Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Im writing my own marriage law story Voldy went on a mad rampage the yr after his rebirth & now that Harry kiled him @ the MOM the wizards need to repop from the damage Enter the new marriage law. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. My apologies
1. The law that screwed everything up

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**(PS if you can tell me what language the title is in and what it says then you get cyber cookies AND I'll write a one-shot of your choosing!)**

-x- Start –x-

It was late in the evening of July 26th when 15-for-five-more-days year old wizard, Harry James Potter packed up his things and went down into his relatives' kitchen. Posted to Dudley's door was a letter. Set on Petunia's kitchen counter was a note, and a few scribbled words were written on a post-it and placed on Vernon's briefcase. The few words to Vernon Dursley, Harry Potter's horrible muggle uncle, were 'Gone for good, like you always wanted. Signed, Harry J. P.'

You see, Harry had gotten a letter just a few hours before telling him to be down in his relative's kitchen at 9:55 pm on the dot so he could be retrieved from their house by his godfather Sirius Black and honorary godfather, Remus Lupin. Harry was elated to be leaving the house because he vowed to himself that come hell or high water (or a meddling Dumbledore), he would _never_ return to this house.

At exactly 9:55 pm a small and quiet 'pop' and a loud and obnoxious 'crack' (guess who's is who's) broke Harry out of his inner thoughts of the Dursleys and his annoyance with Dumbledore.

"Remus, Sirius! Thank God, I thought I'd go stir-crazy," Harry laughed good-naturedly as his two godfathers embraced him happily. When they let go Sirius started shrinking Harry's things right away and tucking them in Harry's jacket pocket while Remus took a bit more time to analyze his godson.

Harry didn't falter his usual carefree and happy look when Remus analyzed him.

"You can check him out later Remi, we have to go. Molly told us to get him back by 10:10 pm no matter what," Sirius reminded Remus, confused as to why _he_, of all people, had to be the responsible one. Remus nodded with a smile and offered his hand to Harry.

Harry took it gratefully and a moment later he felt his feet leave the ground and as though his insides were being compressed by a steam roller. Just as he was about to start gasping for much needed air he felt himself touch onto ground again and sweet smelling air fill his lungs. He stumbled and fell onto his knees. Remus chuckled a bit, there was a loud and obnoxious 'crack' and Sirius arrived.

Harry looked around and noted that he was in the garden of the burrow. Mrs. Weasley and her youngest children, the twins Fred ad George, Ron, and Ginny, were standing on the back stoup waiting for them. Mrs. Weasley ran over with the kids and they all took turns hugging Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny. Nice to see all of you," Harry greeted quietly. They all greeted him, their words overlapping.

Harry was ushered into the Weasley's sitting room where the entire Weasley clan sat, including Percy who was locked in a pleasant conversation with the eldest brother Bill. Harry felt his muggle, brown bushy haired, friend Hermione hug him tightly as she jumped up from her seat on the couch talking to Charlie.

"So great to see you Harry," Hermione said, as she fawned over him like a big sister.

"Good to see you to Hermione," Harry replied.

She pulled him to the couch and Charlie scooted over to allow Harry to sit between himself and Hermione who was asking him how he was about twenty different ways.

"Uhhh, mum, now that Harry's here…why are we all here?" Ginny asked as she sat herself on the rug with Ron at Harry and Hermione's feet.

"It's about the marriage law isn't it?" Charlie asked, "The one that was just passed today?"

"Yes," Arthur Weasley, the Weasley father, answered, he pulled out a copy of the _evening Prophet_ and read an article aloud, "**MARRIGE & CONCEPTION LAW PASSED! **

**Just this afternoon, Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge and his advisors and the Wizingmont passed the 'Marriage & Conception act'. It is a law the will force all Wizarding teens ages 15 and up to Marry before their 16****th**** birthday, if their 16****th**** birthday has already passed then they have ten days to marry after today. **

**The Law states that the Minister and the new office made up just for this law called the Magical Marriage & Contraception office will arrange a marriage for all 15-19 year olds to any wizard or witch that is either another 15-19 year old OR 20-55 and is divorced, widowed, unengaged or unmarried. **

**All 15-19 year olds will receive a notice magically at 10:15 tonight telling them their betrothed's name, age, and to tell the teenager where to meet and what time to meet for the marriage ceremony. Of course teens are urged to meet with their betrothed before the preset date of marriage.**

**All 20-55 year olds will also be married to anyone that is either 15-29 or a 20-55 year old and meeting the same requirements as stated above.**

**All 20-55 year olds will receive a similar notice tonight at 10:20, telling the name, age, and time and place of the marriage ceremony. The adults are urged to meet with the teens before the date of marriage.**

**As another stipulation of the Law, the carrier partner MUST conceive a child for the newlywed couples by BEFORE the second year anniversary of the marriage.**

**NOTE THAT THIS IS NOT AN OPTION!**

**By: Adam Wesson…"**

One…

Two…

Three…

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled.

"BLOODY HELL!" Hermione screeched.

"Just fucking wonderful!" Charlie cursed loudly.

"Damn. What else could go wrong?" Harry asked himself out loud.

"Dear Lord. I heard about it but I didn't expect…I thought it was but a rumor," Percy said looked mortified.

"Oh crap, it'll be 10:15 pm in like thirty seconds," Bill stated in a rushed tone. He wasn't as freaked by the turn of events seeing how he was PUBLICLY engaged to Fleur so this did not apply to him.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

'Pop', 'pop', 'pop', 'pop', 'pop', 'pop', 'pop', 'pop', and 'pop'.

The eligible members of the room got an envelope plopped into their laps magically.

"Oh dears," Molly said sympathetically, "you should open the letters. It might help absorb this all this. All at once."

They all nodded slowly and in unison they opened the letters.

Harry looked his over…and groaned inwardly.

'_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_By order of the Marriage & Conception law, you are to marry Severus Tobias Dmitri Snape on the 29__th__ of July. Please come to the office of Magical Marriage & Contraception to marry Mr. Snape on said date at 5:45 pm._

_Signed,_

_Phineas Pollock, head of Magical Marriage & Contraception office.'_

"Who've you got Harry?" Ron asked.

"You first," Harry said. Ron nodded.

"Daphne Greengrass. Ugh, she's a ruddy death eater chic if I ever met one!" Ron whined.

"How 'bout you Hermione," Charlie asked as he re-read his letter.

"Gregory Goyal," Hermione stated in an annoyed voice.

"You Percy," Charlie said.

"Rabastan Lestrange," Percy murmured. A sharp intake of breath came from Sirius and a gulp from Molly and a snort of anger from Arthur.

"Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Fenrir Greyback," Remus said in such a small voice that some had to crane their heads to hear him.

"Oh Remi," Harry murmured, he stood up instantly and with Sirius they embraced him.

"Who's Greyback," Ginny asked.

"The werewolf that turned Remus," Molly said softly, it was the only explanation needed, then she added in a stronger voice, "oh dear…keep it going. Remus needs time to take it in. Sirius, who did you get?"

"George Weasley," Sirius said evenly. George nodded his affirmation.

"At least we know he's in good hands," Arthur said; Sirius had been cleared of all charges after Wormtail was caught and confessed.

"He's safe with me Molly, I promise," Sirius said while rubbing a soothing motion into Remus's back. Remus looked up and shook both of them off gently.

"Sirius will take care of him Molly, and I'm ok, both of you," Remus insisted.

"Fred?" Harry asked going back to his seat and trying to get attention off of Remus and George.

"One Kinsley Shacklebolt," Fred said evenly, he had grabbed George's hand in a twinly gesture of reassurance. Sirius was safe but everyone knew that George was far from good with dating, it was his one personality flaw and relationships outside friendship and family scared him. Fred himself had always been a ladies' man…or more appropriately a man and ladies man…considering both twins are Bisexual.

"Charlie?" Fred asked.

"Lucius Malfoy," Charlie muttered. Molly instantly started crying, Arthur looked furious. Ron and Ginny's faces had been set in stony rage filled glares at the piece of parchment in Charlie's hands. Harry looked down at his hands. Bill put a hand on Charlie's shoulder. Sirius was scowling. Remus had a look of concern etched on his face. Hermione looked appalled to the core. Percy, like Harry, lowered his head to look at his hands. "Who got you Harry?" Charlie asked, faking an easy tone.

"Severus Snape," Harry said in a monotone. He didn't look up but heard gasps from several people and the enraged growl from Sirius.

"Wh-when are the weddings?" Molly asked, trying to be strong for her sons; but a MALFOY! She was having a hard time.

"I've got July 29th," Harry murmured.

"July 27th, tomorrow morning at 7:30am," Hermione grated out.

"1st of August," George and Sirius said at the same time.

"3rd of August," Charlie said slowly.

"30th of July," Remus murmured.

"August 4th," Percy muttered.

"August 2nd," Fred said.

"July 27th, tomorrow at noon," Ron said.

"We…we should all get some rest, we have two weddings to attend tomorrow and meetings to arrange afterwards," Arthur said, supporting Molly as he went up the stairs. Everyone slowly and stiffly followed them.

-x-

First Chapter! It is done...how'd you like it?????

Trust me there will be LEMONS! AND LOTS OF THEM! I hope you like this one...I might add another one tonight if I feel up to it!


	2. The golden trio gets married

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**(PS if you can tell me what language the title is in and what it says then you get cyber cookies AND I'll write a one-shot of your choosing!)**

-x- Start –x-

The next morning was a flurry of activity to get ready for Hermione's wedding. The entire Weasley clan, with Harry, Hermione (obviously), Remus, Sirius, and Fleur, who arrived early that morning to accompany Bill, arrived at the office of Magical Marriage & Contraception at 7:20am.

Hermione was in brand new robes, given to her by Fleur. Hermione was stunned by Fleur's niceness but the French maid merely smiled and pushed the folded up, periwinkle, satin robes into Hermione's hands. She and Ginny helped to tame Hermione 'lush but wild 'air…' as Fleur put it, and tamed it into a French braid.

Ron was in the dress robes that he had worn at the Yule ball (The twins hadn't given him new robes and Harry had forgotten to remind them). He looked mortified at his clothing and more mortified at having to marry a Slytherin.

Hermione's wedding and bonding service was drab and dull. Gregory Goyal had his father there, along with his mother and younger brother and sister. Mrs. Greta Goyal had appraised every part o Hermione after the service and remarked 'at least she is smart.' Hermione had looked ready to up chuck when the Ministry official pronounced them 'Mr. and Mrs. Goyal' and a plain silver ring appeared on Hermione and Gregory's left ring finger.

Hermione had been whisked away afterwards to meet with her parents and have lunch with the Goyals.

-x-

The Weasley's and company were lounging about in a waiting room for Ron's wedding, snaking of refreshments from Hermione's wedding and talking mildly albeit subdued.

"I can't believe that I have to marry a Slytherin slut," Ron groaned. Molly smacked him on the head.

"Do not call any woman a slut Ronald. No matter how Ms. Greengrass acts, she is going to be your wife. You should get used to it soon for your wedding is in an hour!" Molly trilled at her youngest son.

After that Molly walked away to talk with Arthur and Remus.

"She's still a slut," Ginny agreed quietly. Harry nodded a tad but wished Ron the best of luck.

"I got off easy, I suppose, 'sidering you got Snape," Ron drawled. Harry's face went from sympathetic to annoyed then faded to blank. He rolled his eyes at Ron and walked off to talk with the twins.

"Nice going Einstein," Ginny snapped at her brother. Ron just shrugged.

Ron's wedding took less time. The official went through the nuptials quickly and the blood bonding even quicker. Once the shiny pewter rings hand materialized on the two teenagers' left ring fingers, he bowed the out for another couple to enter.

"I suppose you want Ron to go with you?" Arthur asked. Molly had gone stony silent.

"Yes, we wish to speak with our new son-in-law, we have a gift for them, a house in Wales. He will be free to leave but considering the swiftness of this we want to talk to him," Mr. Trenton Greengrass said stiffly. Arthur insisted on going with Ron for now and the Greengrass family, Daphne, her parents and younger sister, left the Ministry by floo, Ron and Arthur following by floo.

-x-

The mood at the burrow was somber as Fleur, Molly, and Ginny helped make arrangements for the others to meet with their betrotheds. Sirius and George sat in the Garden after the family returned, talking quietly.

"I'm sorry about this George, really you kids deserve a chance at real love," Sirius said somberly. George shrugged and fixed a small smirk on his face.

"It'll be ok I guess, Kingsley'll be good to Fred and…well Charlie will manage somehow. Percy…that could be a problem but it'll work out. Harry will probably climb the walls but Fred and I will somehow accidentally ship him tricks every week…" George babbled nervously. Sirius put a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"I meant you, you deserve better than a scraggly old flea bag like me," Sirius joked trying to get the boy to really smile. George smiled a bit and shrugged again.

"You're good Sirius. I'm better off with you than with Malfoy or Greyback," George pointed out glumly.

"To true, maybe I am to good for you," Sirius fake mused, George snorted.

-x-

On the 28th of July, the next day Severus Snape arrived at the burrow due to a summons from Molly. He looked paler than normal but was not sneering or scowling… 'A start', Harry mused inwardly. He greeted his to-be husband carefully.

"Professor Snape," Harry said quietly and politely. After all he didn't want to be bonded forever to a man that truly hated him; he knew Snape wasn't as bad as the front he put on for students…but part of him wanted to ignore that and run screaming things like 'YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!' or 'THIS IS THE DAY YOU ALMOST CAUGHT THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED! HARRY POT-' and then he would crash into a tree…Harry had watched one too many 'Pirates of the Caribbean' (I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean but I love the movies!) videos that Dudley forced him to watch with him.

"Potter," Severus said stiffly but civilly. The two moved to the garden where George and Sirius had talked the day before.

"You…should call me Harry. Tomorrow I'll be a Snape and it'd be kinda weird…" Harry mumbled. Snape gave a light snort but nodded.

"You call me by my given name then as well," Severus stated dryly. Harry nodded bleakly.

"Umm…" Harry started but stopped.

"Yes?" Severus managed to keep the biting tone normally in his voice under control and out of his voice.

"Am I going to be living with you at Hogwarts?" Harry asked cautiously, not wanting to be insulted.

"Yes P-Harry," Severus said. He had promised himself that he would try and be patient with the boy, he had also promised Molly this and Remus as well (who was an old friend of his…even if the Marauders didn't get on well with Snape…Remus alone did… (Why else would he continue to ship Remus the wolfsbane potion every month?)). "And after the wedding and Bonding tomorrow we will retire to Prince Castle."

"Prince Castle?" Harry mumbled.

"My mother was the last heir of the Pureblood Prince family, she is dead and I am now the heir," Severus stated blandly.

"Oh…" Harry said, trying to think of something to talk about with his husband-to-be, "do you have any living relatives?" 'Stupid question and one that will probably come back to bite me in the arse' Harry scolded himself just after.

"My younger sister, Clarisse, her husband Nicolai Durr and their son, Mortimer, they live at Prince Hall, in North Ireland," Severus said dryly. Really he DID NOT want to do this…any of it, damn Fudge…damn the Ministry…damn whoever chose HARRY POTTER as his new husband…damn them all to hell and every other insufferable place imaginable! "You're relatives are coming?"

Harry couldn't help but snort in absolute disbelief.

"I do not see what is funny," Severus snapped. Harry sobered at once.

"No, never," Harry said stiffly. His right hand went to his left wrist and started scratching. He scratched so hard he broke the skin. Severus grabbed his hand and Harry broke out of his slight daze and took his hand back.

"Why…did you do that?" Severus asked pointing his wand at the thin scratches that had started to bead blood and healed them silently.

"I-I didn't notice," Harry mumbled. Severus left it alone for now…it was odd behavior but he didn't want to antagonize his –shiver- fiancé at the moment.

"I shall meet you at the Ministry tomorrow. You're things will be transported by my house elves to Prince Castle," Severus said, standing.

"All I care about are my school things and school clothes. I'll get new Muggle clothes later," Harry said. Severus looked at him oddly but nodded.

"G'Bye," Harry said softly. So softly Severus almost missed it as he turned away.

"Good bye," Severs returned. With that he walked out of the garden then disappeared with a loud 'pop'.

-x-

"Time to get up cub," Sirius told Harry softly in the morning. Harry was alone in Ron's room. Fleur was bunking with Hermione and Ginny, Charlie was sharing with Bill while Remus and Sirius shared Bill's room.

"My wedding isn't till tonight," Harry grumbled sleepily. He hadn't slept well at all. Nerves and fear had him riled up and he hadn't gone to sleep until one am and then he had had a nightmare, so no, e had not slept well.

"I know, but we let you sleep in till 11:30 am and now Molly is having a fit saying you'll never be ready in time. Fleur got robes for you as well. You gotta get up cub," Sirius said with a smile.

"Is Remus still ok?" Harry asked sleepily as he got out of bed.

"He's…coping," Sirius said awkwardly, "he'll be ok. Remi is strong and he's got us!"

Harry smiled beside himself.

-x-

At 5:45 pm exactly Harry stood at the makeshift altar in the office were Hermione and then Ron had been married and bonded at two days ago. His breath caught in his throat and he forced a deep breath in.

He was standing there in deep navy blue, silk, dress robes that Fleur had graciously given him. She had insisted on fixing him up like a doll that morning with Molly. Harry's hair had grown over the summer to where it reached his shoulders. Fleur had pulled it back with a hair tie and Mrs. Weasley had made sure Harry looked wondrous.

Sirius was giving him away and Bill was his best man.

Severus stood across from him. The potions master looked…well put simply, HOT! He was in emerald green dress robes that Harry could only guess were cashmere. Severus's hair was also pulled back in a low pony tail.

Behind him as his best man stood Lucius Malfoy.

Behind him was Draco, who was holding the arm of Blaize Zanabi…err Blaize Malfoy. Harry had been told by Ron that while Ron was looking at the wedding roster to make sure he got the time right he saw Draco and Blaize's names for the 28th of July at noon. Ron had eagerly told Harry that the Malfoy heir and Zanabi son were to marry the day after Ron himself; both Ron and Harry had had a animated conversation on which Slytherin would be the dominant of that particular pairing.

Blaize was slightly hidden behind Draco, Harry hadn't talked to Blaize personally but it seemed that Draco was the dominant in that pairing.

And also was a pretty witch at 29 (Severus is 35 at the current time). She has long wavy black hair and pale skin like her brother, even the same large Roman nose, but hers was not crooked like Severus's. She has deep grey eyes instead of black.

Next to her stood her husband, Nicolai, is 39. Who compared to Clarisse's small stature and skinny frame, is a wall of a man. Nicolai is standing a good four inches taller than Severus and a good deal broader in the chest. He had cinnamon hair and brown eyes and tan skin.

Their son Mortimer is age 6; he looks a carbon copy of his father except for the Roman nose and grey eyes of his mother.

The official stepped up to the two grooms.

"We are gathered here to marry and bond Severus Salazar Dmitri Snape and Harry James Potter. Who gives Harry away?"

"I, Sirius Black, do," Sirius said. He placed a kiss on Harry's forehead and backed up to stand next to the Weasleys.

"And who are the witnesses of this union?" The official asked.

"I, Lucius Malfoy, am the witness for Severus," Lucius said, his prideful tone rung in Harry's ears.

"I, William Weasley, am the witness for Harry," Bill said kindly.

"Please present your left palms," The official told the grooms. They did so, the official took a ceremonial dagger and sliced there palms open from the base of the middle finger to the base of the palm, "and join them." They did and their blood started running together.

"Severus, repeat after me. 'I Severus Snape here by claim Harry Potter as my husband and bond mate. As the dominant of this pair I swear to protect him, his honor, and any children we may have. I swear to support him and provide for him'."

"I Severus Snape here by claim Harry Potter as my husband and bond mate. As the dominant o this pair I swear to protect him, his honor, and any children we may have. I swear to support him and provide for him," Severus said quietly.

"Harry, repeat after me. 'I Harry Potter here by claim Severus Snape as my husband and bond mate. As the carrier of this pair I swear to care for him, protect his honor, bare and rear any children we may have. I swear to uphold his social standing to the best of my ability and make a good family life for him'."

"I Harry Potter here by claim Severus Snape as my husband and bond mate. As the carrier of this pair I swear to care for him, protect his honor, bare and rear any children we may have. I swear to uphold his social standing to the best of my ability and make a good family life for him," Harry said softly.

"I, by the power invested in me by the Ministry for Magic, hereby bond you for life as husbands and bond mates," the official said. The blood that was trickling down their arms turned into a magical crimson ribbon, bound the two hands and then disappeared in a flash of light. In its wake it left two white gold marriage bands on Harry and Severus's left ring fingers. Harry's has a rose vine that is inscribed in his ring spelling 'Severus'. Severus's has a rose vine that is inscribed on his ring that spells 'Harry'.

"Kiss to seal your bond," the official instructed.

Severus bent down and gently pressed his lips to Harry's for just a few seconds then pulled away. Harry's cheeks colored lightly.

"I now pronounce you Severus and Harry Snape," declared the official.

-x-

After the wedding was a small reception in a waiting room. The Weasleys were talking happily, glad that at least Harry's wedding was slightly better than Ron or Hermione's so far.

Harry stood off to the side with Sirius and Remus. Severus was speaking with Lucius when Clarisse came up to Harry.

"Harry?" She asked, she held out had hand to him, Harry noted almost sadly that even she was slightly taller than pour him who is stuck at 5' 4". "Hello, I'm Clarisse Durr; you're new sister-in-law. I hoped that Sevy would introduce us but he's always been anti-social. How are you?"

"Hello Mrs. Clarisse. It's nice to meet you too. I'm ok," Harry said quietly.

"Call me Clarisse or Clair. Everyone does. And call Nicolai, Nick. I'm sorry he had to leave early but Morty, our son Mortimer got sick from the cake. I should've seen it but he's fine now. Just hives," Clarisse said good-naturedly. Harry's eyes widened.

"Is he ok? He got hives?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, Morty is lactose intolerant and I forgot to warn Mrs. Weasley because all of my friends and Sev knows. He probably assumed I told her. I let Morty have some and there he went. Hives all over, the poor dear. But no harm no foul," Clarisse explained. Harry made up his mind that she and his knew husband –shiver- had polar opposite attitudes.

After a long chat with Clarisse, Harry went to talk with Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. Ron and Hermione were on their honey moons and couldn't make it. Percy had been called away to work at the last minuet ad apologized over and over but couldn't come.

"You ok," Charlie asked putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'll be ok?" Harry replied, "Are you all ok?"

"We're fine Harry. Stop worrying over us so much," Fred said, "it's your wedding day. Worry about yourself…at least today."

"If we have to go on our…honey moon I hope it's AFTER your weddings," Harry said mildly.

"Snape is a good guy…at least kind of. He'll probably let you come, it's not like you're his slave," Bill insisted. Harry didn't have time to talk to the other Weasleys in depth because a few minuets later Severus informed him that it was time to go. Harry didn't protest as to save them a fight and hugged everyone goodbye. Even Clarisse, though he merely shook Draco's hand amicably, quickly squeezed Blaize's hand, and only gave a quick nod to Lucius.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked him quietly as they walked down to the apparition point.

"Peachy," Harry muttered, realization of what was really happening ad set in the moment he left that waiting room. He felt slightly ill with nerves and…fear…and confusion and every other not nice emotion he could possibly have at the moment.

"You should tell the truth," Severus said, stopping just short of the apparition point, "I don't want to deal with getting you into a panic because you won't tell me if something is wrong. Neither of us wanted this but it's done and I plan to uphold both of our honor, and if I have to alone then I will. Calm down and talk to me so I know what to do."

"N-Not now, not here," Harry uttered lightly. Severus rolled his eyes slightly but nodded and took Harry's hand as the reached the apparition point and twisted on the spot. He and Harry disappeared to Prince Castle.

-x-

2nd Chapter done...phew...I didn't feel like waiting for reviews...sorry -.-;

Lemon in the next chap... cannot wait to hear reviews! Flames make my furnace nice and toasty but I might just freeze them...goodness knows it is HOT ENOUGH here!


	3. lemon Ichi

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**(PS if you can tell me what language the title is in and what it says then you get cyber cookies AND I'll write a one-shot of your choosing!)**

-x- Start –x-

Harry fell on his bum as they landed. Harry's eyes widened slightly at the sight he saw and he stood up. He was on the front steps of a very large two story manor made of black granite and copper work. It had a large tower off to the west side and a ten foot high wall all the way around with a copper work gate. The large dark wooden doors had the Prince family crest on them.

"Coming inside are you?" Severus asked, Harry hadn't noticed that Severus had gone to the twelve foot high doors and opened one of them to let the two of them inside.

The entrance hall was spectacular, filled with painting and tapestries and with a high ceiling. The Castle had a central wing, an east wing and a west wing. There were two solid, black granite stair cases with black carpet on them leading up to the second floor then to the third.

Severus gently took Harry's hand and walked him up to right one towards the west wing. Harry made a job out of remembering where they were going. The third floor west wing seemed to be consisting of two of three master suites. The largest one, judging by the huge doors, was at the end of the black carpeted hall.

Severus led them inside the largest suite and Harry looked around. It was a large bedroom with a huge bed that could probably fit six people on it comfortably. It was made of dark wood along with all the other furniture. The bed stood on the opposite wall in the center. To the right was a bare hardwood desk and hardwood wardrobe. Harry's trunk was next to it and there was a beside table on supposedly Harry's side of the bed. The left one had books and an oil lamp on it, Harry's only had a double candle holder with two thin, tall, white candles in it.

The bed was covered in black and hunter green silk covers and multiple pillows. It had hunter green silk canopy hangings. There were navy blue accents everywhere, like some pillows, the rugs on the floor and the thick curtains on the wall length windows. One on either side of the bed and wide enough for two people to stand side by side in front of them.

Severus led Harry to a black couch with hunter green and navy blue pillows on it that stood over to the left side of the room in front of a large fireplace that stood large and proud on the wall of the entrance doors.

"Sit and talk," Severus said. Harry sat but kept quiet. Severus summoned a bottle of bourbon and poured two tumblers. He handed one to Harry, who looked at him like he was crazy, "you're obviously tense and frightened. Bourbon helps calm the nerves." Harry nodded and downed the liquor in one go. It stung his throat but it warmed him from the inside. Severus chuckled a bit and drank down his own glass, "talk."

"I-I…I just…I've never been with anyone, guy or girl, and th-the law said that we have to produce an heir within two years…and I…I know you really hate me a-," Harry babbled until Severus cut over him.

"Harry, I don't hate you. Never hated, I acted that part because of my role as a spy. I didn't want to say those things, or be insanely rude to you," Severus stated as if he was telling Harry what the weather was outside. He added in a softer tone, "and its fine to be…worried…over your first time, I assure you I will not intentionally harm you."

Harry nodded, he was blushing Gryffindor red and embarrassed, though he was glad that Snape never really hated him.

Severus stood up and pulled Harry up gently. He lowered his lips to Harry's softly. Harry closed his eyes; Severus was one hell of a kisser. Severus was licking Harry's lower lip teasingly until Harry relented (which was rather fast) and Severus's tongue dove into Harry's mouth.

-x-Start-o-lemon –x- (If offended by Yoai then do NOT read until it says end of the lemon!)

About a minuet of kissing later Harry pulled back to breathe and Severus pulled Harry onto the bed.

Harry tensed instantly but Severus merely ran his long and slender fingers through Harry's hair and started undressing the teen. Harry shivered as his chest was exposed from his dress shirt and the top part of his robes. The shirt and robes flew to the floor. Harry tried to undo Severus's robes but his fingers were trembling too much. Severus did the job for him, and very soon they were both buck naked.

Severus went slowly, he started at Harry's neck, kissing and biting. Harry groaned when Severus bit his neck, he moaned when Severus sucked on his pressure points. Harry was starting to get more adapt to the touching and kissing. He ran his finger tips along Severus's milky white, toned chest and playfully and experimentally tweaked a dusky nipple.

The elder smirked widely with a moan when Harry tweaked his nipple. He was happy the teen was responding to his advances. He moved down Harry's lean and lithe body, 'a bit too lean,' Severus added to himself.

Harry connected their lips once more, seeking reassurance, Severus gave it in a gentle but deep kiss.

He traced Harry's thin abs with his tongue and then flipped Harry over. Harry felt himself being flipped and rolled to help.

Severus set Harry's knees up and let Harry continue to rest his forehead on a pillow and his arms to be clutching at the sheets.

"Its hurts at first, then it gets better," Severus said gently to Harry who nodded. Severus pointed his wand at Harry's virgin entrance and then at his own throbbing erection and whispered a lubing spell. Severus slipped a finger inside Harry and the teen flinched away at the strange feeling but Severus held him in place. When Severus added another finger and started scissoring them Harry winced and smothered a gasp but Severus heard it and placed random light kisses down Harry's spine.

Once Severus was sure Harry was stretched enough he positioned himself at Harry's entrance and pushed in slowly.

Severus was right; Harry grimaced in pain and bit his lip to keep from whimpering. Severus rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back and abs as he pushed in to the hilt.

"Goddamn…you are so tight. Tell me when to move," Severus whispered on the shell of Harry's ear. He kissed and nipped at the base of Harry's neck while the teen adjusted.

After a few moments Harry murmured, "Please, S-Severus. Move."

Severus complied and pulled out slowly then slammed back in. In quickly, out slowly. This rhythm continued over and over. Severus expertly hit Harry's prostate every other time.

"Harry," Severus purred, "stroke yourself. Hard."

Harry moaned as he did what Severus instructed, he saw white as he pleasured himself and had his prostate pummeled by Severus.

A short while later Harry groaned from his throat and spilled his essence all over the sheets and his own abs and Severus's hand. Severus held Harry's form up as the teen road out the orgasm and the clamping of Harry's inner muscles sent Severus over the edge and milked him for his seed. After a few deep breaths, Severus pulled out of Harry and pulled the two of them under the covers. He spooned Harry into his arms and kissed the teen's lips gently. Harry barely noticed the kiss as he fell into sleep. Severus soon followed. Both complete and content; their blood bonding completed in full.

-x- End-o-Lemon –x- (Sorry it's not very long…but I did the best I could with the current boredom I have.)

-x-

Seriously...I'm sorry but I cannot wait to update...so much energy flowing in m fingers! MUST TYPE!

And no...the title is NOT Latin...


	4. Haunted by him

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**(PS if you can tell me what language the title is in and what it says then you get cyber cookies AND I'll write a one-shot of your choosing!)**

-x- Start –x-

The next morning Severus woke to a whimpering bond mate in his arms. Harry was thrashing around in Severus's arms and clearly in the throws of a nightmare. Severus sat up and pulled Harry into a sitting position, leaning the boy onto his own chest. He spoke loudly and clearly, "Wake up! You're merely dreaming. Wake up now. It is not real!"

Harry's jade orbs snapped open in fear. He instantly froze in Severus's arms. Shaking and crying.

Severus held Harry while he cried then waited a bit more to ask, "Alright now?"

"S-s-sorry. With all that…happened…last night…I-I forgot to cast a silencing spell on myself. I'm sorry I woke you up," Harry mumbled into Severus's chest. Severus pulled Harry away from him and Harry cringed, afraid of being hit.

"Silencing charm? Why in hell would you need a silencing charm on yourself? Nightmares happen Harry. You care to tell me why you seem to need a silencing spell, -Severus inspected the Gryffindor further and his eyes widened- and a glamour charm?"

"I-I-I…scream in my sleep. My-My uncle and aunt don't like it. I always cast wandless silencing charms so-so I can not wake them up," Harry said timidly.

"And the glamours? They are not merely for show," Severus asked. Harry just shook his head wildly. Severus reached for his wand and before Harry could say anything Severus had removed the glamour charm.

What he found brought a silent scream to his lips and his eyes to widen in pity, sympathy, unbelief, and anger.

Harry's upper arms and shoulders; that could be covered by a t-shirt, were covered in what appeared to be knife wounds; three were still fresh enough to be raw and pinkish red, as if they could start bleeding easily.

Harry's back was laced with whip marks, again a group of them were fresh enough to only be days old.

Harry had a nasty shiner on his right eye and the left side of his bottom lip was busted. Yellowing and purpling Hand shaped bruises covered his arms and blackening and yellowing fist shaped ones covered his chest.

There were healed burn marks on his hands, probably years old.

Severus was at least relieved to see no indication of rape or sexual abuse. Except the sperm leaking from Harry that Severus had forgotten to clean them off. And the hickeys that he himself had left the night before on the pale and skinny neck and collar bone.

And of course there was the thin scar stretching across Harry's neck from his last encounter with Voldemort…most recent and last…forever, Severus reminded himself and mentally shivered at the lengths the boy had gone to to banish the dark lord from the world, thank god it had worked.

The teen started crying despite himself and the man pulled him into a careful embrace. The glamour had also revealed how skinny Harry really was. Severus could count many of Harry's ribs and the boy looked like someone had taken air out of parts of him. His chest, while still creamy and strong from Quittech was thinner than the one Severus had seen the night before. Harry's collar bone poked at the skin and stretched it across the bone, no fatty tissue in sight.

"Shh, you're alright now, shh Harry shh," Severus comforted the boy softly and as best as he could. Harry just couldn't stop crying, he wanted to but he couldn't. "You're relatives did this?" Harry nodded loosely and shrunk into Severus's arms more. "Shh, it's alright now Harry. They won't hurt you here."

"I know…I just can't stop crying," Harry mumbled thickly through tears.

"It's ok, cry for now. I will not judge you," Severus said carefully.

"Thank you," Harry mumbled a few minuets later after he regained his self-control, "I'm sorry."

"Why in the world are you sorry?" Severus asked incredulously. Harry looked away from him but Severus caught his chin in his grip and turned Harry's face back, "Why?" Harry's eyes hardened momentarily but his gaze softened. He couldn't be angry with his husband, could he? Molly got angry with Arthur but Petunia never got angry with Vernon. He didn't have much to go on on what a marriage should be like. He settled for trying to be indifferent.

"Because you are being forced to have sex with me, because I am hideous and scared and disgusting and small and everything everyone hates, no one will ever love me. Because I am a freak," Harry said without emotion, but the deep inlaid hurt shown in his jade eyes.

Severus's eyes widened, shock at the words the Gryffindor had just expressed washed over him like rouge waves. Severus looked at Harry's downcast eyes and suppressed a sigh. He knew the moment he saw the glamour charm he had been wrong about Harry Potter. That Harry wasn't the perfect child everyone thought he was, with a perfect home life and a wonderful school life.

Severus bit the bullet and admitted out loud, "I was wrong about you Harry. Very wrong. I assumed because you were the boy-who-lived your relatives loved you for saving the world. For being their sister's or sister-in-law's son and for being James's son. I was wrong," Severus said softly, then added more firmly, "but you ARE NOT a freak. You are NOT hideous or disgusting, I happen to like small lovers –Harry blushed but a small smile graced the teen's lips-. You might have scars but so does everyone; not in the same magnitude but that does not matter to me as you seem to be able to get over my dark mark. I am your husband and bond mate, and that will NEVER change. We might have been forced into this but I will take care of you Harry. Do you understand?"

"I-I do, I get it. I get that it's not supposed to be my fault that they did shit like this to me. I just can't-can't get his voice out of my head, and every time my friends abandoned me…every time everyone turned away it just proved him right," Harry said stiffly. Severus released Harry's jaw but Harry didn't look away again. "I hated having to pretend everything was fine everywhere. I hated it!"

"Why did you, surely not to protect them?" Severus asked, glad they had established that Harry knew none of his uncle's words were true; well at least accepted it on some level, and that his relatives were responsible for his scars.

"Because of Dumbledore," Harry gritted out, he was chewing on his lip and it was beginning to get rubbed raw. Severus gently placed a finger to Harry's lips and the boy stopped; Severus noticed that many abused children developed this trait when they wanted to yell something or retort but knew better less they get hit. Many of his Slytherins had that problem.

"What did Dumbledore do Harry?" Severus asked sternly.

"H-he told me in second year. Once I got the nerve to tell him, he told me that I was lying that I was wrong and that my relatives were 'wonderful people who love you very very much, Harry'. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone else. He said if I did he'd tell everyone I was lying threw my teeth," Harry grumbled.

"But someone did know?" it was more of a statement than a question. Harry nodded.

"Fred and George, found out in first year because of Quidditch, Charlie and Bill found out over the summer after third year at the Quidditch World Cup. Ron found out in second year and told Hermione. Fred and George exploded and tried to keep me from going back…Dumbledore won that argument. Charlie and Bill tried to put wards on me to prevent my Uncle and Aunt from hitting me, Dumbledore removed them. Ron through a fit and cursed at random people for a week but never did anything. Hermione wrote letters to the Ministry but Dumbledore intercepted them and burned them," Harry muttered, "other than Charlie and Bill no adults other than you know."

"I'm having a word with Lucius, if anyone can get those damned Muggles arrested it's him," Severus stated. His eyes were clouded with anger and annoyance and sympathy. Harry grabbed his arm as he started to stand.

"Dumbledore CANNOT know you know, he'll make up some cock and bull story and fire you. He gets rid of anything that has to do with the Dursleys being found out," Harry insisted, his eyes shining with…worry…Severus assumed.

"Harry, this is ridiculous. I am not afraid of Dumbledore and he won't fire me. He'd have a hard enough time replacing me and is already has a hard time to replace Umbridge. He would not go against Lord Prince and Lord Malfoy and Lord Black and Lord Potter," Severus said simply, removing Harry's hand but staying on the bed.

"Lord Potter?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Has no one ever told you of your inheritance?" Severus asked wide eyed.

"Just the one vault. No big vaults or anything like the Malfoys have," Harry said. Severus's face darkened deeply.

"We are going to Gringotts before I take you to Remus's wedding," Severus stated dryly, he added under his breath, "damn insufferable nimrods at the Ministry."

"Why?"

"Because you have been denied your inheritance and that is illegal and if Dumbledore has been dipping into your large funds than he is breaking more laws. Do not assume that I will sit by and let my bond mate be used. I am going to contact Lucius and Nott. They are better at legalities than I am," Severus said standing from the bed and pulling Harry up with him. Harry blushed at being exposed but Severus merely kissed his forehead softly. "The second door on your side of the room is your bathroom. Go in there and get dressed. I know you prefer you…Muggle attire…though I do not know why-"

"I wasn't allowed nice clothes at the Dursleys. They took them away whenever I bought new clothing," Harry interjected. He smiled lightly, "I'll just wear my old dress robes. Not as nice as the ones Fleur gave me but ok."

"I will get you some things while we are out," Severus insisted. Harry merely shook his head.

"I know you…need to…or something but even with the vault I have now I can by more than enough clothes. You don't have to do it for me," Harry said pulling a throw blanket from the bed and wrapping it around his waist.

"I will and I wish to, now go get ready. We need to see Lucius. I know you don't want t-" Severus started mildly but Harry cut over him.

"I would like to know my inheritance that I got from my parents. Not for the money but if they ad another family house then I want to see it," Harry said. Severus nodded.

"Then you will," Severus nodded. He went into his own bath leaving Harry to get his things and take a bath.

Harry went to his trunk. Noticing that walking was a tad uncomfortable; it made him blush deeply.

He grabbed his bottle green dress robes and walked into the door hat Severus pointed out.

Harry's jaw dropped again.

It was huge bath, black granite walls, ceiling, and floor. White granite tub, which sunk into the floor and was large enough to be a small pool; at least four feet deep and seven feet wide. There was a toilet behind a divider wall, two side by side sinks and a large shower that was incased in fogged glass and had three sprayers. The bath itself was like the prefects one in Hogwarts and had about ten faucets that sprayed either bubbles or water with a colored gem on the tap.

Harry set his robes on a bench next to a large pile of fluffy black towels and went to the shower. Each one of the sprayers sprayed a different temperature of water. One was hot, the next was warm, and the last was cool. Harry turned on the hot shower and let the water relax his tense and slightly achy muscles.

After a few minuets Harry started to look around for shampoo and conditioner. He couldn't find it. Annoyed he said out loud, "where is the bloody shampoo?!"

And then with a small 'pop' a rack of different shampoos appeared in front of him, "and conditioner?" Harry asked carefully, just under the shampoo rack appeared a rack of conditioners. Harry laughed to himself and picked out a bottle of eucalyptus shampoo and aloe conditioner. The racks disappeared after that.

After a few more minuets Harry got out, dried off, and got dressed.

Harry walked back into Severus's…err their bedroom and saw Severus waiting for him standing in black dress robes with grey fringe. The potion master's hair was tied back again and it reminded Harry to pull his own hair back.

They slipped into boots and walked from the room.

"5:30 am. Oh well Lucius likes an early start," Harry heard Severus murmur.

Severus led them into the central wing and onto the first floor into a large and gorgeous dinning hall with a huge mahogany table and matching straight back chairs with black cushions. The head of the table was set with a place as well as the chair to the direct left. Severus sat at the head of the table and Harry at his left side.

"We're going to go to Malfoy Manor after breakfast," Severus stated. Harry merely nodded.

"I don't care where we go as long as we go to Remus's wedding. He needs the support," Harry insisted.

"Why?"

"He's marrying Fenrir Greyback," Harry stated blandly, "He's th-"

"The werewolf who bit Remus. I know, Remus told me," Severus stated. A house elf popped in and placed dishes of bacon, eggs, muffins, and kippers in front of them along with a pot of black coffee and a kettle of earl grey tea. Harry looked at the vast amount of food and merely grabbed a bran muffin and a cup of tea. Severus tucked into his eggs and bacon before he noticed Harry was barely eating the muffin, but before he could comment on this Harry asked:

"Why'd Remus tell you?"

"Before the Marauders started messing with me so much and even after Remus was my friend…along with your mum and Lucius and some others. I talked to Remus a lot about his Lycanthropy. It seemed to make him feel better to talk to someone who did not crack jokes about it or hate him for it," Severus stated, "I talked to him about things as well."

"Things?" Harry asked tenderly.

"You saw flashes of my own childhood in the pensive diving trip you took last year," Severus said bitterly.

"I'm sorry about that…do you want to talk?" Harry asked extending the same olive branch to Severus that Severus had extended to him.

"There is nothing to go on about. I dealt with my Father a long time ago Harry. He was a cruel man but hitting my sister was the final straw…hit me all he liked but hitting Clarisse broke some rule that he wasn't supposed to break," Severus grumbled quietly and almost angrily. Harry looked down.

"You hit him back then?" Harry asked.

"You ever wonder why my nose is the way it is?" Severus sneered but Harry smiled a bit. So Severus merely asked "Why are you not eating?"

"I…don't get to eat much over the summer, my-my uncle says that freaks don't need food. If I eat more than this…I get sick. It's bad enough that Mrs. Weasley, bless her, tries to make me pop," Harry said not meeting Severus's eyes. Severus's eyes flashed with anger for a moment.

"I'll make you nutrient potions to help get you body re-accustomed to eating. And anti-nausea draughts for the sickness," Severus offered lightly. Harry smiled at him and thanked him.

-x-

HI! OK...someone got VERY close when the guessed what the lang is...(Actually TWO people have) **BUT** You _HAVE_ to get the CORRECT language AND what it translates to to win! And I will hold to my promise to write a one-shot of your choosing...I will add as an interupter chapter!

Reviews help bake yummy cyber cookies!


	5. Of Goblins and Werewolves

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**(PS if you can tell me what language the title is in and what it says then you get cyber cookies AND I'll write a one-shot of your choosing!)**

-x- Start –x-

The newlywed Snape couple flooed to Malfoy Manor after breakfast and found Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy sitting in the study that they had flooed into, Lucius doing work and Draco reading.

"Severus, Harry, what brings you into my study at 6:00 am?" Lucius asked breezily, his eyes widened when he took in the look of Harry's injuries. He didn't sound angry or tired so Harry assumed he had been awake for a while. Draco looked up at them and nodded to Harry once. Draco got up and hugged Severus quickly then sat back down.

Harry was shocked until Draco said the words, "Hey Uncle Sev. Harry what happened to you?!"

Thankfully Harry and Draco had started mending fences last night at the reception. Harry had apologized for declining friendship to Draco and had asked for them to try and be friends; Draco had excepted.

"I-I…it happened over the summer," Harry mumbled.

"Severus, please assure me that you didn't do this," Lucius said almost pleadingly.

"He didn't! M-My uncle and aunt did," Harry said urgently. Draco motioned for Harry to it down.

Severus cursed himself for being an idiot and forgetting and summoned the balm and cream he needed from Prince Castle.

"I was stupid and forgot to give these to you before we left," Severus said quietly. He sat down next to Harry, Lucius sat on the ottoman and Severus rubbed the bruise-away cream onto Harry's eye gently and placed some healing balm on Harry's lip.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Draco," Harry assured the blonde with a slight smile.

Severus pulled an anti-infection potion out of thin air and handed it to Harry. Who looked at him quizzically.

"I'll treat the other bruises and wounds when we return home but this will keep those cuts from getting infected," Severus told Harry. Harry uncorked the vial and downed the lime green liquid in one gulp, he made a face at the sour lemon like taste.

"You're relatives did this to you?" Lucius asked, appalled. Harry nodded somberly.

"One of the two reasons I came to speak with you today Lucius," Severus stated, he was about to go on but a loud 'thump' announced the arrival of the newest Italian Malfoy.

Blaize stood in the doorway looking at Harry with wide eyes, a large book was at his feet and his hands hung limp at his sides. Draco got up and pulled Blaize down onto the couch with him.

"Blaize, I'm ok, really," Harry said quickly; he had also started a friendship with Blaize last night.

"Did Professor Snape?" Blaize asked Draco quietly.

"No I certainly did not!" Severus snapped loudly. Blaize jumped and Draco sot a dark scowl at his godfather.

"You don't have to yell at him for wondering," Harry snapped back quietly, "he made a rational generalization."

Severus sighed but nodded, "I'm sorry for snapping."

"I'm sorry, sir, for making assumptions," Blaize stated, Harry, for the first time, noticed that the Italian boy had a thick Italian accent verses a British one.

"Now that we've established that Severus did not beat his husband on the very first night of their marriage can we move on to the second reason as to why you are here?" Lucius said.

"About Harry not knowing that he inherited the Lord Potter seat from his father and that Dumbledore has kept his money and position form him," Severus stated blandly. Lucius's face scrunched in annoyance. Draco scowled harder and Blaize looked pissed.

"Well I will rectify that," Lucius said firmly.

"Am I missing something here?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it's considered a very large felony to keep someone's inheritance from them, for one it's considered very rude, for two it is a betrayal of the former owners of the thing and positions, for three its basically stealing the position and or money or things," Blaize explained quietly seeing how Severus and Lucius were already discussing how to rectify the situation and get Dumbledore into immense trouble at the same time.

Before they left Severus replaced the glamours on Harry as to not draw unwanted attention.

-x-

Within the hour the Malfoys; including Blaize, and Harry and Severus were on the way to Gringotts, Mr. Alden Nott, who is a Wizarding lawyer (and supposed former death eater though he was also a spy like Lucius), accompanied them.

"Lord Malfoy, Lord Prince, how can we assist you," A goblin asked them politely.

"We have come to rectify certain malfunctions in m husband's vaults and properties and title," Severus said, not bothered by being called Lord Prince.

"What is the problem," The goblin asked.

"The matter of Harry Snape's inheritance," Nott said gruffly and in a business like tone.

"My inheritance has been withheld from me by a man who had no right to it, Albus Dumbledore," Harry said coldly, "I'm Harry James Snape, previously Harry James Potter, and I wish to claim my inheritance."

"We shall assist you at once Mr. Snape," the Goblin said, his name I think is Crankford.

-x-

After discerning that Harry really was who he said he was, Crankford lead Harry to an office and pulled out his Parents' will and read it out aloud.

"We, Lily and James Potter being of sound mind and unsafe body hereby claim this as out last will and testament.

To our best friend Sirius Black, we leave any mementos he wants and leave to him vault number 112 for his own personal use as we know he does not wish to use the Black fortune less he has to.

To our best friend Remus Lupin we leave our home on the Southern Ireland coast, Grey Haven hall, and vault number 113 for his own use.

To Lily's best friend Severus Snape we leave him the mementos of Lily he may want as we know he has all of the Prince estate to keep him happy.

And all of our worldly possessions left over go to our only son Harry James Potter. To ONLY be used by Harry and his blood family or spouse.

I, James Daniel Potter, leave my magical Lord's seat to my son Harry James Potter.

They are only to be given to Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Harry and not used by anyone else.

Signed,

Lily Rebecca Potter née Evans

&

James Daniel Potter" (a/n I forgot/can't find James's and Lily's middle names so I made them up…I did that with Severus too and a bunch of other people).

"And I can claim my seat and inheritance now? Dumbledore can't withhold it any longer," Harry asked. Crankford nodded many many times.

"Yes Lord Potter, I will take you down to your vaults now, and then I will transfer all of the properties to your name and all of the paperwork will be filled out," Crankford said, "and I will gladly testify if you should press charges against Mr. Dumbledore."

"I'll remember that but at the current time I don't want to," Harry said after getting a nod from Lucius ad Nott and Severus. "Can I just see the vaults when I need something from them, or at a later time? I just want to know what properties I have then I really need to be somewhere."

"Of course Lord Potter," Crankford said. He pulled a list out of a cabinet and read them out, "You are entitled to Greenleaf Manor in New Zealand, Rivendell hall in Australia, Potter Manor in Northern Scotland, the Potter townhouse here in London, a townhouse in Paris France, and Potter countryside vineyard in Spain." Harry's eyes were wide but he nodded nonetheless, signed what needed to be signed, and left with Severus.

"Thank you both for helping," Harry thanked Nott and Lucius.

"Severus is like my brother, you're his husband. You're family Harry, A Malfoy protects family," Lucius stated proudly. Harry resisted the urge to smile and roll his eyes.

"I am happy to help Severus and as Severus's husband the same extends to you," Nott said gruffly. With that Severus and Harry left the group to the Ministry.

"Now I just hope Dumbledore has a bloody aneurysm when he learns he's lost all of your estate," Severus chuckled. After that they went into Muggle London to get Harry a new wardrobe for the holidays, which consisted of quite a few things from Fat Face and similar stores like an American eagle out post store. Then they went to a magical tailors to get harry a vast amount of robes, dress and casual.

-x-

"You alright Remus," Harry asked as he hugged Remus tightly. He and Severus had gotten to the Ministry by 9:00 am with half an hour to spare. Severus was talking civilly with Bill and Charlie; who was counting down the days until he was forced to marry a Malfoy (The blood feud runs deep!).

"I-I'll be fine," Reus said quietly. Harry pulled him into a hug that Remus gladly returned.

"Call on me anytime, whether Severus likes it or not you are welcome, and you know you got a bunch of stuff from my parents?"

"I did?"

"I'll tell you later, you'll get an owl about it later," Harry assured, "let's just day you

"Are you ok, with Severus?" Remus asked, trying to distract himself.

"I'm fine, I wonder why everyone seems to think he's going to kill me," Harry teased. Remus flushed pink but when Fenrir and some of the werewolves prior pack members walked in Remus's face lost all color.

A deep throated growl came from Sirius as the animagus walked over to Remus and stood at his best friend's side.

"Hello Remus," Fenrir said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"F-Fenrir," Remus returned.

-x-

I Am V. disappointed! Nobody guessed what it said...though TWO people guessed the language. _lonelyfair_-san and _peniqudeplata_-san got the language correct! It is Elven! The language of the Elves of Aerenal. this is the translator I used...

http:(delete this space).net/eberron/aerenal_

IT STAND FOR 'When you give them what they want, they only take more'. I thought it was a fitting title. NOW _lonelyfairy_-san and _peniqudeplata_-san NEED TO PM me their story requests (DETAILS HELP) and I will add their One-shots as interupter chapters!


	6. INTERUPTER x loneyfairy's story

lonleyfairy-san's story!

(A/N this is _lonelyfairy_-san's story that she won in the contest along with another person. _lonelyfairy_-san asked me for a Snarry creature story and I am going to give them one!)

-x-START-x-

Severus Snape jumped down from the top of the stair case, landed on the balls of his feet with ease, and caught his mate just as the teen fell down the last two stairs. The teen is now blushing slightly.

"Be careful, love," Severus whispered gently into his mate's ear. Vampire dominants, such as Severus, always must take care of their mates.

"I'm sorry Sev, the babies kicked really hard," the teen mate replied. Severus placed his hand on his mate's distended belly and rubbed gently.

"Come back to bed love, you need not go to work. The vampiric healer told you rest is what you and the twins need. Vampiric pregnancies are rough especially for male carriers," Severus said, he picked up his bulging mate with care and flash stepped back up the stairs.

"Ugh…no God damnable flash stepping while I'm pregnant. I still have morning sickness," the mate groaned, eyes spinning in and out of focus. Severus smirked lightly and entered a large and cool room. It is dark and the coverings for the large king sized bed in the middle are dark green, the carpet is silver, the walls are dark green, the windows are covered by thick silver curtains, and the room has a 10 foot tall black marble fireplace with merrily dancing flames coming out of a pile of oak logs, in front of its copper work gate is a black leather loveseat, there are two black wood armoires and much else.

"Forgive me love," Severus chuckled setting his pregnant mate under the covers and wrapping him, "your due date is very soon, you shouldn't put stress on your body, it's also colder downstairs."

"Sev, you fawn over me too much. I am a vampire also you know," the mate groaned as he got more comfortable, his large belly was making his back rather uncomfortable, "and my due date isn't for another two weeks, I'm only six and a half months along, Healer Gallo said that vampiric pregnancies generally last seven months."

–_**x-LEMON AHOY! –x-**_

"They do, but twin pregnancies sometimes end a week or two early," Severus purred. His hands started wandering as he lay flush with his mate, the teen moaned as Severus's hand went into his loose sleep pants.

"S-Sev," the teen moaned, "H-Hell! We can't, not now…" Severus's hands wrapped around the teen's hardening member, stroking it softly and pumping it roughly. The teen moaned loudly, "You know you can't get me pregnant while I'm _still_ pregnant."

"Who said _anything_ about making babies, my love," Severus sneered slightly, "I'm just easing my mate's _pain_. You look so hard and painful right now…what kind of mate would I be if I denied you the help you obviously _need_ so badly."

"HAH! S-Sev," the teen moaned loudly, Severus smirked and snuck his other hand up his mate's night shirt. Severus found a nipple and tweaked it.

The ministrations continued until the teen bucked into Severus's hand and came with a yelp of, "God! SEVERUS!"

"Yes Harry?" Severus asked with a cheeky smirk as he released his mate's limp member and withdrew his hands and licked the cum covered one sensually.

"You know I have to repay you," Harry Potter, Severus Snape's mate, and also recently turned vampire; about eight months ago. Harry rolled onto his mate and straddled Severus's thighs. Severus's eyes widened when he saw Harry's hands sink into his own waist band. Harry completely ignored Severus's rock hard erection and fingered Severus's balls. Harry's other hand moved to Severus's chest and pinched the nipples through the silk shirt.

"S-Shit, H-Harry," Severus growled. Harry leaned down and whispered sultrily into Severus's ear:

"I'm pregnant, not daft, Sevy. I know what you _need_." With that Harry sank his fangs into Severus's neck and shoulder joint and drank deeply three long slow times and then released. Severus came hard from the rush of sex and pleasure endorphins, the pinching of his nipples, and the tweaking of his balls. Severus growled as he came down from his orgy and pulled harry close and bit into the side of Harry's neck; he was careful about how much he drank; just one deep gulp because of the pregnancy but it was enough to cause Harry to let out a breathy sigh and pulled his hands from their places and wrap them around Severus's neck. Their lips and the tastes of their bloods mixing drove the kiss deeper.

_**-x- Lemon is over now –x-**_

-x-

The next morning, December 31st, at 5:30am Harry and Severus were laying together in their bed. Holding their newly born twins; an older boy and a younger girl. Harry had been in labor from 1:00am and had just given birth two or three minutes ago. The Healer had left after filling out the birth records.

"Little Ryder Conall Snape," Harry said looking to his son, the boy was truly a mixture of his parents, his left eye is jade green but her right is so dark it's almost black, he didn't have any blue in his eyes like normal babies. His thin black hair is in curls now. He is very pale had his facial structure matches Severus except that he has his Harry's nose.

"And Rexana Jocosa Snape," Severus said quietly gently rocking his sleeping daughter. She was an exact match to her fifteen minuet older brother Ryder, she has the same eyes, left is jade green, right is dark; almost black. No baby blue in her eyes. Thin black hair with slight curls t it. Very pale with the facial structure of Severus with Harry's nose.

"Our children," Harry cooed, he looked up into Severus's eyes and they shared a sweet smile and then a chaste kiss.

"Our young ones, they will be wonderful vampires and a wondrous wizard and a wondrous witch one day," Severus said softly.

"They will be perfect, however they are," Harry said, "I'm glad we have twins." His eyes got a tad downcast.

"It is not your fault vampires can only get pregnant once," Severus gently chided his mate, "you did wonderfully! You will make a great daddy to them, I only hope I can be half as good as you harry. You are far more loving and caring than I am."

"I know it's not my fault. But it makes me all the happier we got to be blessed with twins, and you will make a great Dad to them Sev, don't belittle yourself so much," Harry smiled.

"Our life as a family is starting," Harry added just a bit later.

"And our clouded pasts are forever gone," Severus declared. Harry nodded and the brand new family fell into a light sleep together.

-x-

YAY! I hope you like it!

Ok…see I was gonna make this fluffy thing but then I got the idea in my head and it just flowed that way!

'Ryder' means 'Rider'

'Conall' means 'Strong like a wolf'

'Rexana' means 'regally graceful'

'Jocosa' means 'cheerful'

I hope this is close to what you wanted _lonelyfairy_!

Please review to tell me what you think! When I get the review from the other person I'll make theirs!


	7. La dos Limon

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

-x- Start –x-

-x-

Remus and Fenrir stood at the altar. Sirius standing witness for Remus and a previous pack member of Fenrir named Kent Meyers stood witness for Fenrir.

"We are gathered for the wedding and blood bonding of Fenrir Gerard Greyback and Remus Donavan Lupin," called out the came official that married everyone else and yet no one could remember his bloody name. (I don't feel like it! And again I forgot and or the middle names weren't mentioned!) "Who witnesses for Fenrir?"

"I, Kent Meyers, am the witness for Fenrir Greyback," the wiry, tall, and blonde Kent Meyers said.

"Who witnesses for Remus?"

"I, Sirius Black, am the witness for Remus Lupin," Sirius said with an edge in his voice.

"Fenrir repeat after me, repeat after me. 'I Fenrir Greyback here by claim Remus Lupin as my husband and bond mate and werewolf blood mate. As the dominant of this pair I swear to protect him, his honor, and any children we may have. I swear to support him and provide for him'," The official said.

"I Fenrir Greyback here by claim Remus Lupin as my husband and bond mate and werewolf blood mate. As the dominant of this pair I swear to protect him, his honor, and any children we may have. I swear to support him and provide for him," Fenrir said with a sick smirk.

"Remus repeat after me, 'I Remus Lupin here by claim Fenrir Greyback as my husband and bond mate and werewolf blood mate. As the carrier of this pair I swear to care for him, protect his honor, bare and rear any children we may have. I swear to uphold his social standing to the best of my ability and make a good family life for him'."

Remus took a gulp of air and said monotonously, "I Remus Lupin here by claim Fenrir Greyback as my husband and bond mate and werewolf blood mate. As the carrier of this pair I swear to care for him, protect his honor, bare and rear any children we may have. I swear to uphold his social standing to the best of my ability and make a good family life for him."

The two of them did the blood bonding thing and a platinum wedding band appeared on each of their left ring fingers.

"By the power invested in me by the Ministry for Magic, I hereby proclaim you Fenrir and Remus Greyback, kiss to seal the bonding," the official said.

Fenrir pulled Remus into a possessive kiss. Remus whimpered a bit but before it got out of hand Fenrir let him go.

-x-

There was not a reception for Remus's wedding and after the goodbyes Remus was led away by Fenrir. Though Sirius had warned; more like threatened, Fenrir with bodily harm if Remus wasn't at Harry's birthday party the next day at the Weasleys.

-x-

Remus found himself in a bedroom of a cabin a few minuets later. Fenrir was standing next to him, undressing both of them rather quickly. Remus froze solid.

"Remus…Remus…Remus, I know you hate me so so so much but I promise that after tonight your visage on me will change," Fenrir growled. Remus whimpered out loud, his submissive side to his werewolf sire was coming out whether he liked it or not.

"Fenrir, please, I-I know you want to punish me for leaving the pack…but let me be for now. I-I need to be there for Harry tomorrow," Remus said in a half strong half pleading voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about Remus. I just want to take you because you are my husband and because you are oh…so…hot," Fenrir nipped at Remus's neck, biting deep enough to draw blood. Remus whimpered again.

-x- Lemon, start of –x-

Fenrir tore through the rest of their clothing and laid Remus back against the bed. Remus instantly tried to make himself smaller; a submissive trait he couldn't get rid of. Fenrir smirked at Remus's submissive behaviors.

"Remus, why are you so frightened of me," Fenrir asked as he got on top of Remus and rolled the younger werewolf so Remus was on his stomach.

"I wonder why," Remus growled.

"You're still angry because I bit you, I'm still the monster that haunts your dreams?" Fenrir asked. Remus was trembling when he nodded.

"Because you ruined my childhood," Remus murmured. "If you hadn't meant to…I wouldn't hate you…but you did it on purpose," Remus muttered thickly.

Fenrir licked at Remus's ears. Despite himself, Remus keened.

"I'm sorry. But you looked so good…and you're father crossed me. But now you're mine and I can show you just how beautiful you still are," Fenrir purred. Remus whimpered as Fenrir's hands traveled south of the equator. Remus keened again as the older werewolf massaged Remus's sack.

"I…know this wasn't either of our choices…but stop…doing that –wince-…it hurts," Remus said as Fenrir started to pinch his balls. Fenrir chuckled lightly but stopped nonetheless and started to stretch Remus. Remus bit his lip hard to keep from making a sound. Low moans rolled in his throat but they were barely audible.

"Stop tensing Remus, you're going to make this more painful for yourself," Fenrir said firmly as he added a second finger to Remus.

"Stop trying…-pant-…to gouge out my hips," Remus returned. Fenrir chuckled again and rubbed the scratch marks he had just left on Remus's right hip in a teasing motion.

After Fenrir decided that Remus was ready, well more like he decided that he couldn't wait anymore, he positioned himself and thrust in fast and dry.

Remus couldn't stop the short yell of pain that slipped past his self inflicted, busted lip. Fenrir actually waited for him to adjust before starting a fast and hard pace, he rubbed and pumped Remus's erection, but thankfully in a softer way than he was taking Remus.

Rolls of pain and pleasure filled Remus, confusing his nerves.

After about ten minuets Fenrir came in Remus and Remus came on his abs. Remus couldn't stop himself from letting a tear or two leak out from his eyes. At the sheer pain between his thighs; he could tell he was bleeding despite the rather oddly generous stretching beforehand.

Fenrir pulled out and rolled Remus into his arms protectively. Remus started to bite his lip again but Fenrir kissed it out of his teeth and growled a low "Don't."

"Why should –pant- you give a damn," Remus said with as much venom as he could muster, trying to calm his breathing.

"Because Remus, I do take being your blood bond seriously. You're my beta…my mate, no hurting yourself," Fenrir said sternly. Remus nodded stiffly and carefully laid his head on Fenrir's chest. "I won't take you so hard anymore…I didn't expect you to be a virgin," the elder laughed softly.

"I'm not," Remus snapped, then added in an undertone, "I just haven't done it…in a long while."

"Go to sleep Remus," Fenrir said, "your guard dog will be a bother if he comes crashing into our home tomorrow."

"F-yawn-fine," Remus murmured, he unknowingly snuggled closer to the heat that is Fenrir's chest and dozed off. The elder smiled and kissed the top of Remus's head before covering them with the sheet and both of them falling asleep.

-x- Over, the lemon is –x-

-x-

_peniqudeplata_-san needs to send me what she wants her story to be on!

Hope you all liked the lemon!


	8. Of broken wrists and busted fences

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

-x- Start –x-

-x-

Good on his promise, Sirius was prowling about the Burrow waiting for Remus to arrive for Harry's birthday the next morning.

At noon, just before the birthday lunch, Remus showed up alone. He had a smile on his lips as he gave everyone a hug in greeting.

"He let you here alone," Molly asked in disbelief.

"He promised me this morning that I wasn't his slave. I think this is to prove that," Remus said.

"Well you're here now, and Harry is glad to see you and you're alright," Sirius said. He pulled Remus aside a moment later and asked, "You are aren't you?"

"I'm fine Padfoot," Remus assured.

"I worry 'bout you Moony. Fenrir isn't like you! You can control yourself during the full moon. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'll be ok Padfoot," Remus assured again.

Sirius didn't see Severus slip Remus a package and Remus graciously thank him and take a vial from the package and down the mild pain potion quickly.

-x-

"Harry! Did you see the Prophet yesterday? There was a HUGE article in it about you and Professor Snape getting married. And then there was another in Witch Weekly about it. And this morning's Prophet is all about Remus's wedding, their calling it a big scandal, but of course the bigotry keeps them from having any sympathy at all," Hermione gushed pulling out the said articles.

"Hermione, really I don't care what it says," Harry muttered, dejected.

"I know, but it wasn't written as a slam, you've gotta read it!" Hermione insisted pushing the articles about Harry at the teen in question.

Harry sighed but started reading it aloud:

"7/30

THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED-TO-MARRY-A-PROFESSOR!

Ministry records prove that late on the 29th of July Harry James Potter, 15, The-boy-who-lived, the savior of our world, defeater of You-know-who and student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was married, due to the new Marriage & Conception law, to one Severus Salazar Dmitri Snape, 35, a professor at Hogwarts.

"It was a small ceremony," says Ministry official Ralf Farnsworth, 56, who along with his associates has been marring multiple couples over the last few days, "I did the nuptials and then they were bonded and then they left to a waiting room for a bit of celebrating.

By: Gina Warsaw

The rest of the article, on page 4- I don't see what is so big Hermione?" Harry said.

"She means it's a miracle they were nice to you," Ginny interjected, "why can't you be straight forward Hermione?"

"Why is it a miracle, they either like me one week or they hate me the next," Harry said mildly.

"Read the Witch 'eekly article 'arry, it will tell you why 'ermione is so excited," Fleur helped. Hermione pouted but Harry just sighed and read that article out loud as well:

"SPECIAL REPORT!

Amidst all of the arranged marriages going on at the moment, a scandal appears!

The savior of our world, Harry Potter, 15, was married last night to prior death eater, Severus Snape, 35.

"Many people wonder who in the Ministry has it out for the boy," Says Patrice Patil, 37, mother of Parvati and Padma Patil, both 16, who are friends and schoolmates of Harry Potter, "Marrying him off to a known death eater. And my daughters tell me that Snape publicly tries to humiliate Harry on a weekly basis."

If this is true, then what is the Ministry playing…for real? Marrying our savior to someone who has been in the grey of really being a death eater for years, though vouched for by Dumbledore- Ok…that's annoying!" Harry grumbled.

"See, the Prophet might not want to be on the wrong side of Lord Prince, but Witch weekly sure as hell doesn't mind," Hermione pointed out.

"They also don't want to posh with Lord Potter," Bill pointed out, gaining stares.

"Lord Potter?"

"I claimed my inheritance yesterday. It included a seat on the magical Lords committee. Lord Potter is my formal title now," Harry muttered.

"Well bugger, you're right up there now huh?" Ron asked moodily. Harry scrunched up his brow.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked tensely.

"Oh come off it Harry, you've got a Lord for a husband, a Lordship yourself, the whole world praises your effing name! And now you're bringing Slytherin scum around as you're new friends," Ron said darkly. Draco snarled, who with Blaize (and Lucius), had been invited to come along by Harry. Blaize frowned darkly. Harry stood up. Ron did as well. Bill and Charlie tensed as if to grab for them. Ginny gulped but furrowed her brow in annoyance. Hermione was watching Ron and Harry carefully.

The adults seemed oblivious to this. The twins however noticed a started slinking closer to Harry's side.

"You come off it," Harry snapped, "I was forced to get married, no one told me I had a Lordship until yesterday. And YEAH, Draco and Blaize are my friends and other than them being from Slytherin house, give me five good reasons not to be their friends," Harry challenged.

"They're scum; they have been complete arses to us for five years! They are death eaters! –Blaize's eyes glinted dangerously-, they think they're all high and mighty because they're rich and pureblooded!" Ron yelled.

"They aren't scum, we were right back to them, THEY. ARE. NOT. BLOODY. DEATH EATERS! We never gave them a reason TO like us before now, or act civil! And that was only FOUR!" Harry snapped waspishly. The adults had become aware of what was happening now, but they were to far away to do anything, they started running over to them from inside the burrow.

"I guess we figured out where you're loyalties are you SNAKE," Ron hissed. Harry started biting into his lip.

Draco yelled at Ron, "You dirty little weasel! This is how you treat your best friend?!"

Ron flashed around and kicked Draco so hard in the gut that the blonde flew back off his chair.

Harry started to go over and help Draco up but Ron jumped Harry and shoved him to the ground. Harry drew back his fist but Ron grabbed it and twisted it until is snapped. Everyone was in shock.

Harry rolled out from under Ron and smashed his fist into Ron's nose, breaking it. Ron kneed Harry in the gut and pulled out his wand while standing "Cu-"

But then Bill came out of shock and shouted "IMOBULOUS!" Ron fell on the ground unmoving, Harry was choking on air. George and Fred hurried to Harry's side. Charlie did as well. Hermione ran over to Ron and started to counter Bill's spell but Charlie said viciously:

"Do it and you loose you wand Hermione."

"RONALD!" Molly shrieked in anger when she saw the brawl.

"Harry," Severus said. He ran over to Harry and helped Fred stand him up.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Ginny yelled at Ron viciously.

"BITCH," Hermione whipped around and slapped Ginny in the face. Before anyone could stop her Ginny punched Hermione hard in the nose, a crack was heard and blood started to dribble from Hermione's cracked nose.

"Stop it now!" Remus growled dangerously.

"Alright, Bill let Ron out of the spell. Hermione sit down, NOW! Ginny come over here. Draco are you ok? –A shaky nod came from the glaring and panting blonde- Is Harry ok?" Molly said strongly and sternly. Bill let Ron go, Ron glared at his eldest brother and stormed over to Hermione and sat next to her. Ginny went to her Mother and Harry was bending over trying to catch his breath from where it had been forced form his lungs.

"He is not fine," Blaize said with venom, "his bloody wrist is broken and he can hardly breathe all because he was defending me and Draco from the bloody twat over there –jerks his head at Ron-!"

"What happened, Bill you tell me," Molly said.

"Ron started complaining about Harry being a Lord and having a Lord husband and then was going on about how horrible Draco and Blaize are, which they really aren't, and Harry stuck up for them, and then Ron went on about Harry and Draco snapped at him and Ron kicked Draco and Harry went to help Draco and Ron tackled Harry and then they had a fight, then when Harry broke Ron's nose Ron kicked him and then tried to 'Curio' him," Bill said in one breath. Molly's eyes went dead with rage.

"YOU TRIED TO DO WHAT?!" Molly thundered.

"I tried to 'Curio' him and I would have if Bill hadn't been all noble and stopped me!" Ron shot venomously, he didn't really care.

"That is it! I'm taking Harry, Draco, and Blaize home," Severus cut in, "sorry to cut the party short but I think Ronald Weasley has seen to it already."

"You don't have to leave," Arthur said quickly.

"Actually, Arthur, nothing on you or Molly or the others but I'm gonna leave now too," Sirius stated darkly, he had gone to Harry's sided already. Remus moved over with him.

"If you must," Molly said, "I'm very sorry this happened Harry."

"We don't have to leave Severus," Harry stated, he looked to Mrs. Weasley then bacl at his husband.

"We are," Severus said stubbornly. Harry sighed but hugged the Weasleys; minus Ron, goodbye and hugged everyone else by; save Hermione, and then let his husband lead him away with Draco and Blaize following.

Once they were gone Sirius and Remus apparated (SP???) away, George and Fred said quick good byes and left instantly. Bill and Fleur went inside; Fleur refused to even glance once at Ron or Hermione. Ginny was cursing under her breath at her brother and Hermione when Charlie led her inside.

"What in the name of the seven hells did you think you were doing?!" Molly growled at her son, "And you Hermione! What possessed you to slap Ginny?"

"She was yelling at Ron for defending his honor! Harry is gone astray! He's hanging out with the Malfoy and Zanabi! He's protecting Snape and is acting all high and mighty!" Hermione snapped.

"I am surprised at you Hermione. For one, Harry was defending his husband. Harry has new friends. Are you jealous, is that why you decided you needed to hit my daughter for asking her brother why he was about to use an unforgivable curse on Harry? What we're you thinking Ron?! Using 'Curio'?! IT IS ILLIEGAL! Fighting with him is bad enough. Harry is your best friend and you just about used an Unforgivable on him and you would've had Bill not stopped you! GIVE ME YOUR WAND!" Molly shouted.

Ron glared at her, "I'M BLOODY MARRIED! YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY WAND!"

"Like hell I can't Ronald! Give it to me!" Molly snapped. Ron glared at her but turned over his wand grumpily.

-x-

"Are you alright Harry?" Severus asked seriously once the four of them were back at Prince Castle.

"Fine," Harry muttered.

"You aren't," Draco said, "you're fucking wrist is broken!"

"It'll be fine," Harry said softly.

"Harry you're wrist," Blaize stated almost silently, "it's turning blue." Severus led Harry to sit on a chair; they had gone straight to the front common room.

"Episky," Severus muttered touching Harry's wrist with his wand. Instantly the bone righted itself and mended, the bruising was left but the swelling was gone.

"Thank you," Harry said as he flexed his wrist. He bit his lip tightly to keep from crying; he wasn't in pain…but being attacked and almost Curioed by his supposed best friend was a harsh blow.

"Harry, I know you and Weasley were close, but if he'd turn on you that fast…I don't think he's worth you crying over," Draco insisted quietly. Harry nodded and bit into his lip harder. Severus put a hand on Harry's arm and Harry closed his eyes tightly and then opened his eyes and let go of his lip before it started bleeding.

"It's just…Draco, he was my best friend. They all just prove him right, everyday," Harry muttered.

"Prove who right?" Blaize asked.

Severus murmured, "You two should go back to Malfoy Manor. Harry needs some down time."

"Draco, Blaize, thanks for sticking up for me, but really I'm fine. Ron and I have fights all the time…not fist fights but…really, it'll be ok," Harry said. Draco and Blaize merely nodded and flooed home.

"You are astounding," Severus said blankly, "how in the world can you still care about him when he tried to torture you?! Stupid Gryffindor loyalty."

"You know…maybe I am too loyal but…I don't want to make anymore enemies and I don't want to start a blood feud either," Harry said stubbornly, he stood up swiftly and angrily. Severus caught him by the waist. Harry felt his resolve drain as his bond mate held him. "Severus," Harry breathed. Severus kissed the side of his neck. Harry let out a small moan.

"Calm down, I was merely saying that you put much too much stock in them. They turned on you easily before…I don't trust them not to now," Severus amended, "Hermione hit Ginny Weasley for no rhyme or reason other than for yelling at Ron for attacking you. Ron attacked you because you tried to help a friend. Forgive me if that makes sense to you but it makes no sense to me."

"Y-You're right…I just hate him being right," Harry muttered.

"He is not right Harry. You have friends. The older Weasleys and Ginny Weasley. You're godfather, Remus, Draco, Blaize, to list a few. Stop being so hard on yourself, it isn't your fault," Severus instructed sternly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asked for the Nth time.

"Because I have been rude to you for far too long and without reason," Severus stated, "let's go to bed."

-x-

Ok...so I am TRYING **VERY HARD** to finish that otehr request...here is this in the meantime...don't skewer me or you won't get an update b/c then I will be in hostipal now won't I?


	9. Three weddings and two lemons

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

-x- Start –x-

-x-

The next morning was chaotic to say the least. Ron and Hermione had gone back to their new respective homes and were ignoring everyone; not that most of them cared.

But in more urgent news, Sirius and George were to be married at 10:00 am that morning and everyone was a flurry trying to get everything ready.

Harry arrived by himself very early at the burrow to help with getting George ready.

George was beyond nervous; only God knows why…and maybe Fred.

"Crap," George muttered trying to tie his robes up, his fingers were shaking to badly. Fred swatted his hands and did it for him. Harry was fixing the collar of the gold satin robes, they had red trimmings and George looked hot in them but the redheaded younger twin was a shamble of nerves.

"Thank God you're not getting married because you want to or you'd probably be crying," Fred teased his twin lightly. George bit his lip and said nothing in return.

"Common George, you'll be fine. Do you know how awesome it is you got Sirius…you're gonna be like my step-godfather or something," Harry laughed. George cracked a smile.

"And you know Sirius is gonna be fun, not like Kingsley. I'll probably be bored to death on a weekly basis," Fred laughed. George chuckled.

"Yeah, I know…I'm just…crap I hate the fucking ministry," George said.

"Don't we all," Harry asked, "I think it should be against the law to like them."

"Yeah," the twins chirped in unison, identical smiles were finally back on their faces.

-x-

"Oh shit," Sirius snarled at his robes for the third time.

"Oh come here, you're as bad as George today," Remus chided lightly. He put the crimson robes on Sirius and fastened the gold clasps, "you look great Paddy." Remus was right, Sirius looked like an Adonis came to earth, until of course he shook his head rather much like a dog and mussed up his hair, "great now Molly is going to have you're head."

"Ah, she can yell at me all she wants but she can't do much more, I'm marrying her son after all," Sirius tried to laugh.

"About that also, you know how petrified he is. God only knows why…and maybe Fred…but seriously Siri, go slow for the love of God he's 18," Remus scolded.

"I know Remus, god is everyone gonna tell me that today?" Sirius complained recalling the various conversations he had had with Charlie, Bill, Percy, and Fred. Along with an understanding talk from Arthur. This was going to be a very long day.

-x-

The wedding was almost seamless. Fred stood best man for George; who seemed to have finally calmed down though Sirius suspected the glass of bubbly that Severus had given George beforehand had something to do with it, Arthur gave his son away. Remus stood best man for Sirius.

It was short and sweet just like the other weddings before it and after the rings; both sterling silver with the others name on it, appeared on their left ring fingers the reception started and everyone got quiet trashed.

George and Sirius's wedding night was…interesting to say lightly.

-x- OMG ANOTHER lemon aren't you people lucky? –x-

Sirius pushed his red headed husband onto his bed and spelled their clothes away. George shivered at the cold but being drunk was making him more confident than he normally would be. Sirius grabbed his shoulders and pulled George into his lap.

White clouded the edges of their vision when their aching arousals met and grinded together. George was grinding his erection into Sirius's, groaning at the feeling.

"Cool down George, we got all night," Sirius teased; seeing how he could hold his alcohol better than his much younger husband meant he had his wits about him. He was glad George wasn't petrified anymore but he was also careful on how far and fast he pushed things. Sirius bit into George's neck.

"HAH! Sorry S-Sirius," George groaned. Sirius grabbed at his wand and lubed George and his own erection.

"This hurts at first, calm down and relax and it'll get better. Trust me George I'm not going to hurt you," Sirius said tenderly. George nodded into Sirius's neck as the older man adjusted his cock under George's entrance and pushed inside in one deep movement. He stopped when he was in to the hilt. George bit his lip but Sirius would have none of it. He took George's lips on his own and kissed him passionately while waiting for the teen to adjust. It went faster than Sirius expected then George groaned out:

"Hah, move, Sirius, move."

Sirius smirked as he pulled out and rammed back in, George saw stars and gasped. Sirius repeated this over and over again until George came from the sheer pleasure and Sirius came from the muscles clamping around him. They climaxed almost simultaneously with identical cries.

Sirius murmured a cleansing spell and pulled out of George, he cursed a bit, seeing the blood between George's thighs and wished suddenly that he had been easier. But George looked peaceful enough. Sirius pulled his red head onto his chest and covered them with a blanket before laying back and falling into a doze along with the already sleeping red head.

-x- End of the lemon-y numyness! –x-

-x-

The Fred found that on the morning of his own wedding he found out why George was a nervous wreck, it was scary marrying someone decades older than you that you barely knew…but his wending went over with some strife but went rather well.

Kingsley was nice and though Fred would probably be somewhat bored, he had a good husband in Kingsley. (A/n ok…agree with me on this please…Kingsley and Fred lemon –shiver- I have no CLUE why I put them together but all of creation can see why I WILL NOT write that lemon. If you want a Fred and Kingsley lemon than write one yourself!)

-x-

Charlie's wedding to Lucius Malfoy was filled with a tearstain faced Mrs. Weasley and much hostility…then when it was time for the newlyweds to leave Molly went white faced, Arthur went red faced, and the children had to control their parents for the sake of their brother.

"We are leaving now," Lucius called to Charlie, who merely nodded.

Once outside in the hall Lucius addressed Charlie as they walked to the fires to floo to Malfoy Manor.

"The blood feud runs deep, but do not think I find it useful. You're family and mine hate one another but I will still stake my claim as your husband Charlie. By law we have to," Lucius said quietly. Charlie visibly stiffened. "I don't plan to hurt you, damn it! It's not like I chose this either. Calm down."

"No offense Lucius but you aren't exactly my dream husband either. I know we have an obligation but do you think we could possibly try to be civil with one another? And that you could lay off my family?" Charlie said, he murmured after that, "and could stop yelling at me like an insolent child? I'm 23."

"Well I apologize if it seemed I was talking to a child, although you may be over 19 but you are still very much a child to me," Lucius returned.

"Well Now I'm your husband and though neither of us WANT it, we might as well get used to it," Charlie stated boldly.

"Are you always this optimistic?" came the drawled reply.

"Only when I'm in the presence of a huge pessimist," Charlie shot back.

-x-

Malfoy Manor, a grand estate to rival Prince Castle, but Charlie did not see much of it that night. He was instantly whisked away to Lucius's room.

-x- Start of a rather weird Lemon that I am not confident in writing (I think my plot bunnies can smell fear!) ()()

(ov)

( uu)

Charlie groaned as he was roughly shoved against one of the bedposts of the large California king sized bed. Lucius was ravishing Charlie already, intending to make it pleasurable for both parties. But Charlie pushed back.

"What?" Lucius asked huskily as he pushed Charlie onto the actual bed.

"My back hurts, be careful," Charlie started to say. Lucius spelled their clothes off and his eyes widened at the sight of Charlie's bare back, it is sporting a very large, very painful, half healed burn right in the middle. Lucius sat back from Charlie who rolled his eyes; it was just like a Malfoy to be put off by a gory something that would hinder appearances.

"What happened? I knew you associated with Dragons but this…"

"This, Lucius, is what happens when you piss off an adolescent Norwegian Ridgeback," Charlie shrugged, Lucius saw how the motion brought Charlie pain. "So you gonna have you're medieval way with me now?" Lucius scoffed and summoned a bottle of Scotch.

"I may be cruel to house elves and those below me or those who cross me, Charlie, but you are my husband and I am not going to harm you farther. Give your injury time to heal and we will consummate our bond, but I refuse to willingly give you pain. I may be many things but an abusive husband is NOT one of them."

-x- Ok…I lied…the plot bunnies got the best of me again! –x-

Charlie was amazed, one reason he was so scared of today was because of his injury and he assumed Lucius would take him regardless; only Bill and Fleur knew about it and Fleur had been treating his burn as best she could without alerting anyone of his condition. Bill was very worried about his younger brother and had actually tried to get Charlie to talk to Lucius about it but Charlie refused.

"Y-You're not going…wow," Charlie murmured. Lucius sighed.

"I know Malfoys have a bad reputation but do you really assume that a Black heiress like Narcissa would stay with me if I was beating her?" Lucius sighed. Charlie nodded and spelled his boxers and is white wife beater back on, but he wouldn't look straight at Lucius's nude form. Lucius smirked and spelled his own briefs on and then spelled his silk PJ pants on. "Better?"

Charlie actually laughed at that and accepted the tumbler from Lucius. He never drank that much around his family but bars and pubs weren't scarce after work with his friends in Romania. Charlie tossed down the tumbler while Lucius merely sipped it. Lucius chuckled when Charlie spelled more into his cup.

"I might be a Weasley but that doesn't mean I'm a stone cold sober. Bill and I go out drinking at least once a week and Romania isn't exactly short on pubs," Charlie stated, "Plus, Alcohol makes the burning and stinging go away…until I get a hangover. Fleur is good but she doesn't exactly have any burn medicine in her bathroom cupboard," Charlie chuckled again. Lucius frowned but left that part alone.

"If you wanted I can call Severus. I am not very good at Potions but I am sure he has something better than Fleur. No offense to her but-"

"I understand…but he is probably at home with Harry and I don't wanna cause trouble for my little brother," Charlie cut over. Lucius raised a brow.

"Harry is a Weasley? I must've missed the red hair," Lucius said sarcastically. (A/N I'm sorry but I refuse to have a Lucius with a crappy sense of humor so I'm giving him a sarcastic one!)

"Harry has been as good as my brother since I started protecting him in his fourth year. His relatives are horrible people and if I had my way I'd introduce them to a rather annoyed Hungarian Horntail that is nesting," Charlie said flatly.

"I know, Severus brought Harry here. Nott and I and Severus are planning what to do with them once Harry is ok with the idea of it," Lucius said, "Speaking of Severus, he would not mind. We call in favors to one another anytime we wish. Severus is my brother in the same way Harry is to you I suppose. I'm going to floo him." Lucius stood up and went to the fireplace that was facing the large bed. He flicked some green powder into it once he spelled a fire into the pit. "PRINCE CASTLE!" He stuck his head in and waited.

-x-

Severus and Harry were sitting in front of the fireplace in their room. Severus was going over lesson plans and Harry was finishing some Charms homework when Lucius's head appeared.

"Lucius? How can I assist you at this late hour? I had assumed you would be claiming the young Weasley tonight," Severus said. Harry rolled his eyes but stood up and flicked Severus on the arm.

"Is Charlie ok? I suspected he might be burned but he never said anything and I never got the chance to confront him. Is that what's wrong?" Harry asked, kneeling next to the fireplace.

"Yes, actually. Severus there is a rather painful and half healed burn on my husband's back, could you spare your expertise in healing for the moment?" Lucius asked. Severus nodded, spelled some potions from his lab downstairs and Lucius cut off his end so the two could come over.

-x-

"You really d-didn't –wince- h-AH-ave to come," Charlie muttered. He was laid out on the bed, on his back, his shirt was off and he was in a considerable amount of discomfort. Harry sat next to him, Lucius on the other side with Severus as the potions master rubbed a salve into Charlie's back.

"Don't tense your back as much," Severus stated, "it will not hurt as much."

"Thank you Professor Snape…ow…I know…I've had burns b-ow-before but…I always forget," Charlie mumbled.

"Couldn't you give him a pain potion like you gave me before you started rubbing those healing salves into me?" Harry asked. Harry had asked Severus to stop putting on the glamours when they were not in public so right now he was still sporting his old injuries and remembered vividly how uncomfortable those salves could be.

"Unfortunately no," Severus said, "if I were to give Charlie a pain potion now it would be like numbing a tooth after I already started pulling it. It would only mask the pain and would hinder the process of healing the burns. You will have to endure this. I apologize."

"No pro-ow-blem," Charlie said. Lucius gingerly moved to put a hand on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie actually looked happy at the motion. Whether they wanted it or not they were bond mates and took comfort and pleasure in one another's presence and touch.

"Let the salve set in for a few minutes, then wrap it in gauze. After a few days it'll merely be a small scar," Severus said, pulling different rolls gauze and a few bottles of pain reliever out of his bag, "take one of the orange ones before bed, it'll put you out for about 5 hours so you can get some rest, the green ones will relieve pain for 6 hours so take it three times a day. Sorry to say that you will need to rest at least all of tomorrow." Severus sat Charlie up and put on the gauze then pushed Charlie back onto his stomach.

"That means I'll miss Percy's wedding. I can't do that to him," Charlie said quickly trying to sit up again. Lucius and Harry pushed him back down.

"You can't go and hurt yourself Char, it'll make Percy feel all the worse if he finds out you hurt yourself to come to his arranged wedding," Harry insisted.

"I have to agree with Harry," Lucius said quietly, "You need rest to get better."

"You should be more than fine to be Bill's best man at Bill's wedding though. It's the 10th of August?" Severus said.

"Yeah, that's good, Bill would understand but mom would skewer me," Charlie sighed, "but I couldn't let her know. She's already spazzing out and having little panic attacks because I had to marry Lucius."

"The feud between our families runs deeply and arrogantly on both sides," Lucius agreed, "Thank you very much for your help Severus, and for your support of my husband, Harry."

"Yeah, thanks, both of you," Charlie said softly, Severus uncorked the orange potion and gave it to Charlie, "I'll drink it in a bit." Charlie muttered stoppering the vial once more.

"We will leave now, but you really do need to take that so you can sleep well," Severus said. Harry gave Charlie a careful hug. Shook Lucius's hand and left with Severus, who merely nodded to the both.

"You really should go to sleep, that cannot be pleasant," Lucius said, a twinge of worry in his voice, but his Malfoy mannerisms held his mask in place.

"I wanna –grimace- talk to you," Charlie defied wincing sharply as he sat up and faced Lucius. Lucius nodded and waved his wand, suddenly a bunch of overly fluffy pillows were surrounding Charlie so he could lean on them if he needed to. Charlie smiled at him and propped himself up on his chest on two pillows looking at his new husband…somehow that fact didn't scare him anymore.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"What…what do you want from this marriage? I know that neither of us would really be here besides the fact we have to be but…what is expected of me and you need to know what I expect…in the smallest amounts…from you," Charlie said sternly, "what is expected of me, for starters."

"Well obviously we must produce an heir," Lucius said carefully, he didn't want to offend his knew husband, he'd rather not have another marriage filled with shouting matches, slamming doors, barrier charms, and a spouse that spent more of their time in a different country than in their home. "You are now the consort Malfoy, you have certain images to the public to uphold, though as long as you are civil I really don't care who you offend. No one will raise arms to you as long as you are my spouse. I…I do not wish to be on hostile terms with you. I want to at least have a friendship with you though I do not expect our relationship to go farther than that. If you wish it to then I will give it my best…but if you do not then I do not expect you to be monogamous. I intend to be but if you won't be then…after we have a child I will be discrete. I am still a man Charlie and if you wish to be nothing more than friends after we have a child then I will...seek other bed mates, but I will not bring them to this house nor should you if you seek sexual intercourse with another."

"Well, I'm glad you don't care who I piss off. I also want to build a relationship with you Lucius," Charlie started evenly, "If I'm going to be bonded to you for all of eternity then I want a loving bond. We can work on it, together. And yes I want monogamy, I'll…have sex with you if you…you want to, as the submissive partner I think that is my part in this, also I am also still a man and I need 'IT' sometimes too. But if you start being horrible to me, law or no law, once a child is born I won't tolerate you hurting me. If I say stop then you'd better stop damn it, I might be a Malfoy now but I'm still a Weasley and none of my family take kindly to our family being hurt. I'm also not a little frail person whose gonna sit back and let you hurt me. I want to get to know you and Draco if he'll let me. I want this to work Lucius. Do you?"

"I am glad we see eye to eye, and I told you before. I may be many things but I am NOT abusive, if you tell me enough is enough I will contain myself and as you want monogamy then I will not stray to another's bed or bring another other than you to mine," Lucius said, sounding relieved, "As for Draco; he asked to meet you but I told him it would be best to wait a bit. I wanted to give the two of us some time to get used to each other before you got to know one another, along with Blaize who is Draco's husband."

"M'k, that works," Charlie smiled.

"You should take your potion, you need rest to heal your wound…I would like to ask one thing though, you do not plan to return to Romania, do you?"

"No," Charlie said with a smirk, "no after that dragon did this my boss paid me my health benefits and I'll be getting as check for 200 galleons a month for my 'disability' benefits. He thought the burn would be too harsh for me to recover fully from. I've moved all of my stuff from Romania and it's currently inside a shrunken trunk at mum's. I'm not going back to Romania, though I might get the odd visitor from my friends there. I was going to talk to you about my working here."

"It is good you aren't going back," Lucius stated sternly, Charlie eyed him curiously. "I don't want you getting hurt. You're my husband and I will look out for your well being from now on. As for visitors, I think you can see the Manor is large enough as long as they leave the Dragons where they belong –both of them cracked a smile at this- they are welcome here. You are an adult, you can get whatever job you want or stay home. It is your choice entirely."

"Ok –yawn-…geez I'm sorry but can we talk tomorrow. I know I wanted to talk but…" Charlie started sleepily. Lucius handed Charlie the vial of potion with a small smile.

"Just rest," Lucius stated. Charlie nodded, downed the potion and rearranged the pillows so he could lie down on his stomach next to Lucius, the potion set him to sleep right away. Lucius smiled down at Charlie and lay down next to his new husband.

-x-

That is an extremely long chapter compared to the others. It's over 3,250 words. Easily! Hope you enjoyed it PLEASE REVIEW....-sniffle- I'm getting discouraged.


	10. A howler and a pregnancy

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

-x- Start –x-

-x-

The next day Charlie woke up uncomfortably on his back. He rolled until he was on his chest but found himself half on Lucius.

"Good morning," Lucius said softly.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said starting to roll off Lucius. The blonde wrapped his arms gently around Charlie and held him in place.

"Don't apologize for getting comfortable Charlie," Lucius said softly. He placed a soft kiss on Charlie's brow and just let Charlie loose to go where ever he wanted. Charlie just settled into Lucius's chest and tried to keep a grimace off his face, being in his bond's arms helped tremendously.

"Good morning then," Charlie smiled. Lucius slowly sat up, Charlie still resting on him. "What time is it?"

"About 10:25am," Lucius said, "Harry and Severus fire called me, I talked to them for a few minutes, Harry promised to explain why you can't come to Percy's wedding today."

Charlie nodded and asked quietly, "I know we called a truce but aren't you being a bit to understanding? I thought you hated my family?"

"The feud is kept by the Weasleys, not the Malfoys," Lucius said, "No offense meant but…Malfoys merely protected their honor when Weasleys called them out rather rudely on our teaching preferences or life style choices. What would you have done if this large group of people suddenly descended on your family in a public place, glaring at them with malice and being rude to your children without reason other than a surname?"

"That makes sense, I was just always taught Malfoys were evil," Charlie muttered. Lucius merely sighed slightly sadly and they laid there, Charlie half asleep and Lucius lost in thought. That is until…

The Weasley family owl, Errol, flew into the open window and dropped a red envelope on Charlie's head then flew away after accidentally running into the wall.

"What is it?" Lucius asked. Charlie shrugged lightly while sitting up carefully and then he groaned. "What?"

"Mum's sent a howler," Charlie groaned. He made to open it but it opened itself and started screaming at him;

"CHARLIE FABIAN MALFOY!" screeched his mother's voice, "HOW DARE YOU HIDE THE FACT THAT YOU ARE GREVIOUSLY INJURED FROM ME! I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK WHEN SEVERUS TOLD ME WHY YOU WEREN'T HERE! THEN BILL AND FLEUR TOLD ME HOW BAD IT WAS! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE BACK IN ROMANIA!!! Sorry if I intruded on a honeymoon Lucius. We really must get together and settle this silly fued. Arthur might have his head in the ground but I intend to talk with my son-in-law. Hoping you feel better Charlie. Percy understands, to let you know."

"Is she always so…quick-tempered?" Lucius asked rubbing his ears. Charlie chuckled.

"Oh trust me, that was mild. If you want a real row listen to her after Fred and George only got three owls each," Charlie laughed, "it could have been much worse. She forgave me halfway through, that's why she stopped screaming."

"Oh," Lucius said blinking, he looked completely gobsmacked it was priceless.

"I need a camera," Charlie laughed. "The Lucius Malfoy is gobsmacked. Just priceless, just to to priceless." Soon Charlie was beyond the point of stopping laughing so Lucius just sat there with a sour look on his face until Charlie calmed himself some ten minuets later.

-x-

The week after the marriages flowed as smoothly as was expected. Bill and Fleur's wedding was at the Burrow, it was beautiful and a light atmosphere. Hermione and Ron and their respective spouses refused the invitation and sent Mrs. Weasley into a fussing mode of how ungrateful the two of them were.

As the summer vacation started to draw to a close friendships started and bloomed out of the most unlikely places. Almost all of the marriages were going smoothly, with the exception of Ron's and Hermione's. Percy's was rocky but Rabastan was better than expected and did not hurt Percy.

At the moment it is five days before the start of term, it's about 8:30 am and Draco, Blaize, and Harry are sitting in the Library of Malfoy Manor, reading over their O.W.L. scores.

"How'd you do?" Draco asked.

"O in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and DADA. A in Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. T in Divination and History of Magic," Harry read out, "I'm surprised I made it to N.E.W.T. potions."

"How'd you do Drake?" Blaize asked after the three had had a laugh at Harry's statement.

"O in Charms, Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Astronomy. E in History of Magic. A in Care of Magical creatures," Draco read of breezily.

"I got an O in Potions, Charms, Herbology and Astronomy. E in DADA and Transfiguration. A in Ancient Runes. P in Care of Magical creatures and History of Magic," Blaize said softly, his face scrunched.

"Blaize?" Draco asked, he moved from his place in his arm chair to in front of Blaize. Harry turned to Blaize who sat next to him on the couch. Blaize shook his head frantically and jumped up from his seat. He ran to a rubbish bin and emptied all of his breakfast into it. "BLAIZE!" Draco ran over to his husband and pulled him into a comforting embrace as the Italian dry heaved. "Harry go…"

"Getting Severus," Harry said quickly. He ran from the Library, knowing where Severus should be; Lucius's study. He ran his hardest until he reached the office a floor below, "Severus…Blaize is puking…come…hurry."

Charlie, Lucius, and Severus rose from the desk and followed Harry back to the Library. Blaize wasn't heaving anymore but he looked pale and miserable, Draco was rocking him gently and humming something under his breath. Harry had never seen Draco look so caring and comforting as he saw Draco in that moment.

"Blaize, what happened?" Severus asked stooping down in front of the teen, he felt Blaize's pulse.

"I-I was just talking to Harry and Draco…about our O-O.W.L.s and then..I just got sick, I ran over to the bin and threw up my breakfast," Blaize said quietly. Severus, Charlie, and Lucius exchanged a look that Harry and Draco both caught.

"What?!" Both asked loudly.

"Blaize, how long has this been going on?" Severus asked.

"Just the once, sir," Blaize said, "I-I haven't been feeling to great but I thought it was a cold or something."

"What is it Uncle Sev?" Draco asked but Harry's face had bloomed into recognition, "Harry?"

"He isn't, is he Sev?" Harry asked, "Not already?"

"Blaize, sit still," Severus said pulling his wand, Draco started to object but the potions master had already called out the spell, Blaize's stomach glowed blue for a moment then stopped. "Blaize, Draco, congratulations, Blaize is expecting a baby and is three weeks along."

"I'm…pregnant…" Blaize murmured. Draco hugged his bond from behind and happy yet somewhat confused smiles fixed themselves of the faces of the two parents-to-be.

"Congrats," Charlie smirked.

"You're pregnant," Draco whispered sultrily to Blaize, the Italian blushed fiercely when the thought finally took hold of him.

"Maybe we should give the lucky parents some time, we can go to Diagon alley tomorrow, plus I now need to owl the Headmaster Dumbledore to inform him Blaize is pregnant," Lucius said.

"Why does he need to know?" Blaize muttered.

"Unfortunately the idiot is still headmaster and must be informed if a student at his school has an extenuating medical condition, such as pregnancy. Due to the new marriage law all of the couples at Hogwarts will get private rooms to themselves but you will also need Madam Pomfery or myself to get a check up every few months," Severus explained, "do not worry, I'll be your prenatal if you want, but you will also have to be excused from more dangerous classes, like my own. Potions is no place for a pregnant person."

"I don't wanna drop potions," Blaize murmured. Draco turned Blaize to look at him.

"Love, please, you can take potions some other time, Uncle Sev can help you but Love you can't," Draco whispered.

"I know..I-I just," Blaize stuttered, "everything is changing so fast."

"We'll leave," Harry said instantly. He took the adults by the arm and led them from the Library.

"Blai," Draco said, "I know this is hard…I-I'm sorry."

"Drake," Blaize said quickly, "I'm not upset about being pregnant!"

"Then…?"

"Everything is changing so fast, one month we have to get married; which I really don't mind to much…I like being married to you, the next I'm pregnant," Blaize said, he slumped into Draco's awaiting arms.

"I know Love," Draco muttered, "it's going fast, but we just hold on for the ride and play it the Slytherin way."

"Cool and indifferent," Blaize chuckled.

"That's right Love, and if anyone so much as says a word to you about being pregnant they'll wish they never opened their fat mouths," Draco chuckled. He stood up gently pulling Blaize up with him, "and I would bet good money that you aren't the only one going to school pregnant this time."

-x-

"Blaize is pregnant," Charlie said blankly as he and Lucius retired to their room for the night, "already…"

"How about we keep up the practice?" Lucius asked in a smart ass way. Charlie's back had healed completely a few days after their wedding and the two adults had been 'practicing baby making' for the last three weeks. Charlie smiled wryly…Lucius was no old man when it came to the bedroom…the door was magically locked and their clothes flew away in a flurry of wand movements.

-x-

I am dedicating this to _loretta537_-san! Because she gave me the idea for the howler...so this is for her. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. A fight for sore eyes

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**_READ READ READ READ READ THE THE THE THE THE FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

-A/N sooo...my seemingly endless good mood has died in the wake of this weekend. Which sucked. To sum it up I now have posion ivy (Which bites balls!), I have exams this week, NO ONE WILL REVIEW!!! my ADHD friend wouldn't take her frickin meds all weekend and I was stuck in the boonie with her for the weekend and I swear I almost suffacated her! I am in a bad mood so PLZ for the life of this story REVIEW! I _NEED_ TO KNOW if I should ccontinue it!!! **_SERIOUSLY...I need the input...I need to know if it's worth continuing._**

-x- Start –x-

-x-

The next few days were a flurry for all returning Hogwarts students and on September 1st all students met at the Hogwarts express, too many people's confusion there were many adults joining the ride to the school, until, that is, they remembered that many o the sixth and seventh years now had adult spouses.

"Harry!" A female voice called Harry's attention off Draco and Blaize, it was Padma and Parvati Patil, they ran over.

"Oh we're are sooo sorry Harry," Padma said quickly.

"Why would you be sorry," Harry asked, bemused.

"What our mother said to Witch Weekly," Parvati explained, "she was mad because she didn't like our marriages and wanted to rub it in the faces of the Ministry by insulting the new law. We're so sorry if it caused you any trouble."

"No I'm fine," Harry assured her.

"Harry, common," Draco called sticking his head out of the compartment that Blaize, Draco, and Harry were sharing.

"Draco Malfoy?" Padma asked Harry with wide eyes.

"Long story," Harry said.

"Love to hear it, if it means getting away from our husbands," Parvati said. Harry looked to Draco who shrugged. The twins followed Harry into the compartment and Blaize locked the door and cast a silencing charm on it.

"Blaize, Draco," both twins greeted socially.

"Padma, Parvati," the Slytherins returned just as civilly.

"So explain," Padma encouraged, "why aren't you with Ron and Hermione?"

"Because that bastard and bitch don't deserve to practice magic much less be friends with Harry," Blaize snapped.

"Geez, who took away your caffeine?" Parvati giggled.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Blaize muttered.

"Blai is in a rather…delicate position at the moment," Harry tried to explain, Padma's face lit up pink and she giggled and said something in Sanskrit to Parvati who giggled along with her twin.

"Stop it, geez," Blaize complained resting against Draco. Draco sent then a scathing look and wrapped a protective arm around Blaize; it was then that Parvati and Padma noticed the sterling silver rings glittering on their fingers. The girls hushed themselves quickly and easily, no one wants to deal with a pissed off Malfoy, not even a Gryffindor, if they have half a brain, only Harry could ever get off scot free. That and why would anyone willingly berate a pregnant person? It's just not nice…at all!

"How far along are you?" Parvati asked kindly.

"A month," Blaize said quietly.

"He hasn't felt well in the last few weeks," Harry explained, "morning sickness is a real bitch."

"Who'd you two marry anyways," Draco asked changing the subject.

"I married to Seamus Finnigan," Parvati said flashing a shiny titanium wedding band, "he's cool but Dean is being insufferable, they were best friends until Dean got married off to Lavender…she's being insufferable so he is and Seamus told me to run while I could. I took his word for it."

"I got married to Justin Finch-Fletchtley, he's sweet," Padma sighed flashing a golden wedding band.

"Did you hear, Hermione got Greg Goyal," Blaize snickered.

"What's funny about that, she's a bitch and he's…well thicker than steel," Parvati said seriously.

"Because, while Greg is kinda dense, he has the sex drive of a guy overdosing on hard-on potions," Draco snorted. All of them started snickering.

"Wonder who Vince got," Blaize stated out loud.

"VINCENT LEAVE ME ALONE!" came an irritated snapping, female voice.

"Pansy," Draco and Blaize chorused.

"DRACO! BLAIZE! I know you both are in there! Let me in," Pansy pleaded to the door. Draco let her in. Pansy hurried in and shut the door and locked it before Vincent Crabbe could follow her.

"Pansy, you look like you were crying," Padma said; she had never been good friends with the Slytherin girl but she and her sister didn't like to see anyone crying, even Pansy; who when she was away from her hoards of Slytherin followers she was actually pleasant. Pansy brought a handkerchief to her eyes and padded them dry. Parvati pulled the girl into the seat next to her.

"What is it Pans?" Blaize asked.

"Vince is being a chauvinist again, I CANNOT believe I'm married to him, and pregnant with his child," Pansy groaned.

"You're pregnant?" Harry asked, "Congratulations."

"Yeah, congrats on marrying our professor by the way," Pansy said sarcastically but she smiled nonetheless, and it was actually a nice smile.

"Thanks," Harry chuckled, "but why are you crying?"

"I'm just emotional," Pansy murmured, then asked louder, "so we're friends with them now?"

"Yes Pansy. Parvati, Padma, and especially Harry are our friends now," Draco said rolling his eyes, Pansy hiccupped and blinked her slightly red eyes a few times and then smiled.

"Cool, always thought they were better than those idiots we used to hang out with before the Dark Lord fell." Pansy, Parvati, and Padma got into a little conversation about everything that's been happening and who's cool to hang with and who's a total jackass.

"So there are two pregnant Slytherins that we know of," Parvati said.

"Two?"

"That would be me," Blaize said, meekly raising his hand. Pansy smiled at him genuinely.

"Harry," Draco murmured.

"What?"

"Listen," Draco said softly.

Just outside the compartment a shrill female voice was snapping at someone, "GOD! Gregory I am NOT sitting with your stupid Slytherin friends!" It was Hermione.

"Yeah, we are," Greg Goyal retaliated. "I hate sitting with that scowling Weasley dork! All he does is grumble about how unfair his parents are and shit like that! I'm the dominant and you listen to me Hermione! I AM NOT SITTING WITH HIM!"

"YOU THINK I WANT TO SIT WITH A GODDAMNED MALFOY AND THE SLYTHERIN SLUT?!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT THEM!!!"

"Excuse me," Harry snapped sticking his head out of the door, "can you please shut the fuck up? Some of us like being able to hear." Laughter came from the compartment.

"Shove off Harry, stop being all high and mighty about everything," Hermione snapped waspishly.

"Oh you shove off, Buck-tooth-bitch. Greg, Vince was looking for you. He's down the hall a ways," Pansy said, first viciously at Hermione and then nicely towards Greg. "Sorry but it's all full in here."

"M'K Pans, nice to see ya," Greg chuckled. He took a bristling Hermione by the elbow and dragged her down the hall. Harry and Pansy closed the door and locked it again, snickering.

"Hahahaha, she sounded like she was about to burst that stupid busy head of hers," Parvati laughed.

"Seriously she needs to get off her pedestal, she really is NOT as good or a tenth as pretty as she thinks she is," Padma added. Everyone agreed.

"So your dad get settled into his new chambers with Charlie yet?" Harry asked Draco.

"Yeah, he's good, he and Charlie headed up there two days ago," Draco answered.

"Wait. 'Your father and Charlie' as in Charlie Weasley, Charlie?" Pansy asked incredulously.

"Yeah, my dad got was appointed the DADA professor by the Governors," Draco replied, "him and Charlie got married because of the law so both of them moved to Hogwarts two days ago for the term."

"Oh, so Professor Malfoy will be teaching Mr. and Mr. Malfoy while living with Mr. Malfoy," Padma giggled.

"Padma," Pansy warned, Draco sometimes got explosive about stuff like that…it was the famous Black temper he got from his mother and Draco never handled teasing well.

"I don't care, I have enough crap to deal with without worrying over my father and step-father," Draco grunted with a surprising amount of control in his voice. Even Padma was surprised, she had expected to get a rise out of the blonde…she wasn't evil like that but she found it fun to mess around with her friends. Apparently Draco noticed at some level she was only playing with him.

"So why was Hermione in super-bitch mode?" Parvati asked changing the subject quickly.

Harry, Draco, and Blaize exchanged looks and then launched into the story of The Gringotts visit and Harry's birthday party.

"That no good, stinking, jackass twat!" Parvati cursed quietly.

"Both of them, both are bastards," Padma interjected.

"You mean all three of them, sis," Parvati said, "Dumbledore had NO right to do what he did, he's a jackass too!"

"Here here," Draco and Blaize laughed.

"I always knew that but no one listens to me," Pansy said rolling her eyes, "no one would believe that Gryffindors are worse than Slytherins when it comes to loyalty. Harry already got dumped by them before. I knew it wouldn't last. Sorry Harry." Harry gave a sad sigh and a half shrug.

"We should change into our robes," Harry suggested, he was right, two hours had already elapsed and the train ride took six, but they should still be ready.

-x-

As the students flowed out of the train and into the carriages Hermione and Ron came stalking up to Harry. Harry sighed and turned to face them, Draco and Blaise made to stay but Harry just smiled at them and waved them to get a carriage. Parvati and Padma however were unmovable. Pansy went with Draco and Blaize; throwing half glances back at the soon-to-be fight.

"Harry James Snape," Hermione hissed haughtily, putting as much venom as was possible into Harry's new surname, "I have decided to grace you with my forgiveness for your actions on the train and at your birthday celebration. And Ronald has ever so graciously extended his forgiveness for your behavior as well."

"My behavior?!" Harry bristled, his voice raising with each sentence. "I seem to recall, Ronald dragging me to the ground, breaking my wrist, kicking me in the gut, then trying to use an unforgivable on me! After kicking an innocent bystander in the stomach! And YOU are not worth looking at much less talking to Mrs. Goyal. Please get away from me. Your oversized head is taking up all the oxygen in the air." By now a group of seventh years and fourth years had stopped to listen in, several of them laughed loudly at the dig.

"You little," Hermione screeched, she slapped Harry hard in the face, splitting the right side of his bottom lip. Parvati drew back and then punched Hermione in the forehead, setting the bushy haired girl off balance and making her fall back on her bum into a mud puddle.

"Traitor!" Ron snapped at Parvati, moving to hit her. Harry and Padma both grabbed his arms at the same time.

"Touch my sister, you piss-arsed bastard, and I'll break your arm in two," Padma hissed dangerously, Ron winced as Padma twisted his arm behind his back. Harry's eyes glinted and her spit blood from his lip as he let go of Ron.

"Common Parvati, Padma, we should get in the carriage before we get left behind here with these…people," Harry said. Just then Justin and Seamus showed up.

"Oi! What's going on 'ere?" Seamus asked going over to his wife. Justin moved to Padma side and eased her grip of Ron's arm off.

"Thank you Justin," Ron sneered, and then he smashed his fist into Justin's chin. Justin stumbled back, "for giving me someone to hit other than a girl!"

"You fucking little weasel!" Seamus yelled, "I KNEW you were a traitor, ganging up on two girls! Didn't think you'd sink much lower, you great prude." Seamus said punching Ron back in the nose, a cracking sound sounded, blood spilled out of Ron's left nostril, and by now the surrounding students had formed a circle around them and the crowd had tripled in size.

"That's it! STOP!" Harry yelled, "They aren't worth it, let's go." With that he led Justin, Seamus, Parvati, and Padma to the carriage Pansy, Draco, and Blaize were in and shut the door with a snap.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YOU LITTLE SNAKE!" Hermione screamed after him but the carriage had already started down the drive.

"Jesus Christ Harry, what the hell happened?" Justin asked rubbing his chin. Padma whipped out her wand and murmured a light bruise healing spell, Justin smiled goofily at her, "thanks flower." Padma just rolled her eyes lightly but smiled and stowed her wand up her sleeve.

Harry recounted the story of the Gringotts visit and his birthday again and then the story of what happened on the train.

"Knew they were greedy little asses," Seamus muttered angrily, "And I cannot believe we trusted Dumbledore for all these years!"

"So, Draco, Blaise, Pansy. You all know Seamus and Justin. Boys play nice-nice," Parvati joked but Seamus shook both boys hands, Justin did the same.

As the carriage was pulled down the road the three Gryffindors, one Hufflepuff, one Ravenclaw, and three Slytherins got to know each other and formed a very rare, complete intra-house friendship.

-x-


	12. Cantankerous

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**_READ READ READ READ READ THE THE THE THE THE FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

-A/N-

Ok So I am** NOT** stopping the story, you all swayed me with your kind reviews. Thanks for that byy the by. Sorry but I really did have a horrid weekend and my friend went round the bend I swear. So I'm updating early because I have exams starting tomorrow and I probably will not get another go at this because I'll be whacked...I kinda am now. So R&R and enjoy because my exams last till Friday!

-x-

Harry, Parvati, and Seamus sat together at the Gryffindor table; Ginny came hurrying over a short while once they sat down. She looked very cross indeed as she sat across from Harry.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Ronald, who was formerly my brother but now is just someone that I am unfortunately related to, -deep breath- has just informed me that mum sent an urgent message to us, I am to be married early because the man I am to marry is already sixteen years of age," Ginny said in a pouty voice, "I thought I had another year! But I only get until the weekend!"

"That sucks Ginny," Parvati sympathized, "Who do'ya have to marry?"

"Theodore Nott," Ginny said blankly, "it's not that he's ever so horrible, a snake but not the worst snake…it's just I'm not even fifteen yet way less than SIXTEEN!"

"Tough luck Ginny," Seamus said.

"Harry, your lip is bleeding," Ginny murmured.

"It's fine, Hermione can't slap as hard as she wishes she could," Harry shrugged.

"You're bond mate is gonna take soooo many points from her for that," Seamus chuckled. Harry looked up towards the staff table and his eyes caught with Dumbledore's by accident.

"Ah!" Harry gasped. Shit shit shit! GET OUT! Harry screamed in his head, Dumbledore was invading his mind, Harry couldn't break the eye contact.

"Harry? You alright mate?"

"D-Dumbledore," Harry muttered, fighting to try and put up Occulamcy shields.

"Harry, break eye contact," Parvati coached quietly.

"C-Can't," Harry gritted his teeth. Seamus, Ginny, and Parvati looked to one another. They were in the middle of the sorting and it was impossible for them to do anything to stop this.

"Hah," Harry sighed and slumped his back from its rigid form and quickly hid his eyes with his bangs, looking to his plate, "Severus saved me. He broke in the link and severed it."

"Wow," Ginny said softly.

"Thank God for over protective husbands," Parvati sighed.

Harry nodded his agreement as they listened to Dumbledore call out, with a hint of irritation in his voice, "There is much to speak of, but now is not the time for speeches! Tuck in!"

"Halleluiah," Seamus chuckled digging into lamb chops.

"You might wanna hold that till I get clear of Dumble-dee-dip-idiot," Harry murmured.

"You mean Dumbledore, don't you Harry?" Parvati asked sarcastically.

"Nope," Harry said. Everyone laughed.

-x-

After the feast Dumbledore gave the customary speech and also added, "All of you who are currently married got your private room assignments, if applicable, and how to get into your rooms and set the passwords. I hope you will all enjoy this year despite inconveniences." Only Harry and his current friends, Severus, Lucius, and Charlie understood the double meaning in Dumbledore's last word.

Harry bade his friends goodnight and hurried to the staircase for the dungeons. Severus met him there a moment later and led Harry down to their private rooms.

Severus stopped at a painting of Salazar Slytherin sitting in a high backed black arm chair with a albino python wrapping around his shoulders, "Severus, and this must be the famous Harry. The paintings around the castle speak much highly of you."

"Zar," Severus chastised, "Harry has had…a troubling evening. Pointless banter can wait until tomorrow, can it not?"

"Forgive me," Salazar chuckled.

"Cantankerous," Severus grumbled. Harry chuckled lightly at the password but allowed himself to be moved into the sitting room beyond the painting.

The room is warm and inviting. Something Harry wasn't surprised to see after a month of being married to Severus. The man put on a mask for most of the world but he wasn't as harsh and cold as he showed to everyone.

The room is darker like all dungeon rooms, but it is lit well with magical lights and a large white stone fireplace. The walls are white-grey stone the floors and the same with chocolate brown and kaki rugs placed strategically around the room. There is a kaki colored leather sofa in front of the fireplace with a sage green throw blanket on the back and matching green pillows, a matching kaki armchair sat next to it turned towards the door. Several book shelves lined the wall opposite the fireplace. The wall with the painting portal on it has pictures of Clarisse and her family and of Lucius, Draco, and Severus hanging on them and a square wooden table with four matching wooden chairs. Another picture is over the mantle now. It is one of Harry and Severus; in it Severus is actually smiling a half smile. At the opposite wall of the entrance are six doors.

Severus pointed to the farthest rightmost door, "that is your new office room. It has a desk and a fireplace for floo calls, and bookshelves that you can place anything you like on it from the library, that is your personal space and you are free to do with it as you like and I will not enter there without asking permission first unless there are extenuating circumstances."

"Thank you Sev," Harry said softly.

Severus nodded and pointed to the farthest left door, "that is my personal potions lab. As with your personal office this is mine. I would hope you will extend the same privacy to me."

"Ok," Harry nodded.

Severus pointed to the second rightmost door, "that is a spare room. I have found no use for it yet but if you find one then by all means use it." Severus pointed to the second leftmost door, "that is the bathroom. Nothing on yours at Prince Castle but still." Harry chuckled. Severus pointed to the third rightmost door, "That is a spare bedroom. Mostly it is used by Draco. He would stay here when his roommates became too much for him to bear, you are free to invite anyone you want over, just no one that has broken any of your bones recently... or anything of the sort." Harry smiled knowingly at the roommate part, chuckled at the broken bones part, and nodded. Severus pointed to the third leftmost door, the last one, "this door leads to our bedroom, again nothing on ours at home but still…" Harry nodded again.

"Severus?" Harry asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For?" Severus asked. Leading Harry to the couch and sitting him down. Severus summoned some balms and started to fix up Harry's lip.

"In the dining hall," Harry said, "Dumbledore was trying to invade my mind. Thank you for stopping him."

Severus took Harry into a protective half-embrace, "You never have to thank me for protecting you, it is my duty and I wish to protect you."

"I know but…" Harry muttered, "I hate having to fight my former friends. I don't think I could have thrown him off completely, the asshole, but if I hadn't been distracted so badly I couldn't held out more."

"You need to sleep," Severus said with a hint of concern. Harry however had other plans he moved so he was straddling Severus's hips. Harry lowered his lips onto Severus's with a passion and ground his hips into Severus's.

"I –gasp- don't want to sleep now Sev," Harry moaned after he broke the kiss, "you wanna play?"

"Yes," Severus agreed. He stood up and Harry locked his legs around Severus's hips. Severus pulled his husband into the bedroom and cast a silence charm.

-x-

It was very late at night but the headmaster of Hogwarts couldn't sleep. Not when a weakling student had thrown of his legimas.

"How…just how in the hell did that miserable brat do it?! And how was I stripped of guardianship of his vaults. He didn't even know about them! And I've lost control of his magical Lords seat! Blast it! When a pawn starts to change into a knight then things get testy. Severus cut all communication with me over the summer. Then my contacts started to ignore me. What is the goddamned world is going on?!" Dumbledore ranted to no one.

-x-END-x-

Please review, they will make this absurd cold snap (IN THE MIDDLE OF MAY...gah go fig) so much better! Flames fule my (now needed) furnace!


	13. Devine retribution

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**_READ READ READ READ READ THE THE THE THE THE FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

-A/N-

I RETURN!!! I am ever soooo happy because I passed my exam with FLYING colors! No more stupid exams to worry about!!! Here is the next chapter, everyone wanted more charater bashing and here it is! A special treat for you all being so patient, Hermione bashing day!

-x-

The next morning was rather harsh on some. As Harry walked to breakfast with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Vincent they were cornered by Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Lavender.

"Hey look, it's the slime ball snakes and the traitor," Hermione hissed. The Slytherins and Harry were pleased to see that her normal plain Jane face was accented by swelling fierce blue bruises from Parvati and Padma.

"Hey look its Bucky-mc-buck tooth and her makeup finally matches her ego, all big, swollen, and blotchy," Pansy sneered.

"Yeah, hehe, maybe we should shrink it for her," Vincent laughed.

"Or maybe you four should get a life and stop hounding me," Harry scoffed, he brushed past the other Gryffindors, Draco and Blaise followed but Neville stuck out his fist and caught Harry's nose, a sickening crack came from it and blood spurted down his face and he stumbled back. Blaise caught him and Draco whipped out his wand at the same time Lavender, Hermione, and Ron did.

"LONGBOTTOM!" came an angry yell. It was Severus, "Detention for fighting! Two weeks and 75 points from Gryffindor! Weasley, Granger, and Brown 10 points from Gryffindor for wands threateningly pointed towards unarmed classmates."

"Malfoy has his wand out!" Ron bristled.

"Because Longbottom broke Harry's nose!" Blaise snarled, "pretty sure that counts as a reason to pull a wand!"

"Weasley keep your tongue or I will give you detention for cheek. Put away your wands. Longbottom you will serve your detention with Mr. Filch for two weeks. All of you get on to the Great hall, except you Harry," Severus growled. The Gryffindors wisely ran for it. The Slytherins looked to Harry then to Severus and then left. Harry was trying to plug his nose. Severus took Harry into his arms and pulled him into his office which was coincidentally just down the hall.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked as Harry sunk into the chair in front of Severus's desk.

"Fine," Harry grunted. Severus knelt in front of him and healed his nose and cleaned off the blood with his wand.

"You aren't, these fights are trying on your nerves," Severus sighed. Harry looked to the floor; his hands were still shaking from the adrenalin rush of the injury. "It's only the first day of classes and you have gotten in two fist fights already."

"I'm fine Sev," Harry said trying to stand up, Severus pushed him back down.

"Last night you deflected my questions with sex, this morning you're trying to ditch and cut again. Harry I'm your husband, let me take care of you," Severus insisted. Harry looked into his eyes and then looked at his hands.

"I'm fine Sev, just-just let me get on to breakfast. I don't want more rumors spread than there already are. I just want to get this day over with," Harry groaned.

"Let me take care of it, people don't fear me for no reason," Severus stated.

"It's fine," Harry denied. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Take this then," Severus murmured, handing Harry a vile of lime green solution.

"This is?"

"Mild pain potion," Severus stated blandly. Harry drank it down and followed Severus out of the office.

-x-

"Are you ok?" Parvati asked once Harry sat down at the breakfast table.

"Fine," Harry replied.

"That was real stupid of them," Seamus said, "Longbottom attacking you right outside Snape's office."

"Since when has he ever had much brains?" Ginny asked scathingly.

"Well…it doesn't matter now," Harry said dryly, "they can be however they want to…it's no skin off my neck."

Breakfast was finished with some more scathing and funny comments about Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Lavender. Then McGonagall came down from the head table and handed out schedules.

"We all have the same classes, except harry still has potions and astronomy, and we don't, and Parvati has Divination and we don't, plus we all dropped History of Magic and Care of Magical creatures," Seamus stated looking over their lists.

"We better get to classes, I never thought I'd say this but I'm looking forward to double potions with the Slytherins," Harry chuckled. "See you guys in Transfiguration." With that he split up from his friend and hurried to catch up with Draco and Theo Nott.

"Hey Drake," Harry greeted, "and Theo right?"

Draco waved Harry over and Theo nodded lightly.

"Sorry, not used to seeing you gusy so chummy yet. But it's cool," Theo said, "I'm Theo Nott, you're Harry…Snape now right?"

"Yeah," Harry chuckled.

"Is your nose ok?" Draco asked, half serious half joking.

"Why would his nose not be ok?" Theo asked.

"Neville Longbottom broke it this morning," Harry said rolling his eyes, "Severus fixed it up in a snap and I'm fine now."

"Did he get in trouble?" Theo asked, "or does he need some friendly Slytherin style persuasion?" Draco and Harry laughed as Theo mocked punching someone.

"No, Uncle Sev gave him detention and took points from Granger and Weasley and that Lavender girl at the same time. It was priceless, it would've been ten times funnier if they hadn't hurt Harry and upset Blaise," Draco sneered.

"Is Blai ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He just got a bit stressed. He gets to skip first and second period because Madam Pomfery said he needed rest. e'll be fine,"He'

He'll be fine," Draco said, though it sounded like he was telling himself that more than Harry and Theo.

"He'll be fine Drake," Harry said softly as they waited for Professor Snape to arrive. Harry and Theo both put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Thanks Harry, Theo," Draco chuckled.

"Aww, are you comforting Snakes now? It makes sense seeing how you are one," Hermione's scathing voice called out.

"Don't you ever learn that you won't win," Harry asked in an uncharacteristically annoyed way.

"Won't you learn that I am ALWAYS right, you could've kept what honor you have left if you hadn't ditched me and Ronald, you'll pay for it fucking little traitor," Hermione said waspishly.

"You know, I notice you keep your badass comments to yourself when you aren't surrounded by a group of people. You're a scared little girl Hermione, and you've made some pretty powerful enemies of you start tangling with me," Harry said, "I am tired of you trying to run my life. You don't know everything, get that through your head or live in your little ignorance world, either way, leave me the hell alone. I do not give a flip what you and Ronald think. I have real friends. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo for starters. I have Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Ginny. I have Seamus, Parvati, and Padma. They are true friends; some that I didn't even know I had. Other than Lavender, Ronald, and Neville who have you got backing you?"

"I've got the headmaster! I've got all of Gryffindor except for those other traitors!" Hermione screeched.

"Five points from Gryffindor for yelling and if you argue it'll ten," came Severus's voice, "everyone inside and if I hear a peep from any of you it'll be detention."

Hermione scowled fiercely at the teacher and sulked her way to the back of the class, sitting beside a Hufflepuff boy who looked rather flustered by it.

Everyone went inside. It is a small class. The only Gryffindors are Harry and Hermione. There are five Ravenclaws including Padma. There are nine Slytherins, obviously including Draco and Theo, but also including Pansy who is currently glaring daggers at Hermione behind Severus's back. There are three Hufflepuff boys including Justin and then Hannah Abbott the only other girl in the class.

Everyone got into groups of twos or threes, normally sitting with their house. The only people with other houses were Hermione and the poor Hufflepuff boy and Harry who was sitting with Pansy and Draco.

"Today you will be completing the draught of the living death, as a review. Get started, the instructions –flicks wand at the the board and instructions appear- are on the bored and the ingredients are in the cupboard," Severus said, obviously in a foul mood already.

After the double lesson where the Hufflepuff boy 'accidentally' knocked the unfinished potion all over Hermione, covering her in goop and making large splotches of bright pink appear all over her face and arms, and then giving her rather large boils on her nose and forehead, the Gryffindors and Slytherins went to Transfiguration, save Hermione who ran from the class after cussing out the boy; who was laughing at her along with everyone else, and then getting three nights' worth of detention for crude language.

Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Theo were still in stitches when they arrived at Transfiguration.

"What's so funny?" Seamus asked.

"Hermione got potion all over her in potions, it was hilarious," Pansy stated proudly. She retold the story and soon everyone listening was cracking up.

"When Devon Jefferson, the guy who knocked the potion on her, was asked what happened he claimed that it was Devine intervention. That God was smiting the 'evil witch for being a bitch'. Uncle Sev chuckled and didn't even blink an eye. That's when Granger cussed him out and Uncle Sev gave her three detentions," Draco recounted.

"Damn, I wish I had been there," Blaise said wistfully.

"Don't we all," Seamus chortled.

"Looks like Granger is about to get some more 'Devine' intervention if she doesn't get over her sulking and get her bitchy butt her soon," Parvati said glancing at McGonagall as the woman strode towards her classroom, Hermione's disfigured appearence nowhere in sight.

-x-

I couldn't resist! I just couldn't resist slamming her, it's SO EASY! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writting it! ;)


	14. READ PLZ PLZ PLZ

_**READ!!!**_

**So, I have _completely_ run out of steam for the story. **

**I AM _NOT STOPPING_ I am just taking a sabatical (sp?) for a little while then I WILL be back. Send in ideas if you want PLZ PLZ. IT WILL HELP! TRMENDOUSLY!!!!**

**~Ley (HiDiNgFrOmYoU)**


	15. IT'S WEASEL BASHING DAY!

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**_READ READ READ READ READ THE THE THE THE THE FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

-A/N-

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRRY!!!! I was having the WORST writers block of like the entrirty of creation. I'm sorry for the delay; but this chap is about 2000 or so words and it had more Mpregs and charater bashing! (Ron included!!!) I hope you all can forgive the litte break I took!

-x-

As the first two weeks of classes passed on more 'Devine' retribution; as it was dubbed by the Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuff, and a fair few Gryffindors, struck down on Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown all in one day! It was hilarious.

A few days after Hermione's 'accident' Ron and Lavender were sitting in Charms class and Blaise and Draco _accidentally_ fired off the wrong spells. Those said spells collided in midair and just somehow found their way right into Lavender's face and Ron's bum.

Lavender had shrieked extremely loudly and high pitched as her flawless skin turned black as if she had fallen in a pile of soot and angry purple boils sprung up on her forehead and nose. She started crying but the soot colored coloring on her face was sticking.

Ron's case was _much_ funnier. He had jumped up with a mighty oath and everyone watched as he grew donkey ears, a donkey tail, and hooves instead of feet and hands.

"Hahaha Weasley really _is_ a jackass," Harry laughed loudly so the whole class started roaring with laughter.

"PROFESSOR!" Lavender squealed, "FIX THIS MESS!"

"Miss Brown –snickers- I am quite sorry but I don't know what spells that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy used accidentally so I cannot 'fix this'. You and Mr. Weasley will have to go to Madam Pomfery and see if she can sort you out. Off you go!"

"URGH!" With that Lavender started to storm out but not before a very intuitive Slytherin girl pulled out a magical camera and started taking pictures of the whole sceen. Lavbender screamed again and ran from the room. Ron hot on her heels cursing loudly.

"DETENTION!" the class heard Filch bellow, "NO RUNNING OR CURSING! A NIGHT FOR YOU BROWN AND THREE FOR YOU WEASLEY!"

This caused everyone to roar with laughter and cheers. The lesson ended right at that moment and the hallways flooded with students. So _unfortunately_ Ron and Lavender were seen running around with their 'injuries' by all of the Fifth years and Second years.

That had been three days ago and now it is Sunday morning and Harry was sitting around the fire with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Vincent in the Slytherin common room.

"Ugh," Harry quickly covered his mouth before dashing to the loo. He had cut off Pansy but instead of looking affronted she looked concerned. The boys ran after him and Pansy was left standing next to the door of the boys' loo looking worried.

"Harry? Are you alright mate?" Draco asked quietly. Blaise had reached Harry first and pulled the black haired boy back from hanging over the toilet. Blaise put a hand on Harry's forehead.

"He's not warm or anything," Blaise added.

"Vince, can you go get Uncle Sev," Draco asked rather nicer than he was accustomed to. Vincent noticed the change in Draco's demeanor and ran from the room.

"Drake?! What's going on?!" Pansy called from outside. Blaise snickered as Harry leaned heavily on him panting.

"Hush up Pans we don't know!"

"Harry are you alright? Tired?"

"Uh huh," Harry grumbled, "I f-feel like sh-shit."

"Here rinse your mouth," Draco said conjuring a goblet of water out of thin air with a flick of his wand. Harry took it in shaky hands and gulped some then swished and spit into the toilet. Just then Severus came barging into the loo.

"What is wrong with him, Blaise, Draco?" Severus knelt next to Harry and pulled his husband into his arms.

"He got sick sir, very badly and he is very tired. I think he might…be uhh…pregnant," Blaise stumbled over the words.

"Hn." Severus waved his wand over Harry's abdomen and it glowed blue for a moment then stopped.

"I'm pregnant?" Harry asked, almost confused and a tad bit fearful.

"Yes Harry," Severus said, "I should get you back to the rooms."

"M'k, Drake, Blaise, sorry we can't hang out now," Harry mumbled tiredly. Draco and Blaise both started laughing.

"Goddamn it Draco! Tell me what is going on!" Pansy yelled bursting into the bathroom.

"Mrs. Crabbe please escort yourself out. This is a _boys'_ bathroom," Severus said easily, helping Harry stand.

"Oh…err…sorry," Pansy mumbled turning around and beating it out of the room.

-x-

"I'm pregnant, that's…wow," Harry mumbled once safely in his and Severus's king sized bed back in their rooms.

"What everyone has to go through Harry," Severus said.

"You say it like it's a chore," Harry snapped, then became suddenly bashful and hung his head.

"I apologize. You and any child of ours are no chore to me," Severus said gently.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Harry said meekly. Severus merely put an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry was still trying to heal from his abuse. It was getting better but he was still careful of upsetting adults and if he did or said something bad to them he generally acted remorseful instantly afterward; unless it was someone he truly hated. His instincts to try and deter whoever he had angered or annoyed were still very fresh in his mind.

"You didn't yell but you had every right to, I was uncaringly rude and I should not have said anything," Severus said. He sighed, "maybe I should tell Dumbledore you're taking this semester off. Until the baby is born. You've bene in fights already and I don't want you hurt. Clarice would be thrilled to have you over. I could talk to Draco and Blaise about Blaise going as well so you wouldn't be alone and neither of you would be in danger here."

"You're sending me away?" Harry gasped.

"Because I got a threat letter today," Severus said softly. "I didn't want worry you about it but now…" Severus showed Harry a scroll. Harry opened it and read aloud:

_"Professor Snake and wench of husband,_

_You are done for here! You traitorous scum, you will be thrown out of here before we let you finish! Hugging up on bats and hanging with snakes! You'll rue the day you turned on us!!! You and you're little snake friends!_

_You wish you could trace this!"_

"They want me dead because of something I have no control over," Harry mumbled dismally.

"They are bastards and/or bitches and should go root in hell for the things they said about you. You made the best of a bad situation. You are strong and they can't understand how to see that they are wrong and you are doing what's right; but you would be safer with Clarisse and Nicolai. They will protect you like I…cannot here. You can come back once the baby is born and I will visit every weekend and take off if I need to. You and Blaise's safety is most important and you'll both be safer at Prince Hall," Severus said adamantly.

"I love you Sev, really I do," Harry said suddenly hugging onto his husband tightly. Severus was caught off guard for a moment before returning the embrace.

"And I love you," Severus whispered, "go to sleep and I'll talk with everyone."

"Don't forget that Pans is preggars to," Harry said, "and I can't sleep. I haven't slept well in weeks."

"You're two weeks pregnant. It's to be expected. Take this –hands Harry a small vial of silver liquid from the nightstand- its safe for pregnant people and it'll give you at least five hours of quality sleep," Severus said, "and I will also talk to Mrs. Crabbe. Rest." With that Severus laid a kiss on Harry's brow and left. Harry drank down the vial and was out before he could let the vial out of his fingers.

-x-

"Severus?"

Lucius had been sitting down to brunch with Charlie when Severus came through the floo.

"We need to speak Lucius, Charlie. I also need to speak with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy," Severus said then explained Harry's pregnancy and the threat note.

"Someone actually said that?!" Charlie asked, outraged.

"Wrote it yes," Severus said. "God I need a drink."

"Have one," Lucius said flicking his wand and making three glasses of vodka appear. The three men each took their beverage. "We should lodge a formal complaint with the board of governors. Did you find out where the letter came from?"

"No, there are anti-tracking spells on it as well as no finger prints or anything that could tell me who wrote it and Harry didn't recognize the handwriting either. I want to get Harry, Blaise, and Pansy to Prince Hall. It'll be the safest place for them. Clarisse will defend them like they were her own and Nicolai will protect her. They can take off until the babies are born and then return to school once it is safe for them to defend themselves."

"I agree," Charlie said, "we want them safe right?"

"Yes, but I want these people in strips for this!" Lucius said annoyed.

"Don't you think I do?" Severus snapped, "He is my mate Lucius!"

"I know Sev, clam down you're magic is wrecking havoc on my rooms," Lucius said calmly placing a hand on Severus's shoulder. The younger man's magic had been swirling around him knocking things on the floor and cracking the windows. Charlie flicked his wand and the room righted itself. Severus sat down in a nearby arm chair and downed another cup of vodka.

"You don't need to get drunk, Sev, calm down," Lucius said softly.

"I know, I know, just…it makes me want to tirade through the school," Severus said. "I want to protect him but he's hurt even when he's nt. The scars go deep. H-He…"

"He did what?" Charlie asked quiet. Due to Lucius he had gotten a closer bond with his previous teacher.

"He snapped at me because I said something…stupid and thoughtless. He had every right to snap at me but he was afraid as soon as the words left his mouth. He assumed he'd be hurt for speaking his mind. For calling me out for being an ass. His scars go so deep and I just want to ring that stupid muggle's neck!" Severus growled, "and Dumbledore's and everyone who has ever hurt him including myself."

"Sev, you know I wanted to take legal action against them. Just say when and I will. All of us will. Harry deserves to see them put away. To see Dumbledore put away." Lucius was trying to calm his friend down.

"I know, I want him to chose it though. To decide that they need punishment and he has to heal first before that can happen."

"I know you understand this better than I. With your situation, but Severus if you wait too long…" Lucius said.

"I know Luc," Severus said.

"Harry is strong, he can do this, he just needs help. But maybe you should wait until he is safe," Charlie said.

-x-

"Come in Severus," came the jolly voice of Dumbledore. Severus and Lucius walked into the room.

"Headmaster, we have come to withdraw three students from your school until their pregnancies end. A type of maternal leave if you will," Lucius said.

"I don't see how you can pull them out, this is a school not a gym membership Lucius," Dumbledore chuckled. "Which students. The nly ones I know of that you would be interested in are Mrs. Pansy Crabbe and Mr. Blaise Malfoy. I see no third."

"I discovered that Harry is two weeks pregnant this morning," Severus stated blandly.

"And you want to send them to where exactly?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is none of your concern. Blaise is my son's husband and therefore my ward until his seventeenth birthday. Harry is Severus's husband and therefore his ward and Pansy's husband's mother has given me express permission to look after Pansy as I see fit while she is away from them. We do have to notify you but we _are_ taking them away from school. It is too stressful for them and they will be better off away from a hormone filled, teasing, jeering, classmate filled school," Lucius said diplomatically.

Dumbledore cut his eyes at them.

"Well I demand to know where they are going! I need to know where to send the makeup work," Dumbledore said. Lucius actually laughed.

"Please," Lucius chuckled, "they will have the best tutors."

"So now that you have formal notification, Harry, Blaise, and Pansy will be departing tomorrow by floo," Severus sneered.

"I'm sorry Severus but they will not be using the school's floo network," Dumbledore said in a sugar sweet voice.

"Then we will escort them off the grounds, seeing how I have no classes tomorrow and Lucius only has one period in the afternoon, he and I will escort them off grounds and Charlie Weasley and I will take them home," Severus said. Dumbledore frowned as he realized he could not disagree to this.

With that Lucius and Severus took their leave with smirks on their faces.

-x-

Hey, I'm sorry about the double spacing between paragraphs. IDK why it's being stupid adn doing that. Sorry. R&R please!


	16. Everything has a price

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**_READ READ READ READ READ THE THE THE THE THE FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

-A/N-

**I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR HOW HORRIBLE I AM FOR WRITING THE FOLLOWING! Ginny lovers beware! THIS IS YOUR WARNING!!!**

-x-

"We're leaving?" Blaise asked. Severus and Lucius had brought everyone into Severus and Harry's rooms to tell them everything. Harry had woken up just moments ago.

"For your safety Blai," Draco replied.

"You can't get me out of here fast enough," Pansy said.

"Why do you want them to go away?" Vincent asked, confused. Harry took it on himself to explain the threat letter. All of the students in the room got a dark look on their faces.

"We can't run from them," Blaise snapped. "They're just trying to spook us and we're playing into their hands!"

"But we can't track the letter. We can't find who it is. It could be anyone in the school and we don't believe that some of the suspected –cough- Gryffindors –cough- wouldn't go through with it," Lucius said.

"Blai, I know you don't want t give in to them but…what if something happened? Babe, you and the baby, you'd get hurt and then I'd go to jail for killing someone," Draco said softly holding onto Blaise. The two really were a match made in heaven. Many were starting to wonder if Mrs. Zanabi and Malfoy Sr. had swung their weight around a bit to get such a harmonious marriage.

Just then a banging was heard and Severus went to the door. It was Parvati and Padma.

"Harry –pant- Draco… -pant- everyone! Come…hurry! It's awful!" Padma panted. The twins had obviously run here.

"What is it Padma, Parvati?" Pansy asked, taking charge where the adults had seemingly frozen in confusion.

"Horrible, someone was pushed over rafters!" Parvati cried, tears were running down her delicate face like rapids. It was then that everyone unfroze and they all ran out of the room and up the great hall where a small group of crying people stood in a semi circle.

"Out of the way!" Severus snapped, using his teacher voice. His _scary_ teacher voice. Everyone moved away slightly and a horrible visage met them.

"This is…" Harry started, the words choked him. It was Ginny. She was curled into herself and obviously unconscious but still in pain. Black paint was smeared on her back; it read 'This is what traitors get!' Severus started healing her instantly with a spell. Then he started trying to revive her. It didn't work. Ginny Nott (seeing how she had been married to Theo a week or so ago) was unresponsive.

"Severus, let me help," Madame Pomfery said running up.

"She's unresponsive," Severus said, "How long was she here?" Severus asked one of the bystanders.

"Sir, she just landed there not but five minutes ago. We didn't know what to do!" cried a small second year Slytherin girl.

"Did anyone see anything?" Lucius asked.

"I saw someone push her, Professor but I couldn't see who it was," said a young Hufflepuff boy.

"I'm moving her to the hospital wing," Madam Pomfery said levitating Ginny's body. Severus stood back.

"Someone go get McGonagall," Charlie said sternly. A Fifth year Gryffindor boy tore off up the stairs.

"This is horrible," Pansy whimpered.

"Who did this?" Vincent asked. Just then Theo came running up.

"Gin? Someone said she was hurt," Theo said panting.

"Theodore you should go with them to the Hospital wing. Ginny was pushed over the rafter, we don't know who yet but you need to go with her," Severus said in an almost soothing voice.

Theo's face was ashen as Vincent helped him walk up the stairs and hurry after Madam Pomfery.

"Everyone clear out. If you saw something than stay here and let me get your account. Charlie will you take Draco, Blaise, Harry, Pansy, Padma, and Parvati to Severus's rooms. Severus could you-" Lucius started.

"I'll get the headmaster," Severus said in thick voice.

-x-

"How could someone do that to Ginny? What did she do?" Harry asked dismally.

"She was pregnant Harry," Parvati said quietly. "She told me this morning, she was so excited. Said that all she wanted now was a happy life with her caring husband and their child. She was so happy. I can't believe this. What if…?"

"She is _not_ gonna die," Pansy said stubbornly, "Gryffindors are stubborn that way. She _won't _die."

"But she'll be crushed," Padma said sadly yet logically, "no baby can survive that fall. If the fetus does survive it won't live very long."

"Unfortunately she's right," Charlie sighed bringing over a bottle of fire whiskey and glasses. "All pregnant people raise your hands." They laughed quietly and the non-pregnant people drank a shot to Ginny's health.

"Lord let her be ok," Charlie said. It was then that everyone noticed how shook up Charlie really was. They hadn't given to the fact that that was his baby sister; his little sister that was lying crumpled at the bottom of the stairs; his sister that could die. Harry pulled Charlie into a hug that was returned. They all sat in silence waiting for news.

-x-

Lucius and Severus returned a few hours later to find everyone staring off into space or in a light doze. It was late at night by that point.

"How is she?" Harry asked quietly; he hadn't even seen Severus come in but he somehow knew his mate was there.

"Unconscious, but alive," Severus said.

"What about her…" Padma couldn't finish.

"She miscarried. And we are leaving tonight, gather your things. All of us are going to Prince Hall. Yes even you two Padma and Parvati. It isn't safe here and some students are being taken home in the morning. We are leaving tonight by Madam Rosmerta's floo. Get ready and meet back here in twenty minutes," Severus said.

"What about me?" Charlie asked thickly, it was clear he was trying not to cry.

"You can stay or go, I talked with Clarisse over the floo and she just wants us to get there soon so she can stop worrying; in her words," Severus said ,"it's really up to you and Lucius."

"I want you safe but if you want to stay here…it is your choice," Lucius said.

"I'm staying here, maybe I can help somehow. I'll leave if something terrible happens," Charlie said with a grin.

"We're _all_ going, even me?" Draco asked.

"You think I'd let you stay here, after that?" Lucius asked, bemused.

"You think _I'd_ let you stay here after that?" Blaise said cuffing Draco lightly in the head. Draco grinned and helped Blaise up. The Italian was slowly starting to show and at a month and a half pregnant had a nice small baby bump. The two left to get packed and took a pouting Pansy with them.

"I'll take you tow to get packed. Having me with you is like having a Professor," Charlie said as he and the twins left.

"I need to clear the way for us to leave. I'll be back when we can leave," Lucius said, also leaving. That left only Severus and Harry sitting in their den.

"We're running away," Harry said distastefully.

"We're playing the defensive," Severus said.

"This isn't chess Sev. It's our potentially our lives, not some yelling chess pieces," Harry mumbled.

"I know, but that's why you're going away from here. Once you've had the baby then you can come back and take your NEWTs and it'll already be the end of the year and these crazed idiots will no longer be a threat," Severus said.

"You know, if you had told me last year that all of this was going to happen I would have committed you too St. Mungos," Harry said.

"Unfortunately, I know," Severus sighed, "go get packed. We need to leave before anything _else_ happens."

"But Ginny is alright, right?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"She's unconscious…so we do not know how deep the damage goes but she is alive. And we expect her to wake within the next three or four days. I'll send word as soon as she wakes up," Severus said. Harry stood up and kissed Severus on the cheek before padding off to their room to pack.

-x-

Review or the girl dies! -Insert evil laughter- Jk but please review.


	17. INTERUPTER Peniqudeplata's story

_peniqudeplata_-san's story-

(A/n this is not exactly what she wanted but I'm no good at role playing so I'm writing my first real try at a kink story! Bottom!Lucius Top!Charlie because she was so interested in my Lucius/Charlie pairing.)

-x- Start –x-

Lucius Malfoy was a proud man. He prided himself on many things. First, he prided himself in his social standing and his self esteem. The Malfoy patriarch had an ego the size the great wall of China and he knew it well, and so did those below him. Second, he was ever proud of his son Draco. And third, he was ever so prided in his new husband (for he was recently widowed due to his late wife's death eater activities, he was a spy and actually never loved the woman), Charlie. Charlie Malfoy née Weasley. A sudden turn of events lead to the two joining as lovers then after a rather heated and fiery four months 'courting' Lucius popped the question and they were now celebrating their two month anniversary.

Speaking of their anniversary, Lucius vaguely wondered where his dashing young husband was. Charlie had disappeared at lunch, though Lucius knew that because of the wards on the Malfoy estate that Charlie hadn't left. It was nearing 9:00pm and Lucius hadn't seen hide nor hair of his husband since 12:30pm.

"Probably went for a look around the manor," Lucius murmured to himself, standing up from his desk and snuffing out the fire in the marble fireplace with magic and blowing out his oil lamp the old fashion way, "six months of being around here and he still can't find his way from the attic to the dining hall."

Lucius walked up to his and Charlie's rooms. He entered the large bed chamber and instantly knew something was amiss, well it was hard not to. The room was pitch black and his wand had been summoned from his sleeve holster as soon as he had walked into the room.

"Charlie? What are you doing," Lucius demanded.

"Playing with my Husband," Charlie's voice returned, it had a spell on it so it couldn't be found from one single direction.

"Charlie…what?" Lucius murmured but his body was then thrown forward, "CHARLIE!"

"Yes Luci?" Charlie purred, flicking the lights on with his wand. If Lucius wasn't a Malfoy; he would have gasped, but as we know he is a Malfoy and settled from being slightly in awe. Their bedroom walls and floors and ceiling were all mirrors, Lucius was kneeling on the large king sized bed that had gone from a king sized four-poster bed with black hangings and canopy to a stark white bed with metal head board and footboard. Charlie flicked his husband's wand and Lucius was transported to the bed. Charlie climbed up next to his slightly dizzy husband and flicked the blonde's wand once more. Leather straps tied Lucius to the headboard so his chest and face were pressed into the mattress.

"What the bloody fucking hell are you doing?" Lucius groaned. Then yelped in a certainly un-Malfoyish way as Charlie vanished his clothes.

"I told you I was playing. You're not letting me have fun tonight are you?" Charlie purred uncharacteristically.

"I know you like kinks Charlie but this is a little much," Lucius muttered into the mattress. Charlie removed his own clothes and then ground his hips into Lucius's ass. Lucius's eyes widened when he realized exactly what his lover had planned for him. "I. Don't. Bottom."

"You do tonight Luci, it's _my_ turn," Charlie growled possessively. He stuck his hand under Lucius's hips and found that his elder lover was painfully hard, "and you're hard off it. That or the mirrors or the ties."

"I can't see the mirrors," Lucius pointed out in a fake calm. Charlie chuckled as he slipped a cock ring on Lucius's erection and pumped it. Lucius groaned loudly in protest at this. The red head then flipped Lucius over onto his back so the blonde could now see everything that was happening to his own body in the large mirrors above the bed.

"Now ya can," Charlie pointed out reaching over to the other side of the bed. He grabbed a bottle and showed it to Lucius.

"Now that's not fair," Lucius breathed trying to reach up and kiss his husband. Charlie brought their lips together and took dominance of the kiss. As their tongues battled Charlie's hands busied themselves with pouring warming lube onto his fingers and his own hard erection.

Lucius gasped deeply into the kiss as Charlie stuck the first lubed finger into the blonde.

"HAH! How…do you enjoy…AAAAHH…this so much?" Lucius asked breathily.

"Trust me Luci, it gets worlds better," Charlie chuckled. Charlie continued to stretch the blonde until he was sure that the elder could handle it. He lubed himself and kissed Lucius deeply as he entered the blonde for the first time. You see Lucius has never bottomed for anyone…until now. Lucius tensed as Charlie started to push in; admit it or not he was scared. "Shhh Lucius, shhh. Would I hurt you?"

"C-Can't help it," Lucius muttered into Charlie's lips.

"I know babe, just relax," Charlie cooed. Charlie pushed in once he felt Lucius ease up more. After a few moments of Lucius getting used to the feeling he bucked his hips at Charlie who chuckled and pulled out then thrust back in; smashing into Lucius's prostate. The blonde saw white and he moaned loudly.

Charlie rocked his hips in and out of Lucius over and over, but he didn't touch Lucius and the cock ring was still in place so when the red head came ten minutes later Lucius was keening and moaning in pleasure-overload. Charlie rolled out off Lucius and lounged next to his elder lover/husband.

"Please, Charlie, please I'm so close let me please," Lucius _begged_, Lucius Malfoy was _begging_. Charlie smirked and twisted the cock ring teasingly before pulling it off. The red head fisted Lucius's erection and pumped it twice and that was all the blonde needed to come all over Charlie's hand and his own abdominals. It took a minuet or so before Lucius came down from the intense orgasm, when he did he glared halfheartedly at his lover.

"Did you enjoy our anniversary?" Charlie asked as he gently untied Lucius from the headboard and pulled the exhausted blonde into a spooning position.

"Immensely," Lucius drawled lazily. Charlie chuckled. "I love you."

"And I love you," Charlie replied softly. He covered them with the blanket and both were out in moments.

-x-END-x-

So…the long awaited story for _peniqudeplata_-san! I am SOOOOO sorry it took so long! Until now I couldn't get the muse for it. I know you wanted a role play but I-I-I –blushes bright pink- I'm only a teen…and some things I just can't write…I blush to much and then I can't think straight and….

Well I started babbling. So I hope you enjoyed it!!! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R.

I like reviews…they make summer holidays so much less boring! ;)


	18. READ IT THIS IS IMPORTANT!

**V. V. V. IMPORTANT!!!!!  
**

**So...err...I ain't Ley..._I'm her friend _Robbie. She had to go to Church Camp early...really early actually; so she let me onto her accont to tell you guys why you won't be gettin' any updates.**

**She won't be back for 2 WEEKS and so there won't be ANY updates until she gets back!!! She told me to ask you all to be patient and that she's sorry she doesn't have an update before she left.**

**If you wanna drop her a review to tell her what you think she should write about then I'll mail it to her but otherwise you'll have to wait for her to get back and update.**

**!Robbie!**


	19. Actually a new CHAPTER

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**_READ READ READ READ READ THE THE THE THE THE FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

-A/N-

**I am back! YAYAY! Church camp is evil...well not evil but it's hot, I got dehydrated just about _every_ day. I was sooooooooo bored all we did was pray, swim, and sail. So bored!!! So I am back with avengance and I sincerely hope you all enjoy this chapter. Robbie told me that noone but BSolomon angiewolf were the only ones to review on his notice. Well since I have no one else that I could dedicate this comeback chapter to it's dedicated to them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please read, enjoy, and then please review!**

-x-

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy walked down the corridor to the Slytherin dorms but out of the shadows stepped Hermione.

"What do you want Granger?" Pansy quipped.

"I'm making my rounds as _Head girl_, and you three are out of bounds," Hermione sneered.

"We're prefects, and we're escorting Blaise back to his and my rooms," Draco snapped, "he was talking with Professor Snape. Go ask him if you don't believe me."

"You know what Malfoy I think you're acting a bit fishy," Hermione said.

"Well I think you _smell_ a bit fishy. Close your mouth and your legs and leave us alone," Pansy returned. She pushed past the affronted Gryffindor girl.

"You watch yourself snakes, or you'll end up just like the Nott girl," Hermione said, all emotion for Ginny completely gone from her voice. She turned on her heal and left before anyone could retaliate.

"Bitch, she did that to Ginny!" Pansy snarled.

"But we can't prove it," Draco sighed.

"We will, but let's get our stuff. I don't wanna be anywhere near here," Blaise said.

-x-

About thirty minutes later the group stood in the Three Broomsticks pub waiting for Madam Rosmerta to find her floo powder. Their things were packed and shrunken in their pockets and they were ready to leave. Severus and Charlie would be going with them to get them settled then they would return to the school through the pub in an hour or so.

"Can I get you anything before you go?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"No. Thank you," Lucius said, he tipped the witch five galleons, "for your hospitality. But they'll be going now."

"Thank you Lord Malfoy, and I hope you all safe travel," Rosmerta said then left to tend to the bar. Severus lit a fire in the fireplace and threw in a pinch of floo powder.

"Repeat after me, Prince Hall; Clarisse's study," Severus explained. With that Draco and Blaise stepped in the seven foot tall, brick fireplace and repeated the address. The couple disappeared and Harry stepped into the fireplace with Pansy; so forth and so on until the only ones left were Lucius and Charlie.

"I'll be back soon Luc," Charlie promised.

"I'm not sure I do not want you staying with them," Lucius said softly. Charlie hugged his husband comfortingly, they shared a small yet tender kiss and then Charlie disappeared through the floo.

-x-

-meanwhile-

"Oh Ginny," Molly Weasley cooed to her unconscious daughter as tears streaked down the matriarch's face. Theo had had Vincent call Arthur and Molly and they had come over as quickly as they could.

"Are you alright, Theodore?" Arthur asked gently. He was quaking inside but he knew that the sixteen year old needed a comforting presence at the moment.

"No," Theo babbled in sorrow, "No, sir, I'm not. Gin…Gin…she…Madam Pomfery and Professor Snape said she-she might be…addled when she wakes up. If-If she does –starts crying-. God, I know we didn't know each other so well yet but…I-I'm scared. And angry, and sad, and every goddamned bad emotion there is. She just found out she was pregnant this morning! She miscarried and…and, even if she is fine she'll be so sad, sir! All she wanted was to make a good family for our kid. What can I do for her? What _should_ I do?"

"I know…I know this is so hard. She's my little girl. My baby. And she's your wife. We need to pray, pray and hope and stay with her. All we can do now is support her while she recovers and hope to god that she is ok and that whoever did this to her burns in hell. And she _will_ wake up, Theo, she has to," Arthur said softly yet firmly.

"How is she?" asked a voice from the doorway. It was the ghost of Luna Lovegood. Poor Luna had died in an attack on Hogsmead(SP?) the past year when Voldemort was alive. She had returned to the castle as a ghost and joined the large ghostly population of the castle. Her wide eyes looked over Ginny's motionless body sadly.

"Not so good, Luna, honey," Molly sniffed.

"I hope they catch whoever did this," Luna murmured, "Poor Gin. She always wanted a big family, like hers. She deserves so much more than this. She can't die like this. She won't."

"Thank you Luna," Arthur said.

"I just hope you all are ok, and…when Gin wakes up…please tell me," Luna said. They were warmed when Luna said 'when' not 'if' like everyone else seemed to be telling them.

"We will Luna," Theo said quietly. With that Luna floated up through the ceiling like a sad angel.

About ten minutes later Madam Pomfery came in and dimmed the lights. "If you all want to sleep just pick a bed and go right ahead," she said comfortingly. Madam Pomfery walked from the far end of the hospital wing that Ginny was in to the other end where the other three patients were laying.

-x-

"How could this happen Albus?!" Minerva demanded, "the culprit MUST be caught!"

"Minerva," Albus said in a mock calm, "I'm sure it was merely an accident."

"Accident my arse Albus!" Minerva snapped, "You must be joking! She came to me only yesterday with a note that someone owled to her. Look at it! It's a treat note! Threatening her life! This must be dealt with or _I_ will call the Minister."

Dumbledore glared at Minerva in his mind; she was being troublesome and if the Ministry got involved in this then he'd _have_ to punish the _hero_ that had tried to get rid of her. Ginerva Nott was a traitor to the right side of things! She _needed_ to be dealt with.

"Then I'll let you deal with the investigation Minerva," Albus placated, "You're the deputy head and _I_ have to deal with all of the concerned parents now. Please."

"Very well then," Minerva said while bowing herself out and then leaving.

'This is getting annoying. I need to deal with all of these nuisances; and _soon!'_ Dumbledore mused angrily as he poured himself a vodka tumbler.

-x-

"Harry!" Harry staggered as he was embraced by Clarisse Durr. She started fawning over him as soon as he was free of the floo. "I was ever so worried when Sevy floo called me! You all must stay here! Sevy and my grandpa put wards all around Prince Hall; just like the castle, and you'll be safe from everyone here! Even the ministry doesn't know how to get in!"

Everyone looked around the magnificent study. All of the walls were covered in bookshelves made of light colored hardwood. The windows weren't covered by book cases but by light green silk and the carpets were also a pale green. Silver and gold were the colors for everything else. There were multiple arm chairs and three couches in a semi circle along with two coffee tables made of the same light colored hardwood. The fireplace itself was a nine foot tall, work of white marble art with a family portrait of three year old Mortimer sitting between his mother and father while Severus stood behind him; the picture was three years old. They hadn't gotten a newer family portrait and Clarisse now wanted

"Clarisse," Harry gasped, "I…breathe…air!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Clarisse flushed and Nicolai set Harry on his feet after Clarisse let him go. Nicolai nodded to everyone and she curtseyed to everyone else, "Welcome to Prince Hall everyone; I am Clarisse Durr, this is my husband Nicolai. Our son Mortimer is asleep. You may meet him in the morning. We are all very happy you are now here and safe!"

"Ves, velcome," Nicolai said in his thick German accent. (A/n I'm not good at accents and I _apologize_ for the AN in the middle of the chapter)

"Thank you for having us Mr. Durr, Mrs. Durr," Draco said cordially as he helped Blaise clear of the floo.

"Please, it's Clarisse or Clair," Clarisse said, "and we are most happy to have you. Please come sit down. We can talk

while we wait for everyone else. The house elves have made up rooms for all of you already."

"Ves, come and sit vith us. And I am Nick, Nicolai," Nicolai said. Everyone that was there; Draco, Blaise, Harry, Pansy, Parvati, and Padma, sat down in the chairs and on the couches that the couple were gesturing to.

"We really can't thank you enough for letting us come, otherwise…we don't know if we would've been safe at school," Parvati said.

"And that's why you're here," Severus said coming out of the floo. Clarisse hugged her big brother then Severus sat down next to his husband; obscurely holding onto Harry's hand comfortingly.

Charlie soon followed Severus out of the fire place and the group fell into a talk of introductions.

-x-

I hope you liked it and I KNOW it isn't exactly long but I REVEALED so much stuff. I mean seriously. Did you all like it? PLEASE, I've been away for close to two weeks. Tell me if I'm still in the right groove.


	20. How Voldy went moldy plus a Lemon

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**_READ READ READ READ READ THE THE THE THE THE FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

-A/N-

**This chapter shows how Harry defeated Voldemort, introduces Nicolai a bit more, and then has a BIG lemon between Draco and Blaise. Please please please Read adn Review.**

-x-

After a few minutes of settling in Severus had to leave and now it was about three hours later.

Harry was lying in his new bed at Prince hall. The rooms that Clarisse had had prepared for him were lavish and extravagant.

The large rooms contained a build just like the master bedroom he and Severus shared at Prince Castle. The color scheme was very different though and there was only one, slightly smaller bathroom.

The floors were white marble, the walls were also white marble but had royal blue satin coverings on them. The large bay window was easily seven feet wide and four feet tall with a window seat that stretched the length of it. The window has silver black out curtains on it and silver pillows on the seat. The large ash wood four poster bed that harry is currently in has royal blue coverings and the whole room is like it was made for a prince. Well technically it was made for a _Prince_.

But even the lavish room and protection of the hall couldn't keep the nightmares away from Harry.

He tossed and turned and he reeled in his nightmare:

Harry was facing off against Voldemort.

He was in the ministry's atrium after being lured here under the false assumptions that Sirius was there; being tortured.

Dumbledore came running in and then…the whole world went dark and pain burned in him; making him scream and writhe on the floor while Voldemort yelled and taunted for Dumbledore to kill Harry.

Harry however wasn't going to give in…even if it killed him.

Somehow in the absolute torment and waves of agony Harry was coherent enough to pull his wand

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT CHILD?!' Voldemort demanded. Harry brought his wand to his neck and made a slicing motion across his neck swiftly; muttering the cutting curse as he did so.

"HARRY NO!" someone shouted. Voldemort pulled up every horrible memory of Harry's life as he tried desperately to make Harry die instead f himself. To losen the teen's resolve; but Harry withstood the influx of horror.

Voldemort howled in agony as his soul was ripped from Harry's body and sent straight to hell. Harry slowly started dying…thank god…for potion masters showing up…just when you…needed them.

"Ah," Harry asked shooting into a sitting position. He grabbed his neck and felt the scar there. Severus had saved his life on impulse. The medical training in the man had brought him to save him with help from Sirius. Harry had those two to thank for his life even though he had been ready to die at fifteen. Trembling Harry sat there tracing the bone white scar that went across his jugular vein and trachea and ended just before his carotid artery.

"Harry?" asked a gruff voice from the door. Harry jumped as he saw a large outline and heard the voice of Nicolai. "Are you vell? I 'eard you from ze corridor. You vere vimpering." The German wizard came into the room but not in the proximity of the bed; he was wary of causing Harry distress. Nicolai flicked his wand at the bedside lamp and it shone brightly. Harry blinked at the sudden light.

"I'm…" Harry said, getting ready to lie through his teeth, but he thought different of it, "not. At all Mr. Nicolai."

"It is Nick," Nicolai said kindly, "I am technically your brozzer. Tell me. Vath troubles you. Ozzer zan ze obvious."

"I just had a nightmare," Harry said, "of the last battle." That was what everyone was calling it. The last big battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter; obviously the latter had won.

"It is understandable," Nicolai murmured, "Do you vish for a potion. Severus left some sleeping potions for you. He seemed to zink zat you voould need zem."

"No," Harry returned politely, "Why were you up? It has to be the middle for the night."

"It is about midnight. I have chronic insomnia. I do not sleep often and ven I do it is not for long, I vas on my vay to ze library" Nicolai explained. Harry took a better look at the man and saw deep black-ish purple bags under his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should have some of the potion," Harry said concern lacing his voice.

"No vorries. Clair keeps me rested most of ze time," Nicolai assured, "and I am used t it. You 'oever, are voung and pregnant, you should sleep more."

"I don't really _want_ to go to sleep after that," Harry admitted.

"Do you want a dreamless sleep potion? Severus left zem for you," Nicolai asked flicking his wand and conjuring one.

"Thanks," Harry sighed, he uncorked the vial and took half the vial. His vision started to go black so Nicolai grabbed the vial before it overturned onto the bed. Before either could say another word Harry was out like a candle in a hurricane.

"Sleep vell Harry. Lord knows ve all have enough to vorry over," Nicolai said before leaving Harry to rest.

-x-

**-x- Lemon now, k? ;) –x-**

"Hah," Draco moaned, he opened his eyes and looked over to his sleeping husband. Blaise was obviously having a _very_ wet dream. The pregnant boy was tossing and turning while whimpering in ecstasy. The dark haired teen was basically oozing arousal and heat. His hands were grouping wildly for Draco even though he was asleep.

"Blaise," Draco purred, he rolled over so he was spooning his husband. Draco started caressing Blaise's ass and his nipples after sticking his hands into Blaise's night clothes. Blaise moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Draco?" Blaise asked his voice strangled with sleep. His moaned again as Draco pinched his nipples harshly. Blaise woke up completely and pressed his body flush with Draco's.

"Yes love?"

"Dreams really do happen? Huh?" Blaise panted as Draco divested both of them of all of their clothing. Draco chuckled as started sucking on Blaise's right nipple. Blaise groaned and he quickly retaliated by fisting Draco's rock hard, huge cock.

"Hah, no fair, I su-UGH-ck your hard little ni-AH-pples and you gra-AH-b my co-OH-ck," Draco said, keening at times when Blaise teased his slit with his thumb.

"All's fair in love, Drake," Blaise reminded his husband pumping both of his hands faster and faster. Even using both hands Draco's girth was still not all the way covered by his hands. Pre cum dribbled down Draco's cock and the blonde was rendered almost motionless in a state of pure bliss as his sexy, pregnant, Italian husband jerked him off. Draco growled in pleasure as Blaise brought him to a climax.

"Blaise," Draco growled huskily after he came out of his afterglow. Blaise was lying next to him; smiling like the cat who just got the canary and the gold fish. But he was already glistening with sweat, his long cock was engorged and rock hard. His nipples stood out like studs on his flat and muscular chest. Even at a month and half pregnant Blaise was still breathtakingly beautiful and sexy. His chin length black hair was mussed up in a sexy way. His dark eyes were clouded with lust. "Baby…now it's _your_ turn."

Blaise gasped as Draco started rubbing his once again hard cock against Blaise's.

"Please Draco, fuck me, _now_, please!" Blaise almost begged. Now Draco just _couldn't_ deny his husband after that. He pushed Blaise's leg apart and grabbed his wand from the bedside table and whispered a lubing spell on his own cock and then on Blaise's opening.

"Strech yourself," Draco said sternly. Blaise moaned as he fingered his entrance then pushed his index finger in. Draco leaned over him and kissed up and down Blaise's neck then connected their lips just as Blaise added a second finger and started thrusting them in and out while scissoring them. "Find it Blai." Blaise whimpered as Draco bit down on the side of his neck harshly. Blaise added a third finger and twisted them around until his mewled out in pleasure. He had found his prostate. "Good job baby."

"Fuck, just fuck me Draco, or I'm gonna cum just from this," Blaise said, "stick you're dick in me already, please Drake, please."

"All you had to do was ask," Draco said. He pulled Blaise's fingers out and replaced it with his erection. He trust in quickly and Blaise moaned in slight pain and mounting pleasure. "You know you get me all hot and bothered when you talk like that."

"Then move your cock in and out of my ass," Blaise mewled sexily. Draco groaned as his words washed over him. Draco thrust in and out of Blaise at a fast pace while pumping Blaise's erection. After a good five or seven minutes Blaise cried out in orgasm and as his walls clenched around Draco's cock the blonde came inside Blaise.

Draco held himself up as he pulled out of Blaise then lay next to the Italian. He pulled Blaise into his arms and they snuggled together in the after glow.

"I love you," Blaise murmured as he fell closer to sleep.

"And I love you," Draco returned. Soon after that they were both asleep.

**-x- End of Lemon –x-**

-x-

Well my insomnia is good for something. writing lemons! Hope you liked the Draco/Blaise action AND my explination of how Harry made Voldy go moldy.


	21. Attack on the Hufflepuffs

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**_READ READ READ READ READ THE THE THE THE THE FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

-A/N-

**So I couldn't sleep, again, big surprise. This chapter has another attack in it, BUT Ginny wakes up and it has some fluffy stuff with her and Theo. **

**PS: Did anyone else see HP6 last night...I did...and I was shocked by how the movie differed from the book. It was weird, but COOL! Reviews MAKE ME WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS!!!!! :)**

-x-

It was a few days after the group made their escape to Prince Hall. It's early in the morning and Theo is sitting by Ginny's beside, completely phased out holding a crucifix and praying for his now beloved wife to wake soon and wake safe and healthy.

"Ugh," came a little moan. Theo jumped so badly that he fell off his chair. He looked up and saw Ginny rubbing her face and blinking around trying to see someone. There was a bed sticking spell on her so she wouldn't move and hurt herself.

"Gin? Are you awake? It's Theo," The said quietly and comfortingly, he stood up into her line of vision, he stroked her hair behind her ear.

"Theo? Oh god, what happened? I mean I know –cough- that I was pushed over the rafter but what about our baby?" Ginny asked, her eyes frantic.

"Gin, flower," Theo said soothingly, "I'm so sorry Gin, the baby didn't make it. I'm so sorry flower. But, I'm so glad you're ok. We all thought you wouldn't wake up. You're mum and dad are right over there on some beds. They came, Fred and George came here last night and are staying in separate chambers just down the hall with their husbands. Gin we were all so worried we even got Percy and Rabastan here. Everyone was soooo worried for you. It'll be ok Gin. Don't try and move, flower. They put a bed sticking spell on you so you don't get hurt."

"I-I…We lost the baby," Ginny mumbled, tears pricked at her eyes. Theo wiped them away. "I-I'm ok Theo. Don't look at me like that." Ginny was slowly crumbling inside but she was going to be strong for Theo. It was the only way she could get over this.

"God Gin you're amazing," Theo cooed to her. She gave him a half smile. "Do you want me to wake them or…"

"Let them rest. I just want you to hug me," Ginny said. Theo smiled and lay down next to her and wrapped an arm across her, she sighed and let her head fall to the side and rested against Theo's strong shoulder.

"Gin, you really are the strongest woman I've ever met," Theo stated.

"I…It hurts. Losing our baby –tears come again-, but I know that our baby is safe in paradise with God and that we can work to have a family," Ginny said, "Did-Did they catch the girl who pushed me?"

"It was a girl?" Theo asked completely bemused; after all he had only been at the scene of the attack when he ran up after most.

"I'll take that as a no," Ginny scoffed dejectedly, then started telling all she knew, "Yeah. I remember that it was a girl who was about my age maybe a bit older and she had brown hair, I don't remember what she sounded like, or what she looked like. That's all I remember though…damn it! I wish-wish I could…remember more! I want the person who killed out baby in jail! Forever and never let out of that hell hole1"

"I know Gin, but you remembering that will help a bunch," Theo soothed. Ginny started crying silently and Theo just held her tightly; the couple mourning the loss of their first child in silence.

-x-

"That's horrible what happened to Ginny," Hannah Macmillan née Abbott expressed sadly, "I'm glad she's awake." It's now later in the morning of the day Ginny woke up at. She Justin, Seamus, Dean, and Ernie were sitting outside by the lake discussing everything that had happened.

"Yeah, any word on who did it to her Seamus, Dean?" Justin asked.

"We have _whole_ bunch of ideas, but we don't have real suspect. All we know is that it was a girl, with brown hair, that's around our age," Dean muttered distastefully, "I wish we knew who was behind it."

"Me to," Hannah and Ernie sighed at the same time. Hannah stood up awkwardly with both Justin and Ernie helping her. She's two months pregnant. Ernie, Justin, and Hannah bid Seamus and Dean good buy and went into the castle.

"This is fucked up, ain't it mate," Seamus stated. The two sat there for a few more minutes, talking of how unfair everything was then they stood up because Dean's stomach growled loudly.

"Guess it's dinner time," Dean laughed. They walked towards the castle and then saw something horrible.

"HANNAH! JUSTIN! ERNIE!" Seamus yelled. He and Dean ran to the three Hufflepuffs. Hannah was moaning and holding her stomach her nose was bleeding, Justin was out cold with deep cuts seeping out blood, and Ernie was locked in a full body curse his right arm was bent at a strange angle and he has a large bruise forming undernethe his left eye.

"HEY! HELP!" Dean called out. Some nearby Ravenclaw fifth years came running over.

"Oh Lord," One of the girls gasped.

"Go get madam Pomfery and any other teachers you can find!" Seamus ordered. The three girls there pelted off towards the castle; whoever said smart girls can't run are dimwits.

"What can we do?" asked one of the four boys left.

"help us get them inside of course," Dean said. Seamus and Dean went to Justin first and tried to stp him from bleeding.

"Any of you know a 'ealing spell? Something t' make him stop bleeding?" Seamus asked frantically.

"No, and even if we did if we id it wrong…" a different boy breathed. He went over to Justin while his friends tended to getting Hannah and Ernie up. Hannah was conscious but she was dazed, the biggest and strongest of the boys helped her walk while the other two carried Ernie; careful of his arm. That left Dean, Seamus, and the last Ravenclaw boy to carefully carry Justin.

They had just gotten the three up to the front steps when Minerva, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfery, Professor Sprout, Lucius, and Charlie came running out.

"What happened?!" Professor Sprout demanded as she and madam Hooch took Hannah from the large Ravenclaw boy.

"I…We were attacked," Hannah said dizzily, "Ernie and Justin…tried-tried to protect…me and the baby. It was…was…"

"Who honey, who was it?" Professor Sprout coached, the entire party were hurriedly moving up to the stairs to the hospital wing. Lucius and Charlie were now carrying Justin, Dean and Seamus were helping carry Ernie. Madam Pomfery was healing the thick cuts on Justin's torso and arms while she walked. Minerva was taking the full body bind curse off of Ernie.

"Some Gryffindors. They-They were wearing bone white masks…like death eater masks but they…covered their whole faces…they _absolutely_ were Gryffindors. I say their robes and the red neck ties. I-I recognized one of the voices…but I don't know who, it was a girl. If-If I heard it again I'd probably remember," Hannah said, she was regaining her head, "Is-is my baby ok?"

Minerva paled when she heard it was Gryffindors; but it made her all the more angry that someone from her own house would do this.

"We'll see right now dearie," Madam Hooch said setting Hannah down on one of the hospital beds. It turned out that Ernie was also knocked out but with a quick spell or tow he was awake and his arm was mended. He quickly came to Hannah and wrapped her in a protective hug.

"Justin is alright," Madam Pomfery told the teachers and other students.

"Ok, who _saw_ the attack?" Charlie asked.

"Just me I suppose, and Hannah. Justin ain't in any shape to talk, is he?" Ernie asked worriedly, "I saw a group of four Gryffindors, I know because of the robes. I recognized one of the girls' voices, but I can't remember the bloody anme! The others were disguising their voices. They were all wearing bone white masks that covered all of their faces. For half a second I actually thought they were death eaters. Then they pulled their wands so fast I could do damn thing!"

"No, he needs to sleep," the medic witch said firmly, she came over to Hannah and tapped Hannah's nose with her wand to stop it from bleeding.

"We found them first and called the Ravenclaws over for help," Seamus said.

"Yeah, we were walking back in from studying outside and we heard them hollering," said the large boy that had carried Hannah, "I'm Deon Crowder."

"We came over to see what was wrong and those three were just lying there, these two were calling for help and trying to see what they could do," said the one what had helped carry Justin, "I'm Travis, Travis Mann."

"I'm Alex Mense," the other said adjusting his glasses.

"And I'm Chris Toller," the last said, "The girls. They came and got you right?"

"Yes, they did," Lucius said, "Come with me and Minerva and Charlie. We need to take your statements. Rollanda, can you get the headmaster." Lucius, Charlie, and Minerva left the hospital wing with Seamus, Dean, and the Ravenclaw boys.

"Of course," Madam Hooch said. She patted Hannah on the shoulder.

"Madam Pomfery, is my baby ok?" Hannah asked urgently. Madam Pomfery waved her wand over Hannah's stomach and smiled.

"You're baby is fie Hannah, it's a healthy baby girl," Madam Pomfery said. Ernie and Hannah embraced tighter, Hannah crying with relief.

"I want these people caught!" Professor Sprout said sternly, "We have to! First Ginny, now Ernie, Hannah, and Justin! What did they do?!"

-x-

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Dislike it? I value opinions and flames will be sent to Antartica where they are needed ^.^


	22. Dont ignor just bc its not a chap jeez

**Hey,**

**So I'm in a horrible mood and I hit the fricking Great Wall of Writer's Block.**

**You all are _NOT_ getting any updates ANY time soon. UNLESS UNLESS UNLESS. Someone can give me an idea as what to do. I don't know right now and I'm not in the bloody mood to try and figure it out right now. So i'm going to be taking a break for a little while.**

**If you have SUGGESTIONS please send them in, if not just please wait patiently for me to get over my Great Wall...(Please send climbing gear....-.-;;;)**

**Thank you for your patience...**

**~Ley (HFY)**


	23. The Slytherin way

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**_READ READ READ READ READ THE THE THE THE THE FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

-A/N-

SORRY I EFFED UP THE FIRST TIME AND DP+OUBLE PASTED!!! I"M SORRY!

**YAYAYAYAYAY! I climbed over the great wall of writers block...let's hope there isn't a bigger walla on this side ^.^; Thank you all for your help and or jsut your support but this chapter must go out to my friend _arisflame_ she made me get thinking while she herself is stuck with the evil taboo known as writer's block. Hope you all like it! R&R please please!**

-x-

"This is going too damn far," Charlie stated hotly, pacing around Severus and Harry's living room. Severus and Lucius were seated on the couch watching the red head pace back and forth, "Those Hufflepuffs didn't even have anything to do with Harry, or anyone like that!"

"I think it's time we went about this the Slytherin way," Severus said slyly. He and Lucius exchanged sneaky smiles.

"I agree," Lucius smirked. Charlie looked at the two older men, confused.

"What're you to on about?" Charlie asked.

"You'll see," Severus stated.

"We _Slytherins_ are called sneaky and sly for a reason Charlie. This will end, and we're going to end it _our way_," Lucius said, "I have to call in a few favors first…but by tomorrow at Dinner we will have this problem gone."

"Yes, the Halloween feast will see the end of his tyranny upon us," Severus added. It was amazing how fast the time had passed but yes it was already the night before Halloween.

"And just how in the hell do you two plan to do that? You tow have had those smirks on your faces since you heard that Hannah had heard…the…voice…" Realization dawned on him and he too grinned.

-x-

The next night at dinner, silence fell on the hall as Lucius stood up and magnified the sound from the head table.

"Lucius," Dumbledore asked, noticing his voice was unchangeably louder for the moment.

"Headmaster," Severus said silkily, "Some of the teachers have a few questions for you. We would enjoy the hall to hear the answers as well. We also have a few parents as guests."

From the house table some parents stood up. Molly and Arthur Weasley from beside their daughter, Mr. Dirk Abbott from next to his daughter, Theo Nott's mother Francis and father Alden. Justin's parents stood up from next to him. They were all glaring at the man with anger in their eyes.

Justin's parents deeply, Justin had lived and would live but there was irremovable nerve damage done to his right arm and he'd never be able to move it from the elbow down ever again, that and he would have scars for a while. He was still in the hospital.

Molly and Arthur along with the Notts and both children were overly furious; Ginny's case was still bad. All of the Weasleys and their spouses were sitting along with Ginny, this was their last day of visiting her since she was released from the hospital only hours ago.

Ginny had suffered damage to her cerebellum; or the base of her brain, from the fall and now she suffered from vertigo, tremors in her upper body, and she had trouble walking and has to use a hand cane to walk.

Hannah had nightmares every night from what had happened. Along with a lot of other people; including the Ravenclaws that had helped.

Three families, six spouses, and all of their families and friends. Were forever changed by what had happened over the recent weeks, not to mention with all of the fist fights and turmoil that had been going on throughout the term

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked, slightly irritated.

"Albus, that is a god question," said Minerva, "What did you ask my Gryffindors to do?"

"I told them that I had a problem and I needed them to take care of it. My _loyal_ Gryffindors," Dumbledore said instantly, but his face was stricken. "You used Truth potion on me?! That is illegal!"

"For normal citizens," came a new voice. It was Rabastan Lestrange said walking in from the side chamber, Percy walking beside him. They both looked well and Percy looked absolutely thrilled that the headmaster was going down, "As you know, after the fall of Voldemort. I became an Auror for the Ministry and my husband Percy is a high ranking official in the ministry. We both have the clearance to use it, if we had started an investigation. Which I did. I put it in your drink tonight, with the help of a gleeful little house elf by the name of Dobby and another by the name of Winky. I believe you have some more questions to answer, Dumbledore."

"Exactly what did you tell the Gryffindors to do? And who exactly?" Professor Sprout demanded angrily.

"I told Ronald Weasley, Hermione Goyal, Lavender Thomas, and Neville Longbottom to attack the traitors. The Gryffindors that were becoming snake sympathizers. Ginny Nott is one of them. She was running around spreading dreadful things about my Gryffindors. Her Slytherin husband had corrupted her and I had to end her and her miserable spawn before the contaminated others. I told my Gryffindors to don masks like the Death Eater masks because they are the real Dumbledore's army. They defend me and my perfect Gryffindors. I told them to make trouble with Harry Snape because of his meddling with my money. He took back what I took from him when his stupid parents died! He took away my bargaining chips! I told them to attack people Harry and his friend cared about. Along with his friends, to get back at my pawn for turning into a knight! I will not be undermined by brats!" Dumbledore ranted but unable to stop.

"Is that all you did? Or did you do more? Like force my husband Harry to stay with his _ABUSIVE_ relatives even though the Dark Lord had been eliminated?" Severus asked loudly. People's eyes opened wider than they already had from the first omission. Previously slack jaws clenched in anger and disbelief.

"I made him stay there because if he had left I would have lost my control over him. As long as I allowed Vernon to do as he pleased with the boy and not step in he and Petunia were going to make him miserable so he hated the Muggle world and distrusted them then he would be easier to mold to my needs," Dumbledore said, his eyes angry and filled with hatred for the people he was talking to.

"And what of the Order? Did you use us for your own gain in this war?!" Minerva called out, her tone dangerous.

"Of course I did. I used every piece around me until they were no longer of use, then I scarified them as any good chess player would. And I won. Voldemort is dead and I won. The Order were merely my playing pieces in the war," Dumbledore said calmly but his face was now a lovely brick red color from anger.

"NUT JOB!" Someone yelled out. And that was all it took. After that everyone started yelling curses at Dumbledore and even shot mild hexes at him. He deflected them but in the confusion Lucius cast Expelliarmus on him and took his wand. Before Dumbledore could do more than send a few stunners out into the crowd, one that hit Percy, one that hit Madam Hooch, one that his Daphne Weasley, and one that hit a small first year Ravenclaw girl he was restrained forcibly by Severus, Minerva, and Filius Flitwick.

The three yelled together, "Petrificus Totalus!" And with that the once proud Headmaster keeled over, detained by three body-bind curses.

"Stupefy," Lucius said calmly, effectively knocking Dumbledore out.

"RUN!" Ron yelled out, he Hermione, Lavender, and Neville tried to make a run for it.

"Don't you even try it little brother," Fred yelled out, "Locomotor mortis!" Ron fell flat on his face and Hermione turned to cast a spell but Theo stopped her;

"Langlock!" The brunette girl gave out muffled screams as her tongue was forcibly held to the top of her mouth.

"Levicorpus!" George called out, and with that Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and Neville were hoisted into the air by their ankles.

Then the teachers called out and spelled out control over the raging students. It took nearly an hour before all of the nearly uncontrollable magic that was swarming around in the air to be calmed and the students to be sent to bed. Dumbledore was carted off by three other Aurors that arrived, along with Rabastan and Percy; after he bade goodbye to his family of course.

"And that, Charlie, is the Slytherin way of taking care of things," Lucius and Severus said in unison after calm had been restored. Charlie smiled at his husband and his husband's best friend.

"Yeah yeah," Charlie laughed, then sobered up, "I know that Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Lavender are going to jail, or at least being prosecuted for this and Dumbledore is obviously…but this is far from over…isn't it."

"Unfortunately it is," Minerva said, walking over to them, "the teachers are wanting have a new meeting. Of course Albus is no longer the Headmaster but we have to meet to decide the new one. There is also the matter he said about Harry's abuse?"

"We know. Now that this scandal is mostly over…it is time for my husband to find closure," Severus said solemnly. They all shared a somber look but then Lucius and Severus had to go with Minerva leaving Charlie to celebrate the take down of Dumbledore's dictatorship over the school, and to mourn the fact that Ron was a power piece in this.

-x-

"Good news!" Clarisse called running into the sitting room where all of the teens that were currently calling her house home were hanging out. A one and half month pregnant Harry and Draco were playing Wizard's chess. Blaise, now at his three month mark, sat next to them playing exploding snap with Pansy, who is now two and a half months along. The twins sat with one another talking animatedly.

They all looked up.

"What is it Clarisse?" Blaise asked, they were all anxious for news. They didn't get it often and had been away from Hogwarts and most of everyone for close to a month and a half.

"Dumbledore has been arrested! Along with four of your classmates, it's safe for you all to go back to school," Clarisse said sweetly showing them the magical scroll Severus had sent her. She read it aloud; "_Clarisse. Tell everyone that it is safe to return. We'll be along for them tomorrow. Dumbledore was taken away to the holding cells just about two hours ago along with Ronald Weasley, Hermione Nott, Lavender Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. Tell them to stop worrying because everyone is ok, Dumbledore didn't have very long to put up a fight and aside from a few people getting stunned no major things happened. The teachers are still trying to come up with a new Headmaster, but we have to wait for the Magical Lords to decide on your candidates. We'll all see you all tomorrow –Sev"._

-x-

Yay for breaks! I think i've got my mind back in whack. Lord I hope so. Please Review! Please, I wanna know if this is still good....


	24. Shocked

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**_READ READ READ READ READ THE THE THE THE THE FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

-A/N-

**I know it's short but...but...oh well it's all that is coming for now. I'm so very sorry :(**

**-x-**

"So it's all over now, right?" Harry asked Severus and Charlie as they walked back to the school, everyone else spread out around them as the party walked along the drive in the mid morning sun.

"Not quite, Harry," Charlie murmured.

"What?"

"Harry, when Dumbledore was under Veritaserum, he told us about the reasons you were kept in your abusive home. Charges are going to be pressed on him and on the Dursleys," Severus said softly. Harry froze in his steps.

"No!" He yelled, and then begged quietly, as everyone else stopped and looked at him with concern, "Please, Sev. No. I-I-I can't!" Tears streamed down his face and Severus pulled his husband into a tight embrace. Everyone grouped around them, all of them talking quietly and comfortingly to Harry.

"Shhh Harry. Not today, but soon," Severus soothed, "You deserve t see them in chains. You deserve to see them punished for that. Shhh."

"Harry," Blaise said softly, "its ok."

"Let us send them away," Draco whispered.

"I can't, Severus I can't. I-I can't face th-them again. Everything is-is better now…I-I can't do that, please!" Harry pleased falling into his husband and clinging tightly.

"Harry. You deserve so much better than what they did," Charlie said thickly, trying to rein in his emotions; Lucius found his husband's hand and gripped it comfortingly.

"I-I," Harry couldn't form words.

"Let's get back inside, we'll talk about this later," Severus said, seeing that Harry couldn't handle this now. He gently tipped a vile of calming draught; that he had taken to carrying around with him because he wasn't sure how Harry' emotions and temper would become while pregnant. Harry gladly swallowed it, but in his distraught state it put him straight to sleep.

As Severus pulled Harry into a bridal hold as everyone exchanged glances. This was going to be hard on him, and they all knew it all too well.

-x-

Later that night Harry woke up in the arms of his husband. He opened his eyes to see cloudy shapes of their room at Hogwarts. Not many people knew this but he was almost blind without his glasses and could barely see anything without them.

"Sev?" Harry asked, turning over in his bond's arms. Severus; always the light sleeper, woke up and sat the two of them up, his arms still around Harry. Severus grabbed Harry's glasses and placed them on the teen's face.

"Dumbledore's mess is in the papers today. Everything he said," Severus said quietly gently rocking Harry somewhat in his arms. The submissive's muscles clenched in an attempt to stay calm.

"What day is it?" Harry asked almost silently.

"You were only out for three hours, I fell asleep watching you sleep," Severus said, "I'm sorry Harry, but…we have to do this."

Tears gathered in his eyes as Harry clung onto his bond mate, he whispered, "Why? Why can't we just ignore it?!"

Severus pulled his husband back to look him in the eye, "Because you are the most wonderfully understanding and loving person I've ever known other than your mother. You deserve justice for what her wretched sister and brother in law did to you!"

"I can't talk to them…Severus I can't," Harry whimpered, an absolutely defeated look on his face.

"Fine, then you're memories will do it for you, and Charlie, and the twins, and Bill, and others will testify, and you will watch them be carted off," Severus said holding Harry gently and wiping the tears from his face, "They _will_ pay."

"When?" was the almost silent question.

"During Dumbledore's trial…Lucius is going to bring up charges right before it starts so we can also pin child endangerment on him," Severus said soothingly.

"M'k…but…I don't want to see them," Harry said.

"You don't have to…but we all want you to be able to be proud Harry. You are getting justice for their crimes against you. You deserve that whether you believe it or not, and they will pay for what they did," Severus stated. Harry nodded, not sure whether he should be happy…or distraught. Everyone was going to find out…that he was defenseless against a muggle, that the golden hero was so weak.

"When does Dumbledore's trial start, and the others?" Harry asked almost silently, hugging himself into Severus's embrace.

"Tomorrow."

-x-

That's it for this chapter. I apoligize again btu I wanted it to end here....


	25. Memory Lane, location Hell on Earth

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**_READ READ READ READ READ THE THE THE THE THE FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

-A/N-

**Update for the masses and I think my longest chapter ever; 3,728 words. As for why it's so angsty...to put it simply I started High School Tuesday and I think _that_ reason is enough. Please R&R. I want to know what yu all think teh punishments should be once the trails are over.**

**-x-**

"I can't believe you are…serious about this," Harry muttered. Trying the denial route.

"It won't work because you know how much of strict prick I can be and I refuse to let you run away from this," Severus said kneeling down in front of Harry. He and Harry were in there living room at Hogwarts.

"I do NOT want _anyone_ there," Harry growled when he saw his husband reach for the floo powder to fire call. Harry's magic rustled dangerously around him and the cool dungeon air felt thick suddenly

"Harry-"

"No! Sev! Goddamn it! I don't want them to hear about all the shit I had to put up with and then feel _bad_ for me or some stupid crap like that! NO! NO! NO!" Harry exploded, small objects like pens, potion vials, and oh…_chairs_ started levitating and/or quaking with Harry's anger and dread. Severus had been expecting this. He knew Harry would explode at some point. All abused children do; it was a method to start regaining their lost independence and the start of losing the reality that meant they were constantly in danger of something painful or bad happening to them.

"Fine. But Lucius _has_ to be there. He and his lawyers are representing you. And you're attorney and legal guardian, me, have to be in the room when you tell them. You _know_ Lucius will do nothing to embarrass you or even say anything about it other than legalities. Harry I swear. If you want them to leave you alone I'll turn into a cold greasy-git and shut you up in Prince castle and only let in the people you want. But you need to do this. You see –voice get's softer- the anger that's causing your magic to attempt to strangle me -deep gasp and Harry's magic suddenly got controlled again-? Turn it on the people who deserve it. You're bloody aunt and uncle that should be in cages for the remainder of their miserable lives," Severus said strongly. Harry launched himself into his husband's arms; thins streaks of tears running down his face.

"Shhh. It's alright," Severus whispered, pulling Harry closer to his chest. God their lives had gone upside down and around the bend. Everything was backwards from how it should be but this was the reality they lived in now; and most if not all had come to accept it. "Come. We have to go now, before Dumbledore's and the grief quartet trial starts. We're going to use the floo to get to Malfoy manor and then to the Ministry." Harry nodded deftly and stood up with his husband. His anger had settled back down and now he was just over filling with dread.

-x- (THANK YOU _arisflame_! For the 'grief quartet' thing :D)

"You're bringing up child abuse charges on your uncle and aunt and child endangerment on Albus Dumbledore?" Madame Bones asked her face ashen.

"I'm pressing charges because Harry is still a child and he deserves the same rights as any other child," Severus said slickly. Harry shrunk back from her as if she would strike him; he hated this. So much, and everything was just getting out of hand. Why was everyone going to this trouble for him? It wasn't like a kid was picking on him at school; he was beaten for being a freak and his uncle and aunt were right. He _is_ a freak.

"Well, I need to secure some of his memories, I assuming because of his pregnancy –Harry's hands went to his stomach and he shied back from her even more, the sight broke Madame Bones' heart- he won't be testifying in open court," She said in a controlled voice, inwardly she was crying and sobbing for the obviously broken boy in front of her that was now more than halfway hidden behind his husband.

Lucius put a hand on Harry's shoulder; Harry looked up in surprise and let a small half smile onto his face when he saw the determination on Lucius's face. Neither he nor Severus were going to let anything happen to him, he trusted them with that much.

"I and my law team are representing Harry if his relatives or Dumbledore try to oppose the obvious facts you will find in his memories," Lucius said in a sleek tone; he wasn't going to leave an opening anywhere, if there was one thing he knew how to do, it was sue the shit out of someone.

"Understood," Madame Bones said, she looked to Harry with a kind and motherly look, "I need to take Harry in with me and an Auror, Kingsley Shaklebolt, into an interview room, both of you can come with us."

-x-

Harry's emotions were up, down, side to side, and downside up. He was a hurricane of emotions and he did _not_ want to do this.

But according to his husband; he _had to_ because he _deserved it_. 'Bull,' Harry thought grumpily as he followed Severus, Kingsley, and Madame Bones into a magically sound proof room with Lucius and his best lawyer; Theo's father, Mr. Nott.

"Sit please," came Kingsley's deep and soothing voice, he gestured to the comfy looking, purple and gold velvet sofa and arm chair next to a polished wood coffee table that held a pensive on it; Harry saw the gleaming gold wedding band on his left ring finger and even caught a glimpse of Fred's name etched into it. Madame Bones and Kingsley conjured less comfortable straight back chairs and sat on the opposite side of the table from the sofa; which now held Harry who sat between Severus and Lucius, and the arm chair which Mr. nott had claimed.

"How will this work?" Mr. Nott asked in a business-like manner.

Madame Bones cleared her throat lightly before explaining; "We need Harry to place some memories; at least five, into the pensive for us to view. If he can pull out more it would be beneficial, the more to pile up the better things go."

"Which do you want?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time since they had arrived at the Ministry.

"Ones of the neglect and of Dumbledore forcing you to stay," Kingsley said gently.

Harry looked to Severus who nodded.

"J-Just don't say anything afterwards…ok?" Harry murmured while pulling out his wand.

"We'd never," Madame Bones assured.

"What would we say? Nothing, you are innocent here," Kingsley asserted with a soft smile in Harry's direction.

Harry put his wand to his right temple wordlessly while focusing on his first horribly abusive memory of his relatives. He pulled the silvery strand from his temple and let it float and mix into the pensive.

Once there it played out:

**A four year old Harry Potter stood next to a stove almost the same height as he; he was cooking eggs like his aunt had ordered him to; she called from the living room; "Aren't you finished yet?! You bloody pest!" She of course was watching a television show while sitting on her boney bum drinking her second cup of earl grey tea that Harry had been commanded to brew at 5:00am.**

**"N-N-Not yet auntie," came the frightened response. Little Harry's young and innocent fear of his aunt's anger shown through in a blinding moment of clumsiness; the flying pan slipped from his hands and tumbled to the floor; soupy, half-cooked scrambled eggs spilling all over the floor in front of the stove.**

**"WHAT WAS THAT?!" yelled his clean freak aunt. She came charging in like a crazed horse and grabbed the young Harry by the wrists, "I'll teach you to dirty my floors and ruin breakfast you filthy little freak!" She forced his hands onto the red hot burner. **

**Little Harry's palms sizzled and the flesh started to smell as fat tears of pain and fear leapt into his eyes and pounded down his face; he cried out and Petunia pressed his hands onto the fire like heat even harder. Harry started sobbing as his aunt released his hands and shoved him from the burner a few moments later.**

**"You clean this mess!" the furious woman snapped waspishly; turning her back on her sobbing four year old nephew with his burnt hands and face full of tears…**

"Lord," Madame Bones whispered. She kept any other comments to herself as the memory faded. Before anyone could utter another word they watched Harry push another memory into the pensive with his wand and it took shape:

**Six year old Harry stood in the drive of his relatives home; dreading returning from school. He clutched the paper in his hand; the one from his grade one teacher; Mrs. Bliss. This teacher actually treated him kindly and he didn't want to anger her by not giving the note over to his uncle or aunt, but it grandmotherly woman had written that he needed to visit the eye doctor; his eye sight was failing already even at a young age.**

**Trudging up the walk little Harry tried to think if he had made his uncle and aunt angry with him this week. 'I don't…think so. Maybe they won't be ever so angry with me, maybe they'll just yell instead of hitting me.'**

**"Well what've they to complain about you now, freak?" Vernon snapped, seeing the note clutched in Harry's death grip on the paper. "Hand it over boy!"**

**Harry moved to hand it over but apparently he was to slow and his uncle backhanded him in the face. Harry quickly gave his uncle the note and moved out of striking range. His uncle's color went from normal to deep brick red as he read over what Mrs. Bliss has written.**

**"SHE WANTS US TO SPEND THAT KIND OF MONEY ON A VERMIN LIKE YOU!" He roared grabbed a petrified six-year old Harry by the collar of his old and over large red flannel shirt.**

**"I'm s-so-sorry uncle," Harry whimpered as his huge uncle shook his small frame over and over. Vernon dropped harry onto the floor and soon the tiny body was met with vicious kicks to his legs and abdomen. Harry kept his tears of pain in to keep his uncle's rage at a somewhat lower level; biting into his lip so he wouldn't cry out. After about five solid minuets of kicking the tubby excuse for a human grabbed the six year-old by the back of the shirt.**

**"YES YOU ARE SORRY YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP! GET YOUR FREELOADING ASS IN THAT CUPBOARD!" The mammoth of an uncle screamed like a banshee as he shoved his small nephew into the cupboard under the stairs. "MAKING ME PAY FOR GLASSES BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING FREAK FATHER HAD TO WEAR THEM! PETUNIA! THAT BLOODY MENISCE IS COSTING US _MORE_ MONEY!!!"…**

Harry shakily put his wand back to his temple. Severus was holding him in a half embrace. The next memory started:

**A seven year-old, black haired, emerald eyed boy with a strange lightning bolt shaped scar sat huddled in the rain. This newest indignity he was suffering at the hands of his uncle and aunt was that he was chained; yes _chained_ like a dog to a tree in the back lawn as the heavens poured cold sleeting rain at him. And it was all because he was accidentally made the dishes dry themselves.**

**-x-Earlier that day in the memory-x-**

**"Boy! Do those dishes and make your worthless self useful!" screeched his horse-like aunt Petunia from her place in the living room knitting as her obese son Dudley shoved potato chips into his gullet and her even more morbidly obese husband sat on the couch reading the paper while mowing down jelly doughnuts with his teeth.**

**"Yes aunt Petunia," Harry chimed obediently; maybe if they didn't notice, he could sneak a peach or an apple. He was so hungry, his aunt had been dissatisfied with the Chicken casserole and from scratch dinner roles he had made. 'It's too bland, you insufferable nitwit!' She had yelled after tasting a sweet roll. Harry had bitten into his lip and had not said a thing as he was denied dinner for the third night in a row.**

**So he wished and wished that the dishes would dry themselves so he could maybe get a small amount of food from his aunt. But as fate would have it; Petunia walked in and saw the dish rag floating in the air drying the plates by itself. She screeched so loudly that a picture frame near her broke at her horrid sound.**

**She came at him with a steak knife and managed to get two medium sized and stinging and bleeding gashes onto his left collar bone. Harry yelped and that was when **

**Vernon came storming in with Dudley at his heels.**

**"DAMN FREAK! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! RUNIED OUR DISHES WITH YOUR BLOODY FUCKING FREAKISHNESS!" Vernon roared. He unbuckled his straining leather belt and forced Harry into a kneeling position at his feet. Vernon ripped the overly large T-shirt from Harry's tiny and skinny frame. Harry whimpered as Vernon whipped him over and over with the belt, drawing blood and leaving rows of red and pain in his wake. When he had struck Harry around fifteen times he finally stopped and dragged the bleeding, crying, whimpering, and shirtless seven year-old out into the rain and chained him to a tree with inch thick metal chains.**

**-x-Back to the present of the memory-x-**

**"Why do they hate me so much?" the younger Harry whimpered as the cold rain pelted his still bleeding back and made him tremble with cold…**

As that memory ended Harry sucked in calming breaths that did little good to slow to flow of thin tears falling from his eyes and splashing down his pale cheeks as his husband pulled him into a tight embrace.

Another silvery strand of pain falls from Harry's now shaking wand:

**The day before his first day of Hogwarts. Harry is eleven and gleeful about being able to leave; if only he could move without wincing.**

**Ever since that Hagrid person had turned Dudley into even more of a pig than the boy normally is Harry had been catching the brunt and total force of the monsoon of rage and hate his relatives had to offer.**

**He hadn't said a word to his uncle or aunt since that day a month ago but he had to ask, he walked up to his uncle and while staying out of swinging range he asked very timidly, "U-U-uncle Vernon?"**

**"What?!" Came the harsh and enraged response.**

**"Could you p-possible take me to Kings Cross tomorrow?" Harry asked quietly, he winced in reflex as he saw his uncle's fist ball up, soon his chest and back were on the way to being black and blue for at least a week. **

**"Sure," Vernon said in an overly sickeningly sweet tone of voice before getting up and stomping out of the kitchen, leaving Harry in a ball of pain and tears…**

Harry's complexion was deathly pale and he actually dropped his wand. Tears were staining his chalk white face and he couldn't move his body to pick up his wand.

"That's it," Madame Bones said in a shaking voice, her own face white as a ghost and her hands shaking, "We're taking a break. Now."

"N-No, you said y-y-you need-needed f-five," Harry stammered, "Th-those a-are f-f-our for the Dursleys and I-I'll give t-two for D-Dumbledore."

"Harry," Kingsley started, "You should ta-…"

"No," Harry said sharply, "I-I wanna finish this today."

"Alright Harry," Madame Bones said softly, she was now actually afraid of what the next memories would divulge.

Harry gripped his wand that had fallen onto the sofa next to him, he felt Lucius place a supporting hand on his shoulder and he pulled another memory out of his temple and placed it into the pensive:

**"Headmaster," a twelve year old Harry murmured, "You asked me if there was anything I wanted to say to you."**

**"What is it?" Dumbledore asked with his damnable twinkling eyes going full force. The bloody sword of Gryffindor still laying in front of him. Harry had only just been saved from Lucius Malfoy's anger by a house elf.**

**"I-I, my relatives. They-They hurt me really b-badly," Harry said, his eyes watering up with salty tears, hoping against it all that the headmaster would help him, "Pl-please don't make me go b-back there."**

**What the old man did next made Harry's eyes widen and his little ray of hope get snuffed out faster than a tea light in a tonado, Dumbledore back handed him across the right cheek and said sternly and with all the ice in Antartica, "Lying is a bad and horrid habit Mr. Potter. You're relatives are wonderful people who took you in out of the goodness in their hearts and I will _not_ allow you to smear their good name. Now shut your lying mouth and get out of my sight, imbecilic child."**

**Harry was gobsmacked and he put his hand to his cheek and ran from the room. He had been slapped hundreds on hundreds it of times, but this times. But this time it hurt so much more…**

Harry said nothing as he pulled the second memory of Albus Dumbledore from his mind and let if fall into the pensive:

**Harry stood in front of the headmaster of Hogwarts as a 14 year old boy. He looked at the man with resentment and distrust.**

**"You pay them," Harry uttered as he watched the old man adjust his robes and settle into his high backed chair behind his desk. All of the portraits of the previous heads were dozing around the office. "You pay them and you know they whip me like…like a dog, starve me, and treat me like their slave…a-and you _pay_ them, with _my_ money."**

**"I do," Dumbledore sneered at the teen, there was no use lying. He knew that Harry knew and he knew that Harry's word meant nothing, he voice this , "You are just an _attention seeking brat that lies such horrid lies_, no one will ever believe you. And you'll live with those people until you kill Voldemort."**

**"I'm going to live with Sirius," Harry countered.**

**"Sirius is my pawn, foolish brat," Dumbledore snapped, "and he'll do anything I fucking say, just like the good little dog he is."**

**"I'm n-n-not going ba-back," Harry said with a stutter, his resolve failing and his young body trembling with fear at the very thought.**

**"You will and you will listen to your aunt and uncle and you'll be a good little pawn or I'll kill you beloved dog and maybe a fucking red head while I'm at it. William and Charlie Weasley had no business putting those damnable wards on you, and now that they are off you will be the little retarded whipping dog for those Muggles," Dumbledore stated as Harry's self defying tears traitorously feel from his eyes his fists balled and shaking…**

Harry lost all of his resolve as the memory faded and he let out a sob as he fell into Severus's chest; crying, sobbing, and shaking.

Madame Bones took the pensive and she excused herself with tears or anger and sadness in her eyes. Kingsley left with her, his face furious beyond anything.

"Shhh, Harry shhh," Severus soothed as Lucius conjured a calming potion. Harry drank it greedily but tears still streamed down his face. He buried his upper body into Severus's torso as the three men exchanged looks of determined hatred; those people and Dumbledore most of all were going to pay and pay _dearly_.

-x-

I know it's horribly sad. Review and tell me what punishments you all want.


	26. Sex for the soul

Shael o pai shar si shal, si ber eir thys tysi-

_**Prologue:**_ Ok so I am totally bored stuck in the boonies for a couple days so I have decided to write a Harry Potter story! Yay for the people who care to read this and yay for me erasing at least SOME of my boredom! –Claps hands madly like a four year old-

So Harry, the Chosen one or whatever, has killed Voldemort. At the Ministry of Magic (I'll explain it later on), Sirius didn't die and is_** CLEARED OF ALL**_ charges against him, but some people did die and more people were there then we knew of.

Voldemort had been VERY active since his resurrection, verses him hiding out, and many people, both Muggle and Wizard, died in Raids and Riots.

Here brings about the ever so stupid, bumbling Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge. He and the very retardedly fine people at the Ministry have decided that a law must pass to bring back Wizarding numbers.

This new law will put a damper on just about everyone's lives. Congrats to them!

Read and find out what will happen, who will hook up, and WHAT his law is all about!

_**DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!**_

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, ****Male Pregnancy****, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**_READ READ READ READ READ THE THE THE THE THE FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

-A/N-

**I finished it. And NO it's not the trials...I'm sorry but I wanted this. Trials are next but enjoy the lemon while you get it! -Pouts- I like writing this stuff and I am going to start n the trials now! Hope you all enjoy it!**

-x-

Do to the newest damning evidence on Dumbledore and the Dursleys all of the trials were pushed back to the next day.

"S-Sev," Harry whispered his throat sore and raw from crying.

"Yes love," Severus asked quietly. Madame Bones had just left once more with Mr. Nott; the two were now talking semantics about the trial and Lucius was hovering near the door but he pulled off nervous hovering as cool and calm standing.

"I want to leave," Harry muttered, "Please."

"Of course, to Hogwa-?" Severus couldn't even finish.

"No. I wanna go _home_," Harry said pleadingly. "You promised me…please."

"We'll leave for the castle immediately," Severus said standing up and pulling Harry with him gently.

"Severus, we are needed to give our accounts of the injuries we saw on Harry. We cannot leave just yet," Lucius said reluctantly. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, "It should only take mere minutes. Then we will be free to go and do as we please."

Harry looked at them with a look of exasperation before slipping back onto the sofa; he curled his knees into his chest and sat silently.

"I need to take your statements, and I need to get in touch with your husband Mr. Malfoy, for his account. The two of you and Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George's testimonies will help the case exceedingly," Kingsley said in his deep and calm voice, he walked into the room holding a small vial of Veitraserum.

-x-

"Finally," sounded a small whisper as Severus and Harry Snape were expelled from the floo into their grand bedroom at Prince Castle.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked quietly. They fell onto the leather love seat together and Harry snuggled up to him.

"No," Harry said honestly. "But I will be…once everyone forgets this…Sev…" His words trailed off as he brought his mouth to Severus's and closed the gap between their mouths.

They kissed like this, slow and easy for probably close to twenty minutes, just kissing and holding one another until Harry broke off, "Please…make love to me Sev. Make me forget today. If only for a little while, please. I want you."

-x- LEMON! FINALLY!!! –x-

"Harry," Severus purred pressing his lips to Harry's cheeks. He removed Harry's glasses and started littering kisses all over Harry's face. His subtle Chin, scared forehead, petite nose, and thin eyelids; nothing was left without small fiery patches where Severus's skilled lips had landed. He rubbed soothing and loving circles on Harry's back with one hand as he used the other to take Harry's robes off. With a flick of his he was nude but he kept slowly undressing his little husband gently.

"Sev," Harry moaned. He started kissing and nibbling on Severus's neck, leaving multiple small hickeys. Harry rolled them so he was on top, his left arm propping him up and his right pulling the back of Severus's neck so their lips could touch.

Even though Severus let Harry roll him he took dominance of the kiss; but he had to fight for it this time. Usually Harry gave in quickly but this time the emerald eyed teen was being distinctly feisty. Severus took Harry's left arm in his grasp and sat up with Harry straddling him. Harry used his new found leverage to shimmy out of his socks and shoes leaving him in pants and boxers.

"Take 'em off," Harry told Severus in a definitely more commanding tone than he normally ever used. Severus chuckled and ran his fingers around the edges. He was now making goose flesh appear on the pale and tight skin as he started to rub Harry through the fabric. The teen groaned and bucked to get more and more friction.

"You're awfully demanding, now what –gasp- caused this?" Severus asked as Harry started licking his way down Severus's chest, playing and nipping at his nipples. Severus unbuttoned Harry's pants and pulled them off his younger lover swiftly; taking the underwear along for the ride.

"Just, please, Sev. Let's just not talk about anything but us. Not now," Harry's voice wavered and he bit and suckled greedily Severus's collar bone to hide any further slip ups.

But ever the teacher, Severus saw his husband trying to hide his discomfort, his sadness. Harry wanted to lose himself in sex and pleasure rather than deal with the events of that day. The elder could only happily oblige his younger love as he bucked his hips to Harry's and their unclothed erections met.

"Nnngh," Harry's muffled moan sounded and he started grinding on his husband, trying to get the much needed friction. He kept grinding and Severus gasped. He had wanted to take Harry slow but at the pace they were going they'd be fucking in .

"Slow down," Severus instructed. He held Harry's hips still with one hand and placed two of his fingers on Harry's mouth. The green eyed boy licked and suckled on the fingers; gently biting the pads and soaking them in his saliva. Severus let out a sweet moan at the electric shocks this was sending to his cock. "Oh baby, god I love you. You are the hottest most _fuck_ing wonderful man in the _fuck_ing world I've ever associated with and I'll be happy to _fuck _your every thought out of your _fuck_ingly gorgeous body."

Severus pushed the first finger into Harry's still tight entrance and twirled it around. But Harry rammed down on it testily; he quite obviously wasn't willing to pussy-foot around tonight.

"No stretching."

Severus's eyes widened slightly and he pulled Harry into a tight embrace, "If you want that. Hold on and ride me." Severus trickled kisses down Harry's neck causing the younger to shiver with excitement and arousal. Harry ground deeply into Severus's hips, stimulating them both and causing sultry moans to erupt form them both multiple times.

"Let me ride you, Sevy," Harry whispered sultrily. He wanted it to hurt, at least at first. He wanted to feel alive again. Severus aligned himself and Harry sunk down onto Severus's throbbing length, groaning in pain and pleasure as he was ripped and stretched; it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would and he loved the feeling.

Their fucking continued for hours. Release after release and neither wanted it to end there. Finally they stopped; after having sex on basically every flat surface in their room for nearly five hours. The collapsed on the bed, exhausted and sated. At least for the time being, all negative thoughts were completely eradicated from their minds.

-x-End of Lemon-x-

Well there is it. Hope you enjoyed the lemon, I know I did -blush and wink-. R&R PWEEEEEEASE!


	27. HELP! PLEASE!

NOTICE!!!

This is NOT disowned! I swear! And I'm NOT dead...I've been having multitudes of tech trouble and I finally pounded out a halfway decent start on a rather long chapter...and the comp I was using crashed T.T

So I'm slowly trying to build it back...slowly...no muses for me...waah.

**ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE VERY VERY VERY VERY WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!**

I am _soooooo_ sorry for the bloody long delay...

~Ley


	28. Greif quartet goes down part 1

**_DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!_**

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, Male Pregnancy, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**_READ READ READ READ READ THE THE THE THE THE FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

-A/N-

**I know, I know, I know! You all thought I was dead didn't you? My old comp went berserker and ate half this file so I've not got a backup copy, just what I post online. I'm sorry. Here's the first part of the trials. The Fearsome foursome. This is Ron's part then I'll do Hermione and Lavender's then Nev's. So please wait patiently for me to finish them! I hope this is a good one and after multiple episodes of Law&Order I do believe I've now got a spark of Jack McCoy in me ;D **

-x-

The trials of the century! That was what the papers were calling this horrible bothersome trial. The first trials to happen were the grief quartet; Ron, Hermione, Lavender, and Neville.

Harry found himself sitting in a witness box along with his husband, the other Weasleys, and various other witnesses of the crimes the four had committed also people who had perfect memories of the excited statements the four had yelled out while being removed from the Great Hall.

Harry looked around the dreary place and shivered when he heard the chains on the four chairs in the centre of the room rattle with what seemed as anticipation.

The pale and pregnant teen fixed his façade of stony indifference. He actually had had Draco explain in detail how to keep his face and body motions clear of any distress or anger. First- Keep your goal in mind; in this case getting his ex-best friends locked up in Wizard jail. Second- If you feel yourself faltering instantly clear your mind and repeat this phrase in your mind 'I do not respond to this. I will not and do _not.'_ Third- Use someone for an anchor. Harry had never realized how much Draco used Blaise's natural calmness (when the Italian wasn't pregnant) to cover his own fear or anger at times, or how he used Vince and Greg's sometimes empty headedness to cover his own embarrassment.

It sometimes sounded cruel but Draco was really fragile enough in his mind to break if his friends turned on him. Harry found that Draco was right. If you had the right friends; the _real_ friends by your side you could do anything. He took these tips into mind and kept circulating them whenever he felt a strong emotion try to bubble to the surface.

Harry anchor today would be Severus; of course. Severus had gone from Harry's least favorite teacher to his security blanket in a matter of months. It seemed strange but since the turmoil during the summer Harry had become nearly inseparable from Severus when the two were free to be together. Sure he still had free time with his friends but they had become more a _couple_. Not just a pair of people forced together. They had grown to really care about the other.

"Theirs are the only ones this morning right?" Harry whispered to Severus. The older nodded his agreement.

"The others, Dumbledore and the Dursleys will be after an hour lunch break," Severus restated for the tenth time that morning. If he hadn't been used to repeating himself for students he might've started to get annoyed with the insane about of times Harry asked that question in the last hour since they awoke and got ready to leave Prince Castle at 6:00am, it was now nearing on 7:00am, the time of the trial start.

"Cool you're heels Harry. Everything is gonna be fine. Just calm down, before you make us all ancy," Charlie joked with his surrogate brother. Harry smiled at Charlie. The second oldest Weasley was sitting next to him and Charlie seemed to be almost enthusiastic for this trial.

Harry knew well that Charlie was NOT a cruel person, but he _was_ a protective man. Charlie is fiercely protective of his family and his friends and those he loved dearly. Harry and Ginny; who had both been hurt by these four, fell into all three categories. Charlie found no grief at the knowledge that his little brother was one of the accused that were more than likely going to Azkaban for a large portion of their lives; if not them going away for their _entire_ life span.

Suddenly the doors opened and the four were brought in. A gavel banged thought out the room as jeers sounded from the audience.

Hermione looked haughty and angry. As if she was trying to intimidate people and show that she was perfect all in one. Unfortunately for her, all the look did was made her look like an arrogant prat. As the auror escorting her dropped her bony butt into the first seat the chains that had been rattling sprang to life and bound her arms and legs to the chair. Hermione gave start at the sudden restraint but saved whatever pride she might have left by keeping in sound.

Ron was next; the auror escorting him was none other than Sirius; who had reapplied and gotten accepted as an auror a few months prior. Though the Black did not look happy at his assignment with a visage seemingly set in stone; the visage was of disappointment and anger. Ron looked ready to wet himself. His bottom lip was stuck out in a stupid looking pouty position. His face straightened into a more bravado type look once he realized he was in front of the very people he had hurt and intimidated; consequently, making him look like an impudent jerk.

Then came Lavender, and what was most surprising was that she was sporting a baby bump through the skin tight power suit she was draped in. She looked like the typical person at 0700 when they were a few months pregnant; she looked a hot mess. She cast her eyes almost sorrowfully at Ginny and the others. She mouthed something akin to 'I'm sorry'. But Ginny and anyone else who saw didn't say anything and Lavender quickly composed herself into the pinnacle of a prep. Harry looked down a row and saw Dean's hand tighten in his robes, his fists bawled up and white at the knuckles. Harry gingerly reached down and grasped his friend on the shoulder. Dean looked up at him thankfully.

Though the last person in was the most surprising to look at. Neville had the most uncharacteristic look about him. His eyes were narrowed as though in annoyance and his mouth was a straight line so thin it gave Minerva McGonagall a run for her galleons. The boyish-ness and seemingly always Gryffindor smile were missing. Neville kept his gaze strictly on his wife. The poor girl who had been roped into marrying him inched into the calming hugs of her Hufflepuff friends. The girl in question is Susan Longbottom née Bones. She put her hands on her three month pregnant stomach and tried to scoot away again. Susan had not some here to watch for her husband's sake. She barely knew Neville before all of this started but the Neville she knew as his wife was not a good man.

"MONSTERS!" Came a cry from the onlookers; mostly made up of Hogwarts students. School had been canceled that day due to the trial and since quite a few teachers would have to testify. The older students or the ones who convinced their parents to bring them had come. The audience stands were so jam-packed it looked like the stands at a quidditch game.

"GRIEF QUARTET!" came another jeer. The cat calls continued until finally Madame Bones banged her gavel over and over for order.

The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge stood up; his purple wizingmont robes billowed around him. He called out for order after what seemed forever the crowds quieted.

"We have gathered the entire wizingmont to address these heinous crimes and allegations brought against these four people; Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Goyle, Lavender Alyssa Thomas, and Neville Frank Longbottom. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom have denied counsel, Mrs. Goyle is standing as her own counsel, and Mr. Herbert Larson will stand as the court appointed counsel for Mrs. Thomas. The prosecutorial will be carried out by myself, Madam Bones, and the law team that is comprised of various lawyers from those who were affected by these people; Mr. Aden Nott, Lord Lucius Malfoy, and Mr. Dennis Freeman, "Fudge said in a steady and almost emotionless voice that did not suit the man.

"The allegations are as follows; Mr. Weasley is charged with seven counts of assault, four counts of conspiracy to commit murder, three counts of attempted murder, and multiple misdemeanor counts of unlawful use of magic. Mrs. Goyle is charged with six counts of assault, four counts of conspiracy to commit murder, four counts of attempted murder, multiple misdemeanor counts of unlawful use of magic, seven counts of petty larceny, and two counts of use of illegal magical threat letters. Mrs. Thomas is charged with three counts of assault, five counts of marital magical abuse, four counts to commit murder, three counts of attempted murder, and multiple misdemeanor counts of unlawful use of magic. Mr. Longbottom is charged with six counts of assault, four counts of conspiracy to commit murder, three counts of attempted murder, multiple misdemeanor counts of unlawful use of magic, and two counts of use of illegal magical threat letters. –Deep breath- We will now commence the trial," Madam Bones rambled out the charges. By the end of it she looked rather annoyed at having to repeat herself so many times.

"The prosecution will start. Lord Malfoy has the opening words of the prosecution," Fudge stated. Lucius stood up and looked the model lawyer.

"We are here today to prosecute the offenders. Now the defense; what little of it there might be, will try to pass off their actions as them following orders. Do we not send murders for hire to Azkaban all the same? We do. I myself have tried many cases of just this nature. It makes me ashamed to say that I am trying two fellow pure-bloods, as well as a half-blood and a muggle-born. No one will protest that they are all capable of discerning right from wrong and that some of them are of the intelligence level you would believe them confounded to have to go along with this. I can assure you they were never confused by magical means. They attacked; brutally attacked innocent people. Two of which were pregnant with innocent unborn children. Their actions led to physical disabilities of two people and the loss of a new child to our diminished race. The contraception law was passed to restart the population and in a matter of months these four people jeopardized that law by harming two pregnant women; both carrying new magical blood. They will argue they did what they thought was right. So did he-who-must-not-be-named, and look at what happens when people take the laws into their own hands! People die; innocent people who've done nothing wrong. At the conclusion of this trial you will see without a shred of doubt that all four of these offenders were fully responsible for their actions. Thank you," Lucius said, he was laying it on thick and he knew it but he was _going_ to win this case. He was determined.

"Mr. Larson will open for the defense," Fudge said. Herbert Larson looked rather gruff about his position as Lavender's lawyer. He was a tubby man in his late fifties with falling out red-white hair.

"The prosecution will show contest that these four did everything because they wanted to; that they were not coerced. The fight I and Mrs. Goyle will show is that they were merely following orders. True the war had ended but Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was still their _leader_. He was their light in the confusion the new law had caused when normal boundaries were broken. Thank you," Larson stated gruffly.

And the bottom fell out from then on out. Mr. Larson obviously thought his own client was guilty, Hermione gave a very biased account of everything that had happened and Ron and Neville only took the stand to answer prosecutorial questions and deny that they did anything wrong.

The four of them were given the truth serum and admitted their wrong doings. Ron was first:

"We did what Dumbledore told us to. It's what was right! I mean COME ON! Those ruddy death eaters were corrupting everything! Harry was just a stupid as he's always been. Blind to what was actually going on! He couldn't see that Snape was just using him! I mean seriously. And have you _heard_ his sob stories about his relatives 'hurting' him?! It's utter rubbish! My mum smacked my ass if I did something wrong and I turned out fine! Some men like belts…Harry should grow a pair and let someone else into the limelight! Yeah, I roughed him up a bunch this summer and this fall. I –grunt- I also attacked some other kids, Pavarti, Justin, and I sent that curse at Ernie. I threatened Harry lots but he was being such a little bitch. I used magic over the summer but Dumbledore smoothed it all over for his _devoted_ Gryffindors. I tried to _Crucio _Harry and would've if my brother hadn't stopped me. Stupid interfering jackass!"

"Enough Mr. Weasley," Fudge said, Ron eagerly shut his mouth, suddenly not looking so confident.

"Mr. Weasley, at any time did you find yourself wondering _why_ you were harming your once then friends?" Lucius asked coolly. The potion forced Ron to answer truthfully but his face was purple in anger.

"I was NEVER his _friend!_ I was on for the glory of being part of the _Golden boy's_ inner circle! And who cares about the others?" Ron spat, his teeth gritted.

"Prosecution rests for the case of Mr. Weasley," Lucius said. Ron was relieved of the truth serum and next up came Hermione.

-x-

Love, like, loathe? I appreciate reviews!!! ^.^ Sorry it took so long but my muse went away on vacation and i got ill with food poisoning of some fashion. Tomorrow is my fifteenth birthday! (hehe) But work doesn't wait on me getting older *.- Hehe. Thank you all for reading!


	29. GQGD part 2

**_DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!_**

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, Male Pregnancy, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**_READ READ READ READ READ THE THE THE THE THE FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

-A/N-

**I shan't apologize for not updating, I know it doesn't matter to you all. I've had a death of a close family friend, then other problems in my personal life and I've beens tudying for exams which are next week. Excuse the gap between my chapters but I've barely been sleeping. Muses are hard to come by apparently. I hope you all like this chapter.**

-x-

"Mrs. Goyle…you are an intelligent young woman. So please tell all of us how it is you came to break all of these laws?" Lucius drawled to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes were frozen in hate as she ground out in a haughty tone, "I find that those who have power should use it. Silly laws against threat letters or school yard scraps are preposterous! I certainly am well within the right to use my magic to my ability, I am stronger than those weaklings and they were in Professor Dumbledore's way. He informed us that he needed our help rectifying a problem, I was more than happy to accept his request."

"And you saw no harm in nearly killing Ginerva Weasley or maiming her, or killing her unborn child? You saw no evil lurking in attacking another pregnant woman, Mrs. Hannah Macmillan? Or maiming Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchtley? Or assaulting the others you have? Threatening countless people and using untold amount of _unlawful_ underage magic? Does any of this seem RIGHT to you Mrs. Goyle?" Lucius sneered demurely, pacing back and forth in front of her. Hermione cut her eyes at him.

"No," Hermione grit out.

"So you admit you were in the wrong at this? That you broke various laws _knowingly_?" Lucius asked with a smirk hidden in his tone. Hermione was caught.

"Yes, I committed crimes knowingly. But you are leading my answers and you can't do that!" Hermione snapped out viciously and regretfully, she was angry that the truth serum was forcing her hand. Lucius scoffed at her and looked to the Wizingmont.

"You misunderstand this court Mrs. Goyle," Madam Bones said coolly. "We are _not_ a trifle muggle court. You are under truth serum and the _truth_ is leading your answers; Lord Malfoy is _not_."

"I have no more questions," Lucius drawled, retreating back to his seat.

"Mrs. Goyle, might you have any points to say in your defense?" Fudge asked doubtfully. Hermione shook her head; even her stubborn pride in her intelligence knew very well that she had sealed the envelope of her fate with her own tongue.

Jeers were called out at Hermione and applause sounded at her fate being sealed, no doubt could be found in that. The truth serum was removed from Hermione and she sat there glaring at everything that breathed.

Lavender was next; she was twitchy and looked on the verge of a crying episode. But she took the truth serum dutifully and sat with her eyes fixed on her shoes. She looked beaten; as if she already knew she was down for the count.

"Mrs. Thomas, you are pregnant? Are you not?" Lucius asked almost sounding curious.

Lavender twitched and nodded. She stated in a minimal voice that didn't fit with her style at all, "Yes, sir. I'm two months pregnant. I just found out when we were still at Hogwarts, before we were arrested."

"Are you frightened, Mrs. Thomas, of the repercussions of your actions?" Lucius asked, he was being gentler with her and it seemed to be working.

She nodded again, this time jerkily as if she were trying not to cry, but when she spoke her tone was quivering and she sounded terrified, "I knew the backlash of th-this. I don-don't know why I listened to Headmaster Dumbledore…h-he told me that if I wanted my grades to stay up and i-if I wanted to graduate I had to do what he wanted. Hermione t-told me that she'd curse me sterile if I told a-anyone what Headmaster Dumbledore had t-told me. A-After Ginny got hurt I…I just wanted to runaway. I never wanted to hurt her! Or anyone else! They forced my hand…they told me they'd hurt Dean next if I didn't do what they wanted! I didn't –sob- want my Husband to die! I knew that if somehow I had become pregnant the baby would be all alone…because I'd be in jail. I had heard from Harry Potter how he hated being an orphan. I'd never want to leave my child alone like that! My parents are divorced and would've fought over the child for ages –sob-! I couldn't stand the idea of Dean getting hurt like Ginny! I was so sick with myself! I tried to suicide but Hermione found me and stopped me! I am so so sorry! I know that ch-changes nothing –sob- but…I AM so sorry." She dissolved into tears and sobs.

"Mrs. Thomas, why did you not tell a teacher? Who could've protected you and your husband? Dumbledore is one man. Surely you realize he is not infinitely powerful?" Lucius asked, now he _was_ curious. If she had been forced additional charges would be added to Hermione and to Dumbledore.

"I-I didn't t-trust anyone," Lavender stated. "They were all so loyal to him…except you, Professor Snape, and Mr. Charlie. But…I barely knew you two and Professor Snape only like his Slytherins. I didn't know who to turn to! I tried Pavarti but-but Hermione stopped me before I could tell her! I had to lie to her and she's my best mate!"

"Are you trying to get sympathy, Mrs. Thomas?" Lucius asked her lightly. She shook her head violently and looked up at him sharply, tears were burning her eyes and she was shaking like a leaf. There was no way she had managed to break the truth serum…she was telling the truth.

"Never, I _want_ to go to jail. Because I was weak and because I couldn't stop them from hurting my friends!" Lavender declared with a strength in her voice no one had ever heard her use.

"I am done with questioning," Lucius said, stepping back. Lavender's lawyer stepped up.

"You _want_ to go to jail?" he asked her.

"If it means that no one will suffer anymore, yes."

"You think Hermione, Ronald, or Neville deserve more time than you?" He asked again. Lavender swallowed and nodded against her will.

"I-I think so, th-th-they wanted to do that…I-I never did," Lavender squeaked. Hermione and Ron growled at her and Neville was mouthing multiple oaths at her. She shivered and started crying again.

"I am done with my client," Larson stated. Lavender was relieved of the truth serum and she sat in her chair, crying and weeping and saying 'sorry' over and over under her breath.

-x-

Well...I feel like a...just aweful...my head is pounding and if you don't like this chapter too bad. I'm sorry but I feel like someone is beating me upside the head from the inside. This is the Hermione and Lavender chapter. It's done and next is Neville's. Please review and please continue reading.


	30. The verdicts of the GQ

**_DISCLAIMER! I hereby disclaim all character, settings, and ideas that belong to the owner and creator of the 'Harry Potter' series. Mrs. JK Rowling owns that world not me!_**

**Warnings: Prepare for OOCness (Which I find granted on SOME level because of the strange situations the characters will be placed in), MalexMale action, MalexFemale action, possible FemalexFemale action, smex, Male Pregnancy, Female Pregnancy, Foul language, past abuse, some gore, and a whole bunch of other things that will probably happen but I haven't quite figured them out yet!**

**_READ READ READ READ READ THE THE THE THE THE FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

-A/N-

**Well, some of you may have heard, some may have not. I was recently caught up in a mailstorm of a flame war that some writer started with me b/c she copied my work and I had to deal with that and then...._whatever_ it's in the past.**

**Well this is a mini-update because...sadly this is all I needed to relay the idea of the chapter...sorry it's sooo short!!!!**

-x-

-x- Chapter end –x-

Neville was given his potion and his face turned from a glare at Lavender to a death stare at Fudge and the other members of the Wizingmont.

"Mr. Longbottom, you know why you are on trial here, do you not?" Lucius asked smoothly.

"Yes, I know I'm here because I tried to kill Ginny Weasley under the guise of looking like a girl. I transformed my face and hair and body so I looked like a girl my age, I went up behind her and pushed her off a banister in the Great Hall. I did it because she was carrying a Death Eater's baby, the Slytherin scum didn't deserve a child neither did Ginny blood-traitor fucking Weasley. I know I'm here for assaulting Harry Potter as well as others, and because I sent threatening letters to people. I 'spose you should also try me to slapping around that bullshit little whore of a wife of mine. I don't care why I'm on trial. I know I am. I admit everything I did. I'm _proud_ of what I did. Ginny deserved what came to her, I did everything Dumbledore said. To the tee, I followed his every wish because I wanted to get back at those who scorned me before and I wanted to uphold the Gryffindor name where Harry fucking Potter ran it through the mud with Ginny and those other traitors, Dean, Seamus, and Pavarti on his coat tails. Screw the consequences. I don't care. I did what I did because Dumbledore asked me too and because I hate those no-good traitors!" Neville exclaimed. The court was thrown into a steely silence.

"V-Very well, Lord Malfoy…surely you've no questions…" Fudge said softly.

"No Minister, I've no questions for the man," Lucius said, his own icy mask had broken and his eyes were widened slightly in awe. He backed away from Neville as if Neville were the plague. But before Neville could be relieved of the potion he started yelling again;

"I hope you all die in child birth! Especially my little mouse of a wife! All of you deserve death for going against Dumbledore! HE IS THE ONLY ONE WE CAN FOLLOW! Not Potter! NEVER!"

With that Neville was silenced with a quick _silencio_ from a near-by auror and the other three were silenced.

"Minister? Is it really necessary to have the witnesses, surely the testimony of these four alone is enough?" one of the legal team for the prosecution called out.

The Wizingmont deliberated for a moment then Madame Bones called out "No, it is not. There si no need to make the victims and witnesses repeat their trumas. We are ready to go onto sentencing now.

"In the matter of Hermione Jean Goyle, we sentence the defendant to life in Azkanban without the possibility of parole and her magic stripped of her.

"In the matter of Ronald Bilius Weasley we sentence the defendant to life in Azkaban without the possibility of parole and his magic stripped of him.

"In the matter of Lavender Alyssa Thomas we sentence the defendant to fifteen years in Azkaban, her magic damped so she will have no power but to perform mediocre magic, with the possibility of parole after fifteen full years of time and that she be placed in St. Mungo's prison ward until her child is born and turned over to its father.

"In the matter of Neville Frank Longbottom we find that the defendant is too dangerous to be allowed simply a stent in Azkaban. He shall be given the dementor's kiss in three weeks time but in the meantime will be stripped of his magic and placed in a cell in Azkaban to await his kiss.

"Due to the heinous actions of all four of these people their marriages that were established by the Ministry will be revoked unless any of their spouses wishes to speak out against this?"

No one spoke up.

"Then that is our final ruling!" Fudge called out almost sheepishly. He was NOT about to admit this alw had caused this mayhem…no no no, I could not be admitted by the great air-head.

-x- Chapter End –x-

Grooooan....I KNOW I KNOW....it's so short. And I couldn't be sorryer of a writer to try and pass this off as a chapter but it is. I literally couldn't think of more for this chapter because I got everything I wanted to get across off in 600-some words....sigh. Hope you like this epid fail of an mini update!!!!


	31. I am an epic fail

**Well...I'm an EPIC fail of an authoress apparentlly. I know. You all wanna chase me with torches blazin' huh? Well...sorry!**

**I AM NOT stopping this story...no...it's just going on _vacation_...yeah Vacation to teh deep dark receses of my pathetic brain :(**

**IF you have ANY suggestions for the continuance of the plot PLEASE let me know. I know I've also been updating my other stories but not this one...well I have SO many ideas yet NONE of them fit to this story. I'm begging here guys, help me out! I DO NOT want a ghost writer or whatever...a kick in the correct direction would be GREATLY appriciated though! ^.^; Please forgive me!!!!!**

**Sorry again.**

**~Ley**


End file.
